Returning To Lima
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story It Was Never Goodbye which you should probably read before this one so you know who the Hudson's kids are. The New Directions are back in Lima and their children are in their freshman year at McKinley. Sorry for the rubbish summary but the story will be better. Parental ships are Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Wemma and Rugar.
1. Chapter 1Character Guide

Returning to Lima

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, Never will. All rights go to RIB. All the OC's are mine though.

Summary: Sequel to my other story It Was Never Goodbye (which I would suggest you read before this one so you know who the Hudson's kids are). The New Directions are back in Lima and their children are attending McKinley. Sorry for the terrible summary but the story will be better. Parental ships will be Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Wemma, Rugar and Artie (his girlfriend left him so he raises his son by himself)

A/N: This is not really a chapter it just introduces the characters. I promise as soon as I get a suggestion (as I will be running this story off suggestions), I will upload the first proper chapter.

Chapter 1: Character Guide

The Hudson Family

Scarlett Anna Hudson- She looks just like Rachel- long brown curly hair, brown eyes, lips and Jewish nose. She also has very long eyelashes. Scarlett loves to sing and dance like her mom and she is a real mommy's girl unlike her little sister Christina who is a daddy's girl. Scarlett is 20 years old and she goes to NYADA like her mom did (most of Scarlett's scenes will probably mainly be over the phone).

Christina Quinn Hudson- She looks more like Finn than Rachel, straight black hair and brown eyes. She has Rachel's nose as well and long eyelashes but she doesn't look very much like her mom. She is 15 years old- a high school freshman. Christina likes to sing but she loves playing basketball and football with her dad as well. She plays drums and guitar. Christina doesn't want to be on broadway like her mom and sister- she wants to work for the New York Times- Christina is the editor of the school paper and aspires to be a journalist. She is quite tall.

Christopher Finn Hudson- Chris is the Hudson's only son. He's 13 and is closer to his sister Christina than Scarlett (unlike his little sister). Chris is quite spoilt and loves football just like his dad however when he grows up he wants to be an artist- Chris is very good at drawing and painting and also at baseball. Chris is basically a mini-Finn but he gets into trouble a lot because he's a bit of a juvenile delinquent. He's almost as tall as his dad.

Lyndsey "Lyndy" Alice Hudson- Lyndsey Hudson is 10 years old. Lyndy is a mixture of Finn and Rachel- she has curly brown hair and brown eyes but she has Finn's nose and lips. She has long eyelashes like all of the Hudson children. Lyndy as the youngest of the family is very spoilt and loves her big sister Scarlett the most. Lyndy wants to be a broadway actress like her mom was when she grows up. She is the only one of the Hudson's children who has developed her mother's love of gold stars.

The Puckerman Family

Beth Puckerman- Beth is 19 and a college sophomore. She is training to be a dance teacher. Beth is closer to Puck than Quinn. Again Beth will probably be more featured in phone conversations than in person.

Mackenzie Anne Puckerman- Mackenzie is one half of the Puckerman twins. Mackenzie has blonde straight hair like her mom whilst her brother has her dad's hair- but they share the same eyes, face shape, smile and height. Mackenzie is nicer than her younger twin but she does want to be on the Cheerios like her mom was. Mackenzie is 15 and a freshman. Mackenzie plays guitar unlike her brother. Mackenzie wants to be an actress when she grows up- like her mom.

Matthew "Matty" Louis Puckerman- Matty is the other half of the Puckerman twins and he is the younger one. Matty is slightly more nasty than his sister and is more likely to slushie people. He wants to be a footballer when he is older and he plays football like his dad does. He doesn't play guitar instead he plays drums. He likes Tia Lopez-Pierce.

The Hummel-Anderson Family

Alex Hummel-Anderson- Biological son of Blaine. He is straight unlike his parents and has a crush on Christina Hudson. Alex likes to sing but is not so good at dancing. Alex is not interested in fashion but does have a large collection of bow ties given to him by his dad. Alex dreams of one day having his own business. Alex is 15 (like his brother who is also 15 but 6 months younger and the biological son of Kurt). He doesn't know who his mother is and is desperate to find her.

Kevin Hummel-Anderson- Biological son of Kurt. Kevin is also straight and secretly in love with Mackenzie Puckerman. Kevin is better at dancing than his brother and has some interest in fashion. Kevin one day hopes to be a designer as he is excellent at drawing. He is not bothered about who his mother is.

The Lopez-Pierce Family

Tia Lopez-Pierce- The "bad girl" of the Lopez-Pierce sisters. She is the biological daughter of Santana (hence her "bad attitude"). Tia has long black hair and Santana's latina complexion. Tia likes Matty Puckerman but so does her sister and this causes them to fight. Tia doesn't care what she does when she's older as long as she's rich and famous. She likes to sing but is more obsessed with her popularity than her sister meaning she isn't sure about joining Glee but she wants to be a cheerleader. Tia is 15 and 3 months older than her sister Tori.

Victoria "Tori" Lopez-Pierce- Tori is nicer than her older sister. She is Brittany's biological daughter but she's not as dumb as Brittany, she's just a little naïve. Tori is blonde like Brittany but her skin is a little more tanned (supposedly like her dad). Tori has a better idea of what she wants to do when she is older- Tori would like to be a professional dancer- she is really good at dancing just like her mom. Tori really wants to join Glee rather than Cheerios. Tori also likes Matty Puckerman and this causes fights with her sister.

The Evans Family

Oliver "Ollie" Evans- Ollie is the eldest son of Mercedes and Sam. Ollie is 15 and a freshman. Ollie is biracial and has Mercedes black hair and doesn't have his dad's trouty mouth (unlike his little sister). Ollie secretly likes Tori Lopez-Pierce but doesn't know that she likes Matty Puckerman. Ollie is a good football player and shares his love of avatar (and can speak fluent Navi and do good impressions). When he's older Ollie wants to be a comedian but he does like to sing as well.

Kiara "Kiki" Evans- Ollie's 6 year old sister. Naturally Kiki doesn't know what she wants to do when she's older but she has a beautiful voice. Kiki has Sam's big lips but Mercedes' dark hair- her hair is curly. She loves her big brother but he finds her a little annoying.

The Shuester Family

Cassidy April Shuester- Cassidy Shuester is a 15 year old freshman. Cassidy looks just like her mom (except her hair's a little more red than ginger) but she doesn't have the same neuroses as her mom. When she's older Cassidy wants to teach music like her dad does. Cassidy likes Dylan Flanagan. Cassidy loves to sing and she also plays guitar. She dances quite well but not as well as some of the other kids in Glee. She has a twin sister Felicity.

Felicity Amanda Shuester- Felicity is also 15 years old and a freshman. Felicity has brown curly hair like her dad and brown eyes but her face looks like her mom (she doesn't have her dad's chin). Felicity sings well and loves to dance- she wants to teach ballet when she's older. Felicity likes Callum Flanagan. She is the younger out of the Shuester twins. She doesn't play guitar.

The Flanagan Family

Adam Harry Flanagan- Adam is 15 years old and a freshman. He looks like a carbon copy of his dad Rory. Adam likes to sing (and can sing far better than his mom) and he plays piano. Adam is very funny but he has two left feet. When he's older he wants to be in a band. He has a younger twin called Callum. He likes Cassidy Shuester.

Callum Thomas Flanagan- Callum is also 15 years old but has darker hair than Adam- other than that they look very similar. Callum can also sing and he plays guitar. Callum can dance much better than his brother. When Callum is older he wants to be a lawyer. He has an older twin called Adam. He likes Felicity Shuester.

Okay, I'm sorry I have one more character to add.

The Abrams Family:

Joshua "Josh" Michael Abrams- Josh is 15 years old. He looks more like his mom than Artie and it is a big source of conflict between him and his Dad. Josh is gay and has a crush on Ollie Evans and this is a big source of confusion to Ollie as he's not sure whether he's straight and likes Tori or gay and likes Josh. Josh plays guitar and loves rock music. Josh wants to be a writer for movies when he's older as he's grown up on sets with his dad.

A/N: So that's everyone. Please leave your suggestions in a review and I will try to make sure they get into the story.

Review and leave your suggestions?


	2. Auditions

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee and still never will. All rights go to RIB. Scarlett, Christina, Christopher, Lyndy, Mackenzie, Matty, Alex, Kevin, Tia, Tori, Ollie, Kiki, Cassidy, Felicity, Adam, Callum and Josh are all mine though.

A/N: This chapter won't be particularly action-filled it will just be the characters being introduced and their auditions for Glee (so there will be a lot of songs in this chapter- in fact it will be mostly songs). I hope the songs say something about the personality of the character who's singing them. This will probably be a very long chapter.

Chapter 2: Auditions

**Christina's POV**

**Okay so I'll admit this now. I hated it when my mom and dad decided we should move back to Lima when I was 12. Not as much as my little sister Lyndy but still I hated it. Admittedly every member of ou r Glee extended family lives here but Lima sucks. It's nowhere near as exciting as New York not to mention how am I going to get back to New York to write for the New York Times when I get dragged to a sucky town with no respectable papers that I can get work experience at. Still I have to put up with this small town crap until I get back to New York and become a great journalist. It's my first day at McKinley High and I've never been stuck in such a sea of losers. Everyone wants to be popular here and they hate anyone who's different. Me having signed up to be editor of the paper I've immediately been labelled as a dork. I backup against the wall to avoid a football player with a slushie. As I'm walking past the noticeboard I see the signup sheet. Glee. Finally something I know I can be good at. I sign my name and make my way to my next class.**

**Later on I go to my audition. I'm pretty sure I'll get in- I mean I'm Christina Hudson- singing's in my genes. "Hey Mr Shue" I greet the Glee Club director (seeing as my parents were in Glee Club I already know him). "Hello Christina. What will you be singing?" Mr Shue asks. "Read All About It" I say and begin to sing.**

**Christina:**

**You've got the words to change a nation**

**but you're biting your tongue**

**You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence**

**Afraid you'll say something wrong**

**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?**

**So come on, come on**

**Come on, come on**

**You've got a heart as loud as lions**

**So why let your voice be tamed?**

**Baby we're a little different**

**There's no need to be ashamed**

**You've got the light to fight the shadows**

**So stop hiding it away**

**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**At night we're waking up the neighbours**

**While we sing away the blues**

**Making sure that we remember yeah**

**Cause we all matter too**

**If the truth has been forbidden**

**Then we're breaking all the rules**

**So come on, come on**

**Come on, come on**

**Lets get the tv and radio**

**To play our tune again**

**Its about time we got some airplay of our version of events**

**There's no need to be afraid **

**I will sing with you my friend**

**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words die out**

**So put it in all of the papers**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Yeah we're all wonderful people**

**So when did we get so fearful?**

**Now we're finally finding our voices**

**So take a chance, come help me sing this**

**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people**

**So when did we get so fearful?**

**And now we're finally finding our voices**

**So take a chance, come help me sing this**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers**

**I'm not afraid **

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words die out**

**So put it in all of the papers**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it oh**

**I finish the song and Mr Shue says "Congrats you're in. That was very impressive Christina. See you in Glee club on Friday" he says. I exit the stage and punch the air. I'm in.**

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**Okay so I am so gonna rule this school. I already got onto the Cheerios and I'm gonna work my way up the pyramid until I'm Head Bitch in charge of this place just like Beth was. My twin brother Matty comes over and by the look on his face I can tell he's going to ask me something I won't like. "Kenz you know you love me….." Matty says in his suck up voice. "What do you want Matty?" I ask flicking my high pony. "Mom and Dad are punishing me. I slushied some weirdo on the first day of term and they're making me join glee club otherwise I won't be able to play in the big game on Saturday" he says. "Matty. You know what this will do to our popularity" I say. "I know but I can't get kicked off the team I just can't" Matty says. I sigh and give in. "I suppose I do like singing. Ok I'll join" I say and we do our secret handshake. "Thank you Thank you Thank you" Matty says. "You owe me one" I yell as he walks away. I go to the signup sheet and grudgingly sign my name. I guess I can forget about moving to the top of the pyramid, I've basically just fallen straight to the bottom. **_

_**At the end of school I go to my audition. I see Christina Hudson leave the stage. Great. Of course the one girl I hate more than anyone would join Glee. Still I promised Matty and I love my twin brother so I'll join despite my enemy no 1. "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Mackenzie Puckerman and I'll be singing Popular" I say and I begin to sing.**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**Whenever I see someone **_

_**Less fortunate than I**_

_**(And let's face it- who isn't**_

_**Less fortunate than I?)**_

_**My tender heart**_

_**Tends to start to bleed**_

_**And when someone needs a makeover**_

_**I simply have to take over**_

_**I know I know exactly what they need**_

_**And even in your case**_

_**Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face**_

_**Don't worry I'm determined to succeed**_

_**Follow my lead**_

_**And yes, indeed**_

_**You will be**_

_**Popular!**_

_**You're gonna be popular!**_

_**I'll teach you the proper poise**_

_**When you talk to boys**_

_**Little ways to flirt and flounce (ooh!)**_

_**I'll show you what shoes to wear**_

_**How to fix your hair**_

_**Everything that really counts**_

_**To be popular**_

_**I'll help you be popular**_

_**You'll hang with the right cohorts**_

_**You'll be good at sports**_

_**Know the slang you've got to know**_

_**So let's start**_

_**Cause you've got an awfully long way to go**_

_**Don't be afraid by my frank analysis**_

_**Think of it as personality dialysis**_

_**Sister and advisor**_

_**There's nobody wiser**_

_**Not when it comes to popular**_

_**I know about popular**_

_**And with an assist from me **_

_**To be who you'll be**_

_**Instead of dreary who-you-were; well are**_

_**There's nothing that can stop you**_

_**From becoming popular**_

_**La la la la**_

_**We're gonna make **_

_**You popular**_

_**When I see depressing creatures**_

_**With unprepossessing features**_

_**I remind them on their own behalf **_

_**To think of **_

_**Celebrated heads of state or**_

_**Specially great communications**_

_**Did they have brain or knowledge?**_

_**Don't make me laugh! He he!**_

_**They were popular! Please- **_

_**It's all about popular!**_

_**It's not about aptitude**_

_**It's the way you're viewed**_

_**So it's very shrewd to be**_

_**Very very popular**_

_**Like me! (Ahh!)**_

_**And though you protest**_

_**Your disinterest**_

_**I know clandestinely**_

_**You're gonna grin and bear it**_

_**Your new found popularity**_

_**La la la la**_

_**You'll be popular-**_

_**Just not quite as popular**_

_**As me!**_

_**I finish singing and okay I admit I do like to sing. I just don't want my singing hinder my popularity. "That was good Mackenzie. You're in. See you on Friday" Mr Shue says. This is it. My downward slide into loserdom begins.**_

Matty's POV

After saying goodbye to Kenz I sign my name on the Glee signup sheet. I can't belive my parents are making me do this. They've basically guaranteed my loser status at this school. Still I do like to sing and I guess if I did something cool and rock it wouldn't be too bad.

I go and watch Mackenzie's audition and she kills it- even without her guitar. She high fives me on her way off stage and I make my way onstage. "Hey Mr Shue. I'm Matty Puckerman and I'll be singing It's My Life". I postion myself behind the drums and begin to play and sing.

Matty:

This ain't a song for the broken hearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your own breaks

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life

It's now or never

Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

It's my life

And it's now or never

Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Cause it's my life!

"Very nice. We need a good drummer. You're in. I'll see you and your sister on Friday" Mr Shue says. Great. My hell begins.

**Alex's POV**

**So Lima's not exactly the best place in the world to live. But I actually don't mind it here. It's where my family is. I literally begged my dads to move back here when Christina's family did. Not gonna lie, I've always had a crush on her. She doesn't like me that way though. As I'm walking through the halls I'm blinded by the icy cold sting of the infamous slushie. Luckily I came prepared. I pass the noticeboard. Glee Auditions. Finally something I can look forward to at this school. I quickly sign my name on the sign up sheet and then go and get changed.**

**I later go to my audition. "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Alex Hummel-Anderson and I'm going to be singing Something's Coming from West Side Story" I say. Mr Shue nods and I begin to sing. **

**Alex:**

**Could be**

**Who knows?**

**There's something due any day**

**I will know right away**

**Soon as it shows**

**It may come cannonballin' down through the sky**

**Gleam in it's eye**

**Bright as a rose**

**Who knows?**

**It's only just out of reach**

**Down the block, on a beach**

**Under a tree**

**I got a feeling a miracle's due**

**Gonna come true**

**Coming to me**

**Could it be?**

**Yes it could**

**Something's coming **

**Something good**

**If I can wait**

**Something's coming I don't know what it **

**is**

**But it is**

**Gonna be great!**

**With a click**

**With a shock**

**Phone'll jingle**

**Door'll knock**

**Open the latch!**

**Something's coming, don't know when**

**But it's soon**

**Catch the moon**

**One handed catch**

**Around the corner  
Or whistling down the river**

**Come on-deliver**

**To me**

**Will it be? Yes it will**

**Maybe just by holding still**

**It'll be there!**

**Come on, something, come on in**

**Don't be shy**

**Meet a guy**

**Pull up a chair the air is hummin'**

**And something great is coming**

**Who knows**

**It's only just**

**Out of reach**

**Down the block, on a beach**

**Maybe tonight**

**Maybe tonight….**

"**Wow you sound just like your dad. You're in. See you on Friday" Mr Shue says. I leave the auditorium. Mr Shue had said I sounded just like my dad. But what about my mom? What was she like? I knew nothing about her. And I desperately wanted to.**

_**Kevin's POV**_

_**I had been told by Alex about his slushieing this morning so I stuck close to the walls and avoided football players. I only stop once to watch the beauty that is Mackenzie Puckerman. A girl that I know will never show any interest in me because she's popular and I'm not. But hey. I still I have Glee, I think as I sign my name on the signup sheet. **_

_**I enter my audition with a confident smile on my face. I am going to sing well. "Mr Shue. I'm Kevin Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing Blackbird" I say.**_

_**Kevin:**_

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**_

_**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**_

_**All your life**_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arrive**_

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**_

_**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**_

_**All your life**_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**_

_**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**_

_**Into the light of the dark black night**_

_**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**_

_**Into the light of the dark black night**_

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**_

_**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**_

_**All your life**_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

_**I finish singing and Mr Shue says "You're in Kevin. Join us in the choir room on Friday". I leave the stage and walk to my next class with my brother Alex.**_

_Tia's POV_

_I see the signup sheet as I am walking to my 1__st__ period class. Ugh. Glee Club. More like social suicide club. I like to sing but not at the cost of being a loser. I walk past the signup sheet. Then Tori appears behind me. "You said you would" she says indicating the Glee signup sheet. "I know Tor but…." I trail off because I know she knows what I'm about to say (we may not be twins but we still have some kind of psychic connection). "I joined Cheerios for you, now you have to join Glee for me" she says. "But" I try and protest. "No buts. It'll be no fun without you" she says. I sigh and say "Fine" before signing my name on the signup sheet._

_I arrive at the audition already to turn in the other direction and run as fast as I could away from the social suicide I was about to embark on. But Tori pushes me onto the stage. "I'm Tia Lopez-Pierce and I'll be singing Who Knew" I say to Mr Shue. The music starts and I begin to sing._

_Tia:_

_You took my hand _

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words _

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_Before they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever _

_Who knew_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes _

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep _

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling _

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_

_I finish the song and Tori gives me a thumbs up from the side of the stage. I give her a half smile. "You're in. See you Friday Tia" Mr Shue says. I walk off stage with my head down. Tori hugs me "You did it. Thank you" she says. "Anything for you Tor" I say. But all I keep thinking is this club is gonna kill my rep._

_**Tori's POV**_

_**Unlike my sister I am dying to join Glee Club. I signed up as soon as I saw the signup sheet. I love to sing but I really love to dance and that's why I want to join Glee. I'm so glad I got Tia to join with me though. I hate doing things without her, we're like twins except I'm 3 months younger than her. I walk out onto the stage and introduce myself. I chose a song that I could dance to since dancing really is my strength. "Hi I'm Tori Lopez-Pierce and I'll be singing and dancing to 3" I say and begin my song and routine.**_

_**Tori:**_

_**One, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween**_

_**Countin' one, two, three…..**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P, everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**Countin'**_

_**One, two….**_

_**One, one, one, one, two, three….**_

_**Countin' one, two…..**_

_**Countin' one, one, two, three**_

_**Babe, pick a night**_

_**To come out and play**_

_**If it's alright**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**Merrier the more**_

_**Triple fun that way**_

_**Twister on the floor**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**Are you in?**_

_**Living in sin is the new thing, yeah…..**_

_**Are you in?**_

_**I am counting….**_

_**One, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P, everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**Three is a charm**_

_**Two is not the same**_

_**I don't see the harm**_

_**So are you game?**_

_**Let's make a team**_

_**Make em say my name**_

_**Loving the extreme**_

_**Now are you game?**_

_**Are you in?**_

_**Living in sin is the new thing, yeah….**_

_**Are you in?**_

_**I am counting….**_

_**One, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P, everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**What we do is innocent**_

_**Just for fun and nothing meant**_

_**If you don't like the company**_

_**Let's just do it you and me**_

_**You and me**_

_**Or three**_

_**Or four on the floor**_

_**One, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between**_

_**Countin' one, two, three**_

_**Peter, Paul and Mary**_

_**Getting down with 3P, everybody loves…Uh!**_

_**I finish my song and the routine and look at Mr Shue. Tia is standing in the wings waiting for me. "Very nice. I like that you added dance that's good. We haven't had anyone do that so well done. You're in Tori. See you Friday" he says. I run off stage and link arms with my sister. "This is going to be so much fun!" I say.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**I am busy entertaining some girls with a couple of impressions when I notice the signup sheet for Glee. I tear away from the girls and sign up. After all what's the harm?**

**I realise the harm later on when my clothes end up stained with blue slushie. Still I go to my audition. Nothing should stop me from doing what I love.**

"**Hi Mr Shue. I'm Ollie Evans and I'll be singing The A Team by Ed Sheeran" I say bringing out my guitar and starting to sing.**

**Ollie:**

**White lips, pale face**

**Breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs, sour taste**

**Light's gone, day's end**

**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights, strange men**

**And they say she's in the class A team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18 but lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries **

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cos we're just under the upperhand**

**And go mad for a couple grams **

**And she don't wanna go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**

**Tried to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, banknotes**

**Weary eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone**

**And they say she's in the class A team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18 but lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries **

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cos we're just under the upperhand**

**And go mad for a couple grams **

**And she don't wanna go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eye**

**And hoping for a better life**

**This time, we'll fade out tonight**

**Straight down the line**

**And they say she's in the class A team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18 but lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries **

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cos we're just under the upperhand**

**And go mad for a couple grams **

**And she don't wanna go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**To fly, fly**

**Angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

**Angels to die**

**I finish my song and put my guitar down. "That was good. You're in. See you Friday" Mr Shue says and I pick up my guitar and head for home.**

**Cassidy's POV**

**I guess it was kinda obvious that I was gonna join glee club. I mean I am one of Mr Shue's daughters after all. So I sign up as soon as the sheet goes up but it's really just a technicality. Dad knows I'm good enough.**

**I bounce into the auditorium after school. "Hey Dad. I'm here to audition. I'll be singing A Place in This World" I say. "You don't have to audition if you don't want to Cass. I know you're good" Dad says. "No everyone else had to audition so I will too" I say and pick up my guitar and sing.**

**Cassidy:**

**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me**

**Cause I'm still trying to figure it out**

**Don't know what's down this road**

**I'm just walking**

**Trying to see through the rain coming down**

**Even though I'm not the only one who feels**

**The way I do**

**I'm alone, on my own**

**And that's all I know**

**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**

**Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**

**Got the radio on, my blue jeans**

**And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve**

**Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine**

**Could you tell me what more do I need?**

**And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah**

**But that's ok**

**I'm alone, on my own**

**And that's all I know**

**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**

**Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**

**Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission**

**But I'm ready to fly**

**I'm alone, on my own**

**And that's all I know**

**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**

**Oh I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know**

**Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**

**Oh I'm just a girl**

**Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh**

**Oh I'm just a girl**

**I finish singing and put down my guitar. "So am I in?" I ask my dad as if there's a question. "Yes. You're in. See you on Friday" he says. I run over and give my dad a hug. "Well technically I'll see you and Felicity at home" he says. "See you later dad" I say and pick up my guitar. I hug Felicity as she goes on stage.**

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I go on stage after Cass. Like her I already know I've got a place- our dad is director of Glee after all but I want to know I've got a place on my own merit not just cause my dad's director. "Hey Dad. I'm gonna sing Wild Horses" I say. He nods and I begin to sing.**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**I feel these four walls closing in**_

_**Face up against the glass, I'm looking out**_

_**Is this my life I'm wondering?**_

_**It happened so fast, how do I turn this thing around?**_

_**Is this the bed I chose to make?**_

_**There's greener pastures I'm thinking about**_

_**Wide open spaces far away**_

_**All I want is the wind in my hair**_

_**To face the fear but not feel scared**_

_**Wild horses I wanna be like you**_

_**Throwing caution to the wind**_

_**I'll run free too**_

_**Wish I could recklessly love**_

_**Like I'm longing to**_

_**Run with the wild horses, Run with the wild horses! **_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**I see the girl I wanna be**_

_**Riding bareback, carefree along the shore**_

_**If only that someone was me**_

_**Jumping headfirst, headlong without a though**_

_**To act and damn the consequence**_

_**How I wish it could be that easy**_

_**But fear surrounds me like a fence **_

_**I want to break free**_

_**All I want is the wind in my hair**_

_**To face the fear but not feel scared**_

_**Hooh, woah, woah**_

_**Wild horses I wanna be like you**_

_**Throwing caution to the wind**_

_**I'll run free too**_

_**Wish I could recklessly love**_

_**Like I'm longing to**_

_**Run with the wild horses, Run with the wild horses! **_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**I wanna run too**_

_**Oh, woah, oh, woah, oh**_

_**Recklessly abandoning myself before you **_

_**I wanna open up my heart, tell him how I feel**_

_**Wild horses I wanna be like you**_

_**Throwing caution to the wind**_

_**I'll run free too**_

_**Wish I could recklessly love**_

_**Like I'm longing to**_

_**Run with the wild horses, Run with the wild horses! **_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses**_

"_**So what do you think?" I ask after I finish singing. "You're in. Now get your sister and go wait by the car outside. I only have a couple more people to audition" dad says. I hug dad and go do what he asked.**_

_**Adam's POV**_

_**I signed up for Glee for one reason and one reason only. Cassidy Shuester is a babe and I so want her to be my girlfriend (okay so I like singing too but that's the main reason). When that signup sheet went up I literally ran to the auditorium after signing my name. I was desperate. "Hi I'm Adam Flanagan and I'll be singing Beat It" I say and begin to sing.**_

_**Adam:**_

_**hey Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It**_

You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It

They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

_**I finish the song pretty confident that I've done well. "You're in. Meetings start Friday" Mr Shue says. I leave but wait in the wings for my brother Callum to audition.**_

_**Callum's POV**_

_**I do anything that Adam does so when he said he was doing Glee I was like, yeah ok. Plus I like Felicity Shuester and this was the perfect chance to get closer to her. And I do like to sing so it wasn't going to be horrible. "I'm Callum Flanagan Mr Shue, and I'll be singing Man In The Mirror" I say and begin to sing.**_

_**Callum:**_

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .**_

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favourite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)

I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?

A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change.

_**When I'm finished Mr Shue says "You're in. Meetings start Friday" and I walk off to join my brother.**_

_**Josh's POV**_

_**I am the last kid to sign up for Glee but only because apparently everyone else got there before me. I'm the perfect candidate for Glee. Gay, loser without a mother, I'll fit right in. I am the last to audition so I've sat through 12 other good singers but none are as good as me. "Hello Mr Shue, I'm Josh Abrams and I'll be singing Defying Gravity" I say. I gesture to the piano guy, he starts to play and I sing.**_

_**Josh:**_

_**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!**_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

_**I finish on that incredible high note and I know before Mr Shue has even said it that I'm in. "You're in. Rehearsals begin Friday" he says. Yes. Finally a place where I might fit in.**_

_**A/N: Sorry it was so long but I wanted you to get the idea of all the characters- the other chapters won't be so long. The songs were Read All About It (III)- Emeli Sande, Popular- Wicked, It's My Life-Bon Jovi, Something's Coming- West Side Story, Blackbird-The Beatles, Who Knew- Pink, 3-Britney Spears, The A Team- Ed Sheeran, A Place In This World- Taylor Swift, Wild Horses- Natasha Bedingfield, Beat It- Michael Jackson, Man In The Mirror- Michael Jackson & Defying Gravity- Glee Cast Version. All rights go to owners. Please leave suggestions as to what you think should happen next. **_

_**Review?**_


	3. Back And Worse Than Ever

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee, never have an never will. All rights go to RIB. The OC's are all mine though.

A/N: Ok I promise the drama will start in this chapter- it will be mainly focused on an character from Glee and my OC Christina (don't worry they'll be plenty of chapters focused on other characters as well). If you haven't read the other story It Was Never Goodbye then this chapter may not make much sense. Also I'm not familiar on American Law so if I make any mistakes I'm sorry. This chapter is rated M for some mature content.

Chapter 3: Back and Worse Than Ever

Jesse's POV

That little girl screwed up my plans bad. Although she's 20 now so I suppose I can't call her a little girl anymore. Thanks to Scarlett Hudson and her meddlesome mother Rachel I have been stuck in prison for the past 16 years.

And yet today I have my "get out of jail free card". I am petitioning the parole board to grant me early parole. This is my chance to get my revenge. I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers. The guard comes to my cell. "All right St James. You're headed to your last chance out of here. Don't screw it up" the guard says. I wasn't going to. I had big plans for my release and I wasn't planning on screwing them up anytime soon.

I was a little nervous. My plans all hinged on one thing. Getting out of here. "Mr St James you do realise that kidnapping is a serious offence in the state of Ohio?" the parole board head says.

"I do however I have served time. I haven't got into any trouble whilst here. I believe I should be released on good behaviour" I say. "Mr St James we have reviewed your file.

You will be released on parole with strict conditions one being that you must not get into contact with any member of the Hudson family. If you do that or break any of your other parole violations or commit another felony then you will be sent straight back here. It goes without saying that you will have a criminal record and you will not be able to work in any job involving children. Do you understand the terms of your parole?" the parole board head asks.

"I do" I say. "Well then Mr St James you are free to go. You will have to report to your parole officer on the way out and he will be checking up on you" the parole head says. I am uncuffed and a guard escorts me out of the prison in the clothes I wore when I entered this dump 16 years ago. And now it's time for me to get my revenge. 1st stop- Christina Hudson.

Christina's POV

I never expected the beginning of my freshman year to be so well dull. But little did I know things were about to get a lot more interesting. And I wasn't going to like it. The day started off normally enough. But then Glee Club came around. And everything changed.

Jesse's POV

I walked through the halls of McKinley High ready to put the next phase of my plan into action. I adjust the black wig on my head. Goodbye Jesse St James, hello Aaron Lewis a teaching assistant with a particular interest in music. This is my ticket to putting the next stage of my plan into action. The old Indian dude who I'm surprised still works here comes out to meet me. "Hello Mr Lewis. I hear you're looking for a teaching assistant position" Figgins says shaking my hand. "Yes I am" I say. We go into his office and he asks me several questions until the last one comes. "Do you have a criminal record or any convictions that involve child-related crimes?" Figgins asks. "No. I don't" I say the lie slipping easily through my lips. "Well then congratulations. You'll start work as soon as possible helping the Glee Club with Mr Shue. I'm sure you'll be a perfect fit" Figgins says. I walk out of his office. I'm in.

Christina's POV

I walk into Glee Club that afternoon and standing next to Mr Shue is a new guy with black hair that looks distinctly fake to me. I don't know why but he looks familiar to me. He's wearing contacts but for some reason the face seems familiar to me. I try to wrack my brain to think of where I'd seen that face before but I couldn't. "Okay kids this is Mr Lewis, he's our new teaching assistant so please give him a warm welcome" Mr Shue says. We all stand up and clap but out of the corner of my eye I can see the new TA staring at me. Why? This is all beginning to get a little creepy. Who is this guy? And what does he want with me?

Jesse's POV

It's the end of the school day at McKinley and my chance. I could tell when I saw her in Glee that Rachel's brat recognizes me from somewhere. But I'm not going to let that ruin my plan. I will have my revenge. Christina heads to the auditorium and I follow her. She heads towards the microphone but I reach out and grab her hand. "Hello Christina" I say.

Christina's POV

The weird TA from earlier grabs my hand. "How on earth do you know my name?" I ask looking at him untrustingly. My mom always says that guys who look creepy and know your name without you telling them are criminals.

"Oh I know your mom" he says. I try to relax but this guy just creeps me out. "Who are you?" I ask. The guy pulls his wig off and I see the greasy curls of the guy in some of mom's old photos.

"You're my mom's ex-boyfriend Jesse" I say. "Clever, clever girl" Jesse says in his creepy voice. "I need to go" I say trying to turn on my heel and run as fast as I can. But Jesse pins my wrists together and backs me up against the wall of the auditorium. "LET GO OF ME!" I yell trying to wrestle his arms from mine but he just pins me there tighter.

I try to scream but his tongue dives into my mouth. I push my arms up in the hope of getting him off me but he pulls me around and pushes me down onto the stage.

I try to crawl backwards but Jesse keeps his arms firmly clamped around my wrists. He rips my shirt off and I try to swat his hand away but he's too strong for me.

He grabs for the button on my jeans. I again try to push him away but I can't. He rips my underwear off and undoes my bra with his teeth leaving bite marks on my breasts. I am completely naked and yet he is still fully clothed.

I think I may still have time to escape but in a few swift movements he has taken off his clothes whilst still having me pinned down. "There's no escape now" he says. "What did I do to deserve this?" I ask.

"Your whole family had me stuck in jail. Now now you have to pay" he says. He pushes down against me and I feel his body crushing my ribs. I see him moving towards me and I try to push him off before he takes my virginity from me but he thrust himself inside of me. I have to stop myself from howling from the pain. I lie there numbed to the surroundings. Jesse pulls away from me. "You tell a soul what I did and you'll be dead you hear me". I nod weakly but that small movement makes me vomit all over Jesse.

"Well now I hate you even more" Jesse says looking down at his naked body which is now covered in my puke. I am surrounded by a pool of blood from between my legs and the sight of it makes me throw up again. "You make me sick" Jesse says and kicks me off the stage. The last thing I see is Jesse walking away before something pounds against my head and the world goes black.

A/N: So what do you think should happen to Christina next? And Jesse? And the other characters? I'd love your input so if you have any suggestions don't be shy.

Review?


	4. Who Was It?

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB. The OC's are still mine.

Chapter 4: Who Was It?

Christina's POV

In my unconscious state all I can see is him. I see his face looming above mine, his arms clamping my wrists, his body crushing my ribs. It's like this horrible nightmare except it's my life and I can't wake up. Although right now waking up is the last thing I want to do. When my eyes finally open I stare out into a strange room. And the first thing I do is scream. A hoarde of strange people come into my room and I fall back into my waking nightmare.

When I wake again I see a doctor standing by my bedside. "Miss Hudson?" the doctor says. "That's me. Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Dr Jakes. I need to take you in to do a rape kit" she says. "Don't touch me" I say flinching away from her touch. "Miss Hudson we have to. We also need to do a pregnancy test" she says.

I don't want to but I let the doctor wheel me into another strange room. "Okay Miss Hudson. We strapped up your ribs, bandaged your bruised wrists and stitched up your head wound whilst you were unconscious but we need to do a rape kit. You will then be needed to talk to the police, okay?" Dr Jakes asks. I simply nod my head, feeling too weak to speak. "First of all Miss Hudson we need to know where the penetration occurred so we can collect evidence. Was it vaginally, orally or anally?" she says.

I know that I can't keep the silence up for very long so I say "Vaginally" in a very small voice. The doctor has a bag of my torn, ripped bloodstained clothes and even looking at them makes me remember. The doctor examines the bite marks and removes the bandages to reveal the ugly, purple bruises on my wrists.

Then comes the scary part. She asks me to put my legs up and open them so she can examine me. I try to keep them clamped shut but I can't. When the doctor tries to touch me however I pull away and scream "Get off me, get off me!". They only just manage to take the blood before I am pricked by the needle of sleep again.

_Rachel's POV_

"_Where is she?" I scream when I get into the ER. Finn tries to restrain me but by this point I am hysterical. _

"_Rachel Hudson, I'm looking for my daughter Christina. I got a call saying she'd been brought in after a rape. So where is she?" I yell at the nurse. _

_Clearly scared of me the woman simply points in the direction of Christina's room. When I walk in I am shocked. _

_My beautiful baby is covered in bandages and stitches. "Finny how could this happen to her?" I ask. "I don't know honey" he says. It only takes one look at my daughter, who looks so much smaller in her hospital bed for me to break down. I fall into Finn's arms. "She'll be ok Rach. She'll be ok" he says. I hope he's right._

Christina's POV

When I wake up this time there are familiar faces surrounding me. Mom, Dad, Lyndy, Chris and even my sister Scarlett are here. I guess it goes to show that a family tragedy is the thing to get everyone together. They all look concerned but I know what they really want to know. "I can't tell you who it was" I say struggling to keep my voice steady.

"I'm your mom. You can tell me anything" Mom says. "How? How can I tell you about one of the most painful experiences of my life? I can't stop reliving it but that doesn't mean I have to make you!" I scream and this time I can't stop. I cry. Chris however knows exactly what I need.

He doesn't ask who it was. He simply puts his arms round me and comforts me as I cry into his shirt. At this point it seems like Chris is the older of us. I begin to drift off and as I do Chris and Lyndy lie on either side of me. And although my nightmares don't stop they lessen.

_Rachel's POV_

_When I wake up Christina's hospital room is suddenly filled with people. All of the New Directions are here. "I take it you heard then?" I ask. "Yeah. It was Mr Shue who found her" Alex says. "Thank you all for coming" I say. "We wouldn't have it any other way" they say._

Christina's POV

When I wake up I am suddenly surrounded by people. "When did everyone get here?" I ask confused. "A few moments ago. You were asleep" my mom says. "I'm sorry but I don't really want to see all of you right now. It's a little overwhelming. Could you guys come back a little later? In a smaller group?" I ask.

They all nod and I am left with just my family again. I grab my mom's hand. "Stay with me please. No matter what" I say. My mom nods and I hug her. My entire family is here and I feel less complete than ever. He took that from me. He took everything from me.

A little while later there's a knock on my room door. My mom goes to open it before returning to sit beside me. My mom and dad are sitting on chairs, holding my hands and Chris, Lyndy and Scarlett are sitting on my bed.

A female police officer is the person who enters. "Miss Christina Hudson?" she questions. "That's me" I say worried about where this is going.

"My name is DCI Woods and I'm here to ask you some questions about your rape. I'm sorry but I'm going to need to ask you who raped you?" she asks.

"I can't tell you. He said he'd kill me if I told" I say my voice wavering. "I know this is hard for you. But you need to tell us what happened and who it was. Otherwise we'll never be able to catch this guy" she says.

"It was after hours in the auditorium. I had just finished practicing a song for glee club. He came in and said my name. I asked him how he knew it and he said he was my mom's exboyfriend. He took his wig off. I tried to go but he grabbed me. And that's when it happened" I say.

My mom squeezes my hand but it's not enough to stop me from crying. "There I've relived it for you" I say through my tears. "I know this is hard for you but you have to tell us who raped you Christina" the lady policewoman says.

"I can't. I can't say his name. It makes me think of him and I want to stop thinking about it. And how can you claim to know what I feeI? You have no idea how bad and dirty and slutty and horrible I feel!" I yell. Chris immediately jumps to my defense.

"Please stop. Can't you see it's hurting her?" he yells. Scarlett pulls Chris back down and whispers something that calms him down. "I really physically can't say his name" I say.

"Mrs Hudson could you name any of your exboyfriends who may have wanted to do this to your daughter. Christina all you have to do is nod if it's the right guy. You don't have to say anything ok?" she asks. I nod.

"I don't know. Jesse St James is most likely" Mom says. Even at the sounf of his name I flinch. And then slowly and it takes more effort to do this than anything else I've done that horrible day, I nod.

A/N: So what do you want to happen next? Leave your suggestions in reviews.

Review?


	5. Duets

Disclaimer: Yes, Glee is still not mine. All rights go to RIB. All the OC's are mine though.

A/N: This chapter will be more happy than the last one and will introduce the key romances of this story. Also someone asked who Dylan was. I was going to call Adam Flanagan Dylan but I decided on Adam instead and forgot to change that part of Cassidy's profile. There will be a lot of songs in this chapter but not as many as the audition chapter. I hope the songs say something different about each of the relationships.

Chapter 5: Duets

_Mr Shue's POV_

_I can hardly believe all these years later I am coaching my original Glee Club's kids. It doesn't seem like that long ago since they were here. Still I had a lot of work to do if I was gonna prepare these kids for nationals. So I decided on an assignment that would hopefully bring them together. "Ok guys this week's assignment is Duets" I say. "Cool do we get to choose our partners?" Mackenzie asks looking over at Matty. "No. I will choose your partners for you. The idea of this assignment is to get everyone working with someone different. So these are the duets: Christina Hudson and Alex Hummel-Anderson, Mackenzie Puckerman and Kevin Hummel-Anderson, Matty Puckerman, Tia Lopez-Pierce and Tori Lopez-Pierce (A/N: Cause there's 13 of them there needs to be one three), Cassidy Shuester and Adam Flanagan, Felicity Shuester and Callum Flanagan and Ollie Evans and Josh Abrams. Any questions?" I say. _

"_Yeah Mr Shue. Couldn't you pair me with a girl. I feel a bit weird doing a duet with a guy?" Ollie asks me. "Part of Glee Club is doing things that may seem uncomfortable but work out well. All the duet pairings will stay as is. I'm sure all of you will do great. Now happy duetting" I say. I hope my plan works._

**Alex's POV**

**Could Mr Shue read my mind or something? I really wanted a duets assignment. It means I'll get closer to Christina. Okay so I have a bit of a crush on her!. And now's my chance. I can show Christina I'm her perfect leading man. **

**I'm kinda nervous when I knock on Tinny's door (Tinny's my nickname for her from when we were younger) because I really want her to like me. I am greeted by Lyndy (Tinny's annoying little sister). I have to stop myself from inwardly groaning. "Hey Lyndy. Is your sister here?" I ask.**

"**In her room. She's been up there since that bad guy hurt her" Lyndy says. I thank Lyndy and get past her as soon as possible. I knock on her door and she lets me in. She's in black again. She always wears black these days. Still she looks good in anything. "Hey Tinny" I say. "Hey Lex" she replies. "So shall we practice?" I ask. We practice our duet and after we settle on Tinny's bed. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Shoot" she says. "Do you like me?" I ask. "What as a friend?" Tinny asks. "No I mean like "like"" I say.**

**She stares at me as if I've said something completely foreign. And then she sighs. "What was that for?" I ask. "Finally. I've been waiting for that since were we 13" she says. "Wait you knew?" I ask. "You were so obvious, Lex" Tinny says laughing. "So do you like me back?" I ask.**

**She leans forwards and kisses me. "Does that answer your question?" she asks. "I guess it does" I say leaning forward and kissing her again. We begin a full on makeout session but Tinny stops me. "I wanna go slow. Please. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be ready again" she says. "Okay. I'll wait. We're too young anyway" I say. She hugs me and says "Thank you". We spend the rest of our time together singing and chatting (and okay there may have been some kissing!).**

Christina's POV

I'm not sure exactly what Alex and I are. We've been friends forever but now we're more like friends with benefits. I guess when Lex asks to go steady I'll say yes. After I'm his girlfriend in everything but name. Today is our turn to duet and I'm really excited. My first duet with the guy I like. "Ok guys let's so what you have" Mr Shue says. Lex and I lock eyes and begin to sing our duet.

Alex:

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey

You know this could be something

Christina:

Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

Both:

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

Alex:

Cause when I close my eyes and look away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally believing

Both:

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

Christina:

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey

Both:

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh

I can't live without you

Cause baby, two

Is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I figured out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one

We finish singing and I am vaguely aware of Mr Shue telling us we did well. But my eyes are glued to Lex's. He takes my hand. "Tinny, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Lex asks. "Yes I will" I say. He kisses me and for a while it seems like it's just us in the choir room. I am brought back to earth by Mr Shue asking the next duo to perform.

_**Kevin's POV**_

_**Yes! This is my chance to show Kenny (that's my nickname for her) that I'm the right guy for her. I ring the doorbell to Kenny's house and her mom answers. "Ah Kevin what can I do for you?" Quinn asks. "I'm here to see Mackenzie" I say. "She's up in her room" Quinn says pointing upstairs. I thank her and go up to Mackenzie's room. I knock on the door. "Come in" she calls. "Okay Kev let's get this over with" she says.**_

_**We are about to practice but I interrupt Kenny. "Why do you act like you hate me? I'm pretty sure you don't" I say. "I don't hate you Kev. I have to act like I do. I'm head of the school I have to be in with the popular crowd. I can't hang out with you" Kenny says. "But do you like me?" I ask. "Of course I do. We've been hanging out since we were kids so it would be strange if I didn't" she says. "I meant in a romantic way" I say. "I guess you're cute but I doesn't matter. I'd never be able to go out with you and maintain popularity" she says. "That doesn't matter" I say. "It matters to me" Kenny says. And I take that as my cue to leave.**_

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**Kev says he's found the perfect song for us to sing. I'm a little dubious because if it's something that declares his love for me then I am royally screwed in the popularity department. Okay I'll be honest- I think Kev is the sweetest guy I've ever met and I'd love him to be my boyfriend but I can't. I don't want the next 4 years to be a complete and utter misery so I have to say no. For now at least. **_

"_**Right, next up Kevin and Mackenzie. Let's see what you guys have". I am a little nervous because I don't know what song Kev has chosen for us to sing but when the music starts I sigh with relief as it is a song I know.**_

_**Kevin:**_

_**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_

_**When I met you**_

_**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around**_

_**Turned you into someone new**_

_**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**_

_**Success has been so easy for you**_

_**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now**_

_**And I can put you back down too**_

_**Both:**_

_**Don't, don't you want me**_

_**You know I can't believe it **_

_**When I hear that you won't see me**_

_**Don't, don't you want me**_

_**You know I can't belive it **_

_**When you say that you don't need me**_

_**It's much too late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_

_**That much is true**_

_**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**_

_**Either with or without you**_

_**The five years we have had have been such good times**_

_**I still love you**_

_**But now I think it's time to live my life on my own**_

_**I guess that's just what I must do**_

_**Don't, don't you want me**_

_**You know I can't believe it **_

_**When I hear that you won't see me**_

_**Don't, don't you want me**_

_**You know I can't belive it **_

_**When you say that you don't need me**_

_**It's much too late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

_**We finish the song and Kevin asks me- "So do you want me Kenny?" . "Kevin I can't" I say. I see the tears forming in his eyes and I desperately want to take my words back but I can't. I watch him as he walks out the door and I whisper under my breath "I didn't mean it. I love you". But he can't hear me.**_

Matty's POV

I officially love this assignment! I get to sing with two incredibly hot chicks with the possibility of banging both of them. Okay I'll admit I like Tia better than Tori but they're both pretty hot. We are have been holed up in their room for about an hour or so and have made not much progress. Basically Tia and Tori have been arguing the entire time about what we should sing and I've been sitting back and watching them fight. Oh life for Matty Puckerman doesn't get much better than this.

_Tia's POV_

_I like Matty Puckerman. There I said it. Unfortunately for me, my sister like him too. I guess we're so close that even when falling in love Tori follows my lead. But I want him. And I will get him even if the girl I have to hurt to get him is my sister._

_Matty, Tori and I are going to perform our song and even before we start singing Tori is giving me dagger eyes. I guess she hates sharing Matty about as much as I do. Still we begin to sing._

_Matty:_

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_Tia:_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_Tori:_

_I waited eight long months _

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Matty:_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_Tia:_

_She's got it out for me_

_Matty:_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Tori:_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Tia:_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_Tori:_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_Matty:_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Tori:_

_Cause god it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Matty:_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Tia:_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_Tori: _

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_Tia:_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_Tori:_

_They want and want and want they like it's easy to if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Tia:_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now_

_Tori:_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_Tia: _

_But god does it feel good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_Matty:_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Tori:_

_Cause god it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Tia:_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Tori:_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

_Tia:_

_Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Tori:_

_Whoa I never meant to brag _

_But, I got him where I want him now_

_Tia:_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_Tori:_

_But god does it feel good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_Matty: _

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Tia: _

_Cause god it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_By the end of the song me and Tori are bringing out the claws. It takes me about two seconds flat to tackle Tori to the ground. We scream bloody murder, pull each other's hair. My hands swipe along her wrist, her knee bangs me in the nose. All the time we yell "he's mine". Tori manages to get up but with one swipe of my leg she is back on the floor and we are scratching each other's eyes out once again. Matty looks bemused and the rest of the glee kids are yelling "FIGHT!" the entire time. It takes about twenty minutes for the fight to be broken up. However Matty looks at me with almost admiratory eyes. Score 1-0 to me._

**Cassidy's POV**

**I have to ace this assignment- a) so I can prove that I got into glee club on talent not because my dad's the teacher and b) so that Adam Flanagan notices me. It's that simple. So I invited him over to "practice" and wow him with my incredible guitar skills. Hopefully he enjoys this duet assignment and realises that I am an incredible girl who should be his girlfriend. I hear the doorbell and run to get it. "Come on in Adam" I say. "Why thank you" he says smiling- I love his smile. We go upstairs and begin to practice our duet.**

_**Adam's POV**_

_**I liked Cass Shuester when I first met her. And now I like her just as much if not more. She's sweet, funny, really pretty and plays pretty mean guitar. What more could you want in a girl? Our duet had an extra special something. Her and her guitar. I was pretty sure I wanted to ask her out but the timing had to be perfect.**_

"_**Adam and Cassidy, you're up next" Mr Shue says and winks at Cassidy. I love how she's so cool with her dad being her teacher. I'd hate it. She gets her guitar out and we begin our duet.**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**It's been a long time since I came around**_

_**It's been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh**_

_**I'd give anything to be your baby doll**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**You said sit back down where you belong **_

_**Adam:**_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**Sit back down on the couch where we **_

_**Made love for the first time and you said to me this**_

_**Adam:**_

_**Something, something about this place**_

_**Something bout lonely nights**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**And my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

_**Yeah something about, baby, you and I**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**It's been two years since I let you go**_

_**I couldn't listen to a joke or rock and roll**_

_**Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart**_

_**Adam:**_

_**On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold**_

_**With a guitar humming and no clothes**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**Ooh-oh Ooh-oh**_

_**Adam: **_

_**Sit back down where you belong**_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**Sit back down on the couch where we**_

_**Made love for the first time and you said to me this**_

_**Adam:**_

_**Something, something about this place**_

_**Something bout lonely nights**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**And my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

_**Yeah something about baby you and I**_

_**Adam:**_

_**You and I,**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You, you and I, I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**I'd rather die**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**C'mon!**_

_**Put your drinks up**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent**_

_**Cause you can't buy a house in heaven**_

_**There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life**_

_**It's my daddy, Nebraska and Jesus Christ**_

_**Something, something about the chase**_

_**Six whole years**_

_**I'm a New York woman, born to run you down**_

_**So I have my lipstick all over your face**_

_**Something, something about just knowing when it's right**_

_**So put your drinks up for Nebraska**_

_**For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you!**_

_**Adam:**_

_**You and I,**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Baby, I'd rather die**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Nebraska, I'd rather die**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**It's been a long time since I came around**_

_**It's been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**After we finish the song and Cassidy puts her guitar down I step towards her. This could be too forward but I won't know till I try I guess. I kiss her and to my surprise she kisses back. This may not have been the wisest decision with her dad in the room but he doesn't appear to be being about to hit me. Neither of us wants to push our luck so we both pull away. I instead hug her and whisper in her ear "Breadstix. 8pm. Friday?" I ask. "You bet" she says and we sit down to watch the next duet.**_

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I was pleasantly surprised when I was paired with Callum for the assignment. Anyone with eyes can tell he's a babe and I am going to be the one who asks him out. At least I hope I will. I have it carefully planned in my head. He'll come over, I'll ask, he'll say yes and then we'll get on with our duet. I hear him coming up the stairs so I quickly check my hair in the mirror. It looks ok so I let him in. **_

_**He comes bearing flowers. "What's the special occasion?" I say covering my face with my hair. "Will you Felicity Shuester come on a date with my on Saturday?" he asks me. Looks like he beat me to it. "Yes I will" I say and kiss him. "Well I guess we can put off practice a little longer" he says and our kiss turns into a fully blown makeout session. Good job my dad didn't come and check on us!**_

_**Callum's POV**_

_**I am going out with Felicity Shuester! Score! We spend the next day leading up to Glee Club just holding hands and making jokes and yes the occasional kiss. I can't believe I'm going out with a fit girl (admittedly I have known her since we were kids but then so has everyone in Glee Club since all our parents were involved in Glee before us).**_

_**I have the feeling our duet is going to be awesome. We go after Adam and Cassidy who almost make out in the choir room. I give my brother a high five before going to sing the duet with Felicity. It's one of her favourite songs so I hope I do my part justice.**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**There's something sweet and almost kind**_

_**But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**_

_**But now he's dear and so unsure**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

_**Callum:**_

_**She glanced this way, I thought I saw**_

_**And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw**_

_**No it can't be, I'll just ignore**_

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**New and a bit alarming**_

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

_**True that he's no prince charming**_

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

_**We finish our song and take our seats but this time we get seats next to each other. And even during the last duet we don't stop holding hands.**_

_**Josh's POV**_

_**Okay I hate it when straight guys immediately assume that gay guys are going to hit on them. Is Ollie attractive? Well duh! Do I like him romantically? I'm not sure yet but he seems cute. But still just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm necessarily going to try and turn him. Although my gaydar did sense something when we met. Maybe he is.**_

_**Ollie is really nervous about doing this song with me I can tell because he won't look at me at all during our rehearsal. "I'm not going to try and turn you if that's what you're worried about" I say. "I wasn't" he says although I can tell he's lying. "Then why are you so nervous?" I ask. **_

"_**Because I'm undecided ok. I can't tell if I like girls or if I like guys" he says. "Well why don't you kiss a girl then kiss a guy and find out?" I ask. "Yeah because where will anyone be willing to that for me?" he asks. **_

"_**I would" I say and I can feel him leaning into me. We kiss and when it's over he turns away embarrassed. "Decide yet?" I ask. "Still undecided" he says though his cheeks are flaming. Yep he's definitely at least bi but I'd say fully gay. As to not embarrass Ollie further I suggest practicing the duet. He nods gratefully and we get to work.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**Okay it's my most embarrassing secret. I say I'm undecided about my sexuality to hide the fact that I like boys. I thought I liked Tia when I was younger so I kissed her and felt nothing. When I kissed Josh it was like fireworks.**

**But at this school everyone hates the gays so I'm in the closet for now at least. I just hope Josh doesn't out me before I'm ready. I like him which was why I didn't want to be paired with him on this assignment. I thought everyone would pick up on the chemistry and work out that I'm gay. But Josh seems to be keeping quiet so I relax and we sing.**

**Josh:**

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Ollie:**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**Josh:**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Ollie:**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in?**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**Both:**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go?**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Josh:**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in?**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**Both:**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go?**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**

**Oh, this could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know**

**Somewhere only we know**

**We finish singing and go to sit down. Josh whispers in my ear "When are you going to tell everyone?" he asks. I know he's referring to my sexuality. "Not yet" I whisper back.**

**A/N: Hope you liked the couples! The songs used in this chapter were Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift- Two Is Better Than One, Don't You Want Me- Glee Cast Version, Misery Business- Paramore, You and I- Lady Gaga, Something There- Beauty and the Beast and Somewhere Only We Know-Keane. All rights go to owners. Please leave your suggestions for some drama to happen next chapter.**

**Review? (and leave suggestions)**


	6. Outed!

Disclaimer: Ok so Glee is still not mine. All rights go to RIB. All the OC's are mine.

A/N: This chapter will focus specifically on Josh and Ollie's relationship (Felicity will also be important in this chapter but that comes later).

Chapter 6: Outed!

_**Josh's POV**_

_**At recess, Ollie immediately pulls me round to the empty bike sheds at the back. "Hey" I say. "Hey" he says kissing me. "So shall we go?" I ask taking his hand. He looks quickly round and then nods. **_

"_**You were checking to see if anyone was looking weren't you? Are you embarrassed by me or something?" I ask him. "No. I just haven't told anyone that I'm gay yet. Not even my parents" he says. "Well why not Ollie, we've been going out for weeks?" I ask. "Because I'm not ready yet. Maybe I'll never be ready. Just because the whole school knows that you're gay doesn't mean that I want them to know I am" he says.**_

"_**Why should you care what anyone else thinks?" I ask him. "Because I don't want my high school life to be hell. And neither should you" Ollie says.**_

_**And with that he turns and runs away from the bike shed and back towards school. And from me. I take the phone out of my pocket which has been recording our entire conversation. I know I really should let him take his time but it's been 2 weeks already and he hasn't told anyone. Before I can think twice I upload the video to YouTube. The whole school with have it by lunchtime. I seriously hope Ollie won't hate me after this.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**I feel really bad about my earlier conversation with Josh. He's right. I should've just got the torture over with as soon as we started dating but it's such a big thing. I was just really scared. **

**I should tell everyone. Starting with Glee Club. As I am walking to Glee a football player appears from out of nowhere and I am covered in icy cold purple slushie. **

**I am shoved into the lockers. "We hate you, you fag!" the football player yells at me. How did they know? I wipe the slushie out of my eyes and then check my phone. There's a new video up on youtube. I look at it's contents and then at the uploader. "Josh you bastard" I angrily whisper under my breath.**

_**Josh's POV**_

_**I am worried when Ollie doesn't appear for Glee Club. After we're let out I go and search for him and find him in new clothes standing by his locker. "What happened?" I ask although I think I know. **_

"_**I got slushied. And it's all because of that video you uploaded!" Ollie yells at me. "I'm so sorry Ollie. I just wanted you to be honest about who you were" I say. "But now it's up on the internet where EVERYONE can see it. I told you I hadn't told my parents. Now they're going to find out from the internet. And don't just say it's confined to YouTube cause it'll have spread onto Facebook by now. I can't believe you did this to me!" he yells.**_

"_**I thought it would be easier once everything was out in the open" I say. "Is it easier to be hated? Is it easier to get a slushie facial every day? No it's not! I thought you of all people would understand why I didn't want to come out straight away. But you betrayed me. And I'm done with you" he says. **_

_**And he runs away. But not before I can see the tears running down his face. And then identical ones come from my own.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**I can't believe Josh. My life is officially over. I'll never be able to set foot in McKinley again. It starts when I get home. "Mom and Daddy want to see you Ollie" my sister Kiki says dragging me by the sleeve. My parents are looking disapprovingly at me.**

"**Is there something you want to tell us Ollie?" Dad asks indicating the video. "You already know and yes it's true. I was going to tell you but my boyfriend and the internet beat me to it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room. I want to be alone" I say slamming the door behind me. I can hear my mom and dad's angry voices behind me but I ignore them. When I get up to my room I turn my music up as loud as I can, throw myself onto my bed and cry.**

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I have to say I was surprised when that video was released. I never took Ollie as the gay type. But then again people always think I'm nice. And I'm the furthest thing from it. I really don't give a shit about anyone. My goal is to be appreciated. Recognized for the huge talent that is me. And maybe getting popular along the way wouldn't hurt. All I've heard the past few weeks is Christina, Christina, Christina and oh don't we all feel sorry for Christina. I feel sorry for the girl obviously but she shouldn't take all the attention away from those of us who really deserve it. **_

_**So I have a plan. A plan that will get me attention. And it involves the newly single and vulnerable, recently out from the gay closet Ollie Evans. He is going to give me what I want. **_

_**I arrived at Ollie's house and knocked on the door. "Hey Mercedes I'm here to see Ollie" I say when Ollie's mom answers the door. "Okay dear hopefully you can cheer him up" she says. Oh I know I will. **_

_**I go into Ollie's room and find him crying on his bed. Perfect. Vulnerable and male. Just what I need at this point. I quickly set up my camera phone and sit next to him on the bed. He sits up. "Are you ok?" I ask him. "Hey my first boyfriend ever dumped me and I was outed to the entire school. But I'll be just fine" he says in a wry voice. "I know something that'll take your mind off it" I say. "What?" he asks. I unbutton my bra. "I'm gay and you're with Callum. Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks.**_

"_**This will be good for everyone. You won't feel anything and I'm in love with Callum. This is simply to take your mind off everything" I say. Ollie shrugs and continues to unbutton my shirt.**_

_**(This little bit is rated M for sexual content)**_

_**I slip my tongue into his mouth. He pulls off my jeans, rips off my bra and panties. I do the same for him. His tongue explores my entire body before finally settling back in my mouth. "Are you sure?" he whispers in my ear. I nod and he enters me. I scratch his back and pulls him closer to me. We settled into a rhythm and it was nice. All I heard was Ollie's loud moans and my own soft snorts. It was like we were the only two people in the world. And yet it felt wrong. Maybe because it wasn't with Callum or because Ollie was gay. I rolled off the bed once Ollie had removed himself from me. Yes! My phone had our full sex tape. Soon I would be the most popular and talked about girl in school. And that was exactly where I wanted to be.**_

_**Review?**_


	7. Sex Tape

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, if it was Finn and Rachel would still be together. All rights go to RIB. The OC's are still mine though.

A/N: Although this chapter once again focuses on Felicity and Josh and Ollie but with some Callum and Mr Shue this time. I haven't forgotten about all the other characters and they will still be in it (oh and anyone who wants to know what happens with Christina, don't worry that's coming soon).

Chapter 7: Sex Tape

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**Whilst Ollie was sleeping (and snoring very loudly I might add) I transferred my video onto his phone, saved it in his videos, then deleted the video from mine. Yes! Now it would look like he recorded us having I am just so brilliant. Maybe one day I could have a job as a criminal mastermind or an evil genius. Nah then no one would be able to see how amazing I am. And now to upload to the internet. Now how can I make sure everyone sees it? Ah I know. I work out my evil plan and all I have to do is wait till tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**It was assembly next day and boy was it interesting. One minute we are sitting listening to Figgins groan on about something or other and then….. OMG. **

**His PowerPoint presentation fades out and in its place… it's me and Felicity having sex! She taped it! That evil bitch! I can feel the eyes of the entire school staring at me. I look even worse now than I did when everyone found out I was gay. Now I'm the gay guy that looks like I'm sleeping with some girl to look straight. Fanbloodytastic! Now time to find Felicity and dig in my claws.**

"**What the hell!" I yell when I meet Felicity after assembly. "Oh you liked my little surprise" she says putting on her cutesy little girl look. "**

**Oh don't pull that, you knew exactly what you were doing" I say. "Actually since I sent that video from your phone everyone will think you took advantage of me and videoed me without my knowing. Or at least that's what I'll tell them. Bye Ollie. As always it's been a great waste of my time" she says flouncing away. I am left standing there dumbstruck.**

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**Now it's time to face the music. Otherwise known as my dad. And he looks fucking mad. But at least if he's mad he's paying attention to me rather than perfect Cassidy who's always been Dad's favourite. **_

_**He's holding up Ollie's phone. "Would you care to explain what this is Felicity Amanda Shuester?" he asks. Uh oh. You know you're in trouble when your Dad full names you. "That's not my phone. It's Ollie's. I swear I didn't even know he was recording Dad" I say. "I know it's Ollie's phone Felicity I was referring to your having sex" he says.**_

_**As the brilliant actress I am I burst into tears immediately. My Dad automatically hugs me. "What happened honey?" he asks me. "He…..he took advantage of me, Daddy. He forced me into having sex with him and then he released the tape. He wanted me to be his beard. I said no naturally but he forced me" I say through my flood of fake tears. "Don't worry darling. We'll sort this" he says. When my dad walks away I wipe the tears away and secret smile. My plan is working perfectly.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**After a horrible day of twice as many slushies as usual I get to my favourite part of the day. Glee Club.**

**Callum gives me evils as I come into the room and I avert my eyes. But the worst thing is Mr Shue. He is positively glaring at me. "Ollie you're out. You had sex with my daughter and made and released a sex tape so you're out. And I suggest if you don't want to be arrested for child pornography you go" he says. **

**Well there's not really much you can say to that. I simply slip out of the room. And I don't notice Felicity and Callum following me. **

_**Callum's POV**_

"_**Oh so you came out to follow lover boy did you?" I ask Felicity. "Look Callum I needed Ollie for my plan to work okay. I had to hurt you to use Ollie so that I could get noticed" I say. "Oh so you used him. You don't even deny it. You used him, you cheated on me and you taped your sex. You really are an evil twisted girl aren't you" he says. "Look man I had no idea" Ollie says looking guiltily at me. **_

"_**I know man but you still slept with my girlfriend so I'm a little pissed at you right now so can you please go" I say. Ollie nods and goes away. And then I really let Felicity have it. "You don't care about anyone do you? Not me, not your sister, not your dad, not Ollie. You only care about one person and that's you. I can't believe I fell for your sweet and innocent act. You're evil" I yell.**_

"_**That is not true. I really do like you Callum. I just have this necessity to be the centre of attention and what I did with Ollie didn't mean anything" she says. "It meant something to me. You cheated Felicity and you can't take that back. I'm done" I say. **_

_**I walk away but not before I take one last look at her face. It looks shocked and hurt. Of course it does. Her face looks whatever suits the situation. She doesn't care about me at all. And I don't care about her.**_

Christina's POV

I find Felicity crying in the girls bathroom. "What's up?" I ask trying to be friendly. "Callum broke up with me" she says. "Well you deserved it. You cheated on him and willingly too" I say. "He took advantage of me!" she protests.

"No he didn't. It's happened to me, that's not what it looks like. You came onto him. But you made it look like it was his fault. That was so wrong. And don't lie and tell me you didn't. I've seen the tape. You took off your clothes first" I say. "So what you going to do about it?" she asks trying to taunt me.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to expose you for the fake you really are" I say and I stare her down. For a moment she almost looks scared. Well good. No one should lie about something as terrible as what happened to me. Not when the people who it's really happened to don't have that choice.

Review?


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: As ever I don't own Glee, all rights go to RIB. The OC's are mine though.

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated for 2 weeks and the only excuse I have for that is that I've had major writer's block and have my Creative Writing English CA next week so I had to think of a story for that before I could focus my attention on this. Anyway I'm back now. This chapter will be focused on secrets that the characters have been hiding being revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Confessions

Christina's POV

"LET GO OF ME" I yell. I can see Jesse about to grab me and I try to pull my arm away because I know what's going to happen next but it doesn't work. I feel his arms clamping around my wrists, his tongue in my mouth and I can't bear it. I scream but no one comes to help. I hope the torture will end but I see him thrust himself into me. Just as I see myself bleeding out I wake up.

"MOM!" I yell downstairs. My mom comes rushing into my room and immediately. "I had it again. The nightmare". My mom curls up next to me in my bed. She sings my favourite song to me and I fall asleep.

See I guess the truth is that I'm not holding it together. As much as I want to I can't. I may paint on a happy face but inside I just can't stop thinking about him. He's still out there. Somewhere. And he'll come back and look for me.

I need to get these feelings out. Privately. So at lunchtime I sneak into the choir room and do the only thing I've ever known how to do when I'm in pain. I sing.

Christina:

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Ooh

Young girl, it's alright

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

Ooh

When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one there, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way

You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Yeah

Oh

Young girl, don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Ooh, woah, yeah

Young girl, just hold tight

Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Ooh

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you look outside, look inside to your soul

When there's no one there, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way

If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within

I can't finish the song. Singing about being strong when I feel so weak is impossible. No matter what I do I can't stop seeing Jesse's face. So I do what I have done for the past few weeks. I take the razor out of my pocket and dig it into my skin.

I flinch slightly as the blood comes out of the wound but it is nowhere near as bad as the pain I feel all the time. So I keep doing it. Then I simply wipe the blood off my wrists, pull my sweater sleeves down and paint on my happy face. I don't even recognize myself anymore. But that's okay. Who I am since Jesse is not someone I want to know anyway.

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**So this week's theme for Glee is Emotions. We have to sing a song that portrays a strong emotion. Christina excused herself but that's not surprising. Everyone's fawning around Felicity now saying how horrible what Ollie did to her was. **_

_**But I've seen that tape. She seduced him. Simple as. And I have a plan to take care of her. But first my Glee assignment. Naturally it's for Kevin but I seriously hope he doesn't read too much into it.**_

_**(A/N: I've altered the lyrics slightly to make the song appropriate for Mackenzie and Kevin)**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me **_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colours in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favourite songs**_

_**I could tell you his favourite colour's green**_

_**He hates to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**He is so beautiful and he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I loved him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**And I won't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you his favourite colour's green**_

_**He hates to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**He is so beautiful and he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I loved him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He stands there and walks away **_

_**My god if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He' d never tell you, but he can't play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My god he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my makeup **_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's green**_

_**He hates to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**He is so beautiful and he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I loved him**_

_**If you asked me if I loved him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**I finish singing and catch Kevin's eye. He grabs my sleeve and gestures that he wants to talk after. After Glee Club finishes Kevin drags me out of the choir room and wraps his arms around my waist. "So you do like me?" Kevin questions. I sigh but confess "yeah I do" I say. "Good" he says and kisses me. and I kiss him back. "You know I have something I want to take care of. We're taking down Felicity" I say. "Count me in" he says. I take his hand and we walk over to the others.**_

Matty's POV

Woo! Operation Takedown Mr Shue's daughter is a go. Me, Kenz, Tia, Tori, Kevin (ugh why'd she have to like that guy), Josh, Callum and Ollie are outside the girls bathroom (one of the places where I do my best pickup work). We are going to record Felicity saying she staged the whole thing and hopefully get that bitch out of here for good. All in a day's work for me and Kenz- the troublesome twosome. And boy do I love causing trouble.

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I walk past the really bad spies from Glee on my way into the bathroom. Ah well even if they want to take me down it means my plan's worked. All eyes on me.**_

_**Christina is waiting in the bathroom and I wonder what the hell she wants to talk to me about. Maybe she's feeling bad because I stole her thunder from her little sob story.**_

_**Ah well there's only room for one at the top and at the moment that's me. I've become one of the most popular girls in school and I'm a cheerio now. Nothing can touch me.**_

"_**I want you to admit it. Admit that you seduced Ollie, made the sex tape and framed him for it. It's not fair for you to be claiming he took advantage of you" she says. **_

"_**Fine I did all of that. It doesn't matter now anyway. No one can touch me. I'm popular and nothing's gonna take that away from me" I say.**_

_**Christina takes a recording device from her pocket. "Well looks like I have all I need. Once everyone realises you're a fraud they'll knock you on your ass faster than you can make any argument. Hope you had a nice time at the top Felicity. But unless you admit what you just said freely then this tape's going out. I'll leave you to think about it" Christina says leaving the girl's bathroom meaning I'm stood there speechless. I never thought anyone could outmanoeuvre me!**_

Christina's POV

When I come outside my friends are waiting for me. "That was awesome. Give me five girl" Matty says. I laugh and high five him back. All the other glee clubbers hug me. But the truth is blackmailing one lying teenage girl doesn't take away what Jesse did to me.

I arrive home that evening completely drained. Chris, Mom, Dad and even Lyndy try to comfort me but I sneak past the kitchen, grab a knife from one of the drawers and head upstairs to the bathroom.

I hate that he did this to me. But I need to take away the pain somehow. So I slice. Each cut fades Jesse's face from my memory. The pain overwhelms me. I reopen old scars and simply keep digging the knife into my skin. I do this until I start feeling dizzy. The room spins and then I fall to the floor before everything goes black.

**Alex's POV**

**I knock on Christina's front door. Her mom answers. "Hey Mrs Hudson. Is Tinny in?" I ask. "Yes she should be upstairs. She's been up there for quite a while though, will you check she's ok?" Rachel asks me. "Of course Rachel" I say and make my way up the stairs. I check in her room but she's not there. Then the bathroom. It's locked but I've known how to jimmy every single lock in the Hudson house since I was nine. I manage to pick the lock and when I enter the room the sight isn't pretty. There she is, my beautiful girlfriend. There's blood everywhere, her hair is matted with it and it's spurting out from her wrists. I have to try hard to stop from screaming as I press a towel against her arm. I search to see what happened and next to her I find a knife. "Oh Tinny what have you done?" I ask myself. I take my phone out my pocket and quickly punch in the numbers. "911. Ambulance please. My girlfriend's tried to kill herself" I say.**

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter were The Voice Within-Christina Aguilera and I'd Lie- Taylor Swift. All rights go to owners. If you have any ideas for this story at all then leave a review or drop me a PM.**

**Review?**


	9. Searching

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, all rights to RIB. All the OC's are mine.

A/N: So this chapter will focus mainly on Christina and Alex with a little bit of Mackenzie and Matty. And this chapter will introduce a new storyline involving Alex. This chapter is rated M for mature content.

_Previously: "911 my girlfriend's tried to kill herself"_

Chapter 9: Searching

Christina's POV

When I wake up there are faces surrounding me. I don't know where I am or why I'm there but I guess I'll probably get questions from the interrogation party that's crowded round my bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" my mom screams at me. I can see the red splotches around her eyes where she's been crying. I feel bad for hurting her like this but nowhere near as bad as I felt before….before what?, oh yeah I cut myself and then passed out.

"Look I'm sorry I did it Mom but I wasn't trying to kill myself" I say. "What were you trying to do?" my dad asks in that solemn quiet way of his that shows he's disappointed in you but wants to understand. "To block the pain out" I say. I look at them with the "I love you guys but can you please leave me with my boyfriend" look and they leave the room. My mom meets my eyes as she leaves the room and I can see a flicker of understanding.

Alex sits on the side of my bed and I reach over for his hand. "I didn't do it to hurt you" I say. "No you did it to hurt yourself. That's worse" he says. "I know. But I'm trying I really am. I just need to find a new way to deal" I say. "And I have just the project for you" he says. "Oh yeah?" I ask intrigued. "I want you to help me find my mom. I also need to find a way to get to New York" he says.

"Of course I'll come. And I know exactly how to get to New York. Leave it to me. We'll have 2 weeks there to find your mom" I say. He kisses me and says "Thanks babe. How come 2 weeks?" he asks. "The feds found Jesse. If we leave on Saturday then we'll be back in time for the trial" I say. "So this is on?" he asks. "It's on" I say and we hug.

**Alex's POV**

**It's Friday evening and Tinny called me over to her house. "So everything's set for tomorrow" she says hugging me and smiling. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I told my parents I needed a break after the whole cutting myself and ending up in hospital thing and that staying with Scarlett in New York was a good idea. I also said I wanted you to come with me and my mom called your dads and they agreed although they don't know why we're really going. Scarlett does but I had to tell her so she'd let us stay" I say.**

"**That's incredible! I can't believe you managed to do all that for me. I love you" I say. "I love you too" she says and we kiss. **

**Christina's POV**

**It's the next day and we are in New York! I'm home. Scarlett meets us off the plane and we head back to her apartment. "You guys can do whatever you need to do but no funny business. I have a make up dance class today so I'll see you later" she says. "So where do we start?" I ask Alex.**

"**I'm honestly not really sure. I know the name of the agency my dad's went through so I guess we can start there" he says. "What's the name of it?" I ask. "Oakridge Medical Clinic" I say. "Well it's a start" I say and type the details into the computer.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

"**Matty?" I ask using my pleading voice as I enter his room that evening. "What do you want?" he asks. "I want you to come on a double date with me and Kevin. Just to Breadstix. Will you?" I ask. **

"**Oh come on Kenz you know I hate that dude" he says. "I know but did you hear what I said? You get to bring a date and use some of your smarmy pick up lines" I say.**

"**Make it two dates and you've got yourself a deal" he says. I look at him with my "Really?" look. "What? Two dates means I have a good chance of shagging at least one of the girls I bring. Or both. I am that awesome after all" he says. **

**I sigh but shake his hand. "Deal" I say.**

Matty's POV

I can't believe I agreed to come on this stupid date with my sister and her new geeky boyfriend but when given the chance to get with 2 girls, you go for it. I am at Breadstix with Tia, Tori, my sister and her boyfriend. Okay so question now is which girl am I going to shag first. Ahh I think a threesome is on the cards. I grab Tia and Tori's hands and drag them to the restroom. Who says you can't have fun on a double date with your sister and her boyfriend? Definitely not me.

**Alex's POV**

"**Are you sure we're going to find anything out from here?" I ask. We are at the clinic I mentioned earlier after Tinny having found where it was. "Yeah I'm sure. This will be fine don't worry" she says. She does the talking usually as she's more confident with people. "Hello we need to see the file on the Hummel-Anderson case. This is Alex Hummel-Anderson and we're trying to find his mom. Can you help?" I ask. **

"**Do your parents know you're here?" the smug faced man behind the desk says. "Yes they do. They weren't happy but they agreed" I say. "I can show you the file but anything else you have to find out yourself" the man says. He brings a thick file out. "Knock yourself out" he says. I thumb through the pages but it's mostly legal jargon I don't understand. Until I find an address. "She lives on 221 West 23****rd**** Street. Let's grab a map and get out of here" I say.**

Christina's POV

We grab a taxi and go to the address mentioned in the file. I can see Alex getting nervous so I squeeze his hand. "It's gonna be fine. She'll love you" I say. He knocks on the door and a tall woman answers. She's tall and blonde, nothing like Alex.

"Can I help you?" she asks. "Yes we're looking for Anna Meadows. She may have lived here in the past" Alex says. "Oh gosh I'm sorry. Anna moved to Kentucky. About 12 years ago" she says. "Okay then, we're sorry to have bothered you" I say.

We get back to Scarlett's apartment and Alex breaks down on the bed. "We came to New York for nothing. There's no way we're going to be able to get to Kentucky" he says.

"We'll come back. There'll be other chances" I say. "She doesn't love me. She would've found me otherwise" he says and he starts crying. I tilt his head up. "I love you. Do you need anyone else?" I ask.

"No. I guess not. I'm not going to stop trying to find her though" he says. I kiss him. He kisses back and the kiss becomes deeper. He starts at my shirt buttons and I don't pull away which shocks even me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks me. I am scared but Alex isn't like Jesse. He loves me and he won't hurt me. I nod. He pulls my shirt off. We strip each other until we are both naked. "Are you really sure?" he asks. I nod and he slips his tongue inside my mouth. The kiss becomes more urgent and he slides inside me. His hands gently scratch my back. He moves inside me, going deeper with each thrust. It doesn't feel bad though. It feels right.

We keep moving together until I squeeze Alex's shoulder. We both reach our orgasm at the same time. He slides out of me and we lie next to each other on the bed.

"That was…" I say. "Amazing" Alex finishes. He pulls his clothes back on as do I. He seems to be rummaging in his coat pocket for something. He takes out a small box. "What is that?" I ask. He opens the box to reveal a silver ring with two joined hearts and a diamond in the centre. "A promise ring?" I ask. "Yeah. This is my promise to love you forever. I've had it for a while but I felt like now was the right time to give it to you" he says. "It's beautiful. And if you wait one more second before putting it on my finger then I'm going to have to grab it off you" I say.

He laughs and slides it on my finger. We kiss but just a light gentle kiss. I fall asleep twisting my new ring on my finger. And I sleep soundly for the first time in months.

NEXT TIME: Jesse's Trial

Review?


	10. What's The Verdict?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB. As usual all OC's are mine.

A/N: This chapter will basically be entirely revolving around Christina but will involve some Finchel and Alex as well. Any mistakes regarding American Law- I apologise. Oh and Rachel and Christina do different oaths to everyone else as Rachel is Jewish and so are her children.

Chapter 10: What's The Verdict?

Christina's POV

"Honey it's time to go" my mom calls up the stairs. I look at myself in the mirror before I go. I look a mess but then that's what my lawyer wanted. The more of a mess a look, the more the jury will think the rape affected me.

Heck I could just pull out my arms with their spider web of scars and then they'll know. I join my parents and Alex (who is here for moral support). He reaches over and squeezes my hand. Maybe I can get through this after all.

When we arrive at Lima Municipal Court Alex is shuttled off into the courtroom whilst me, mom and dad go into the sequestered witness room. This is it.

"The prosecution calls Miss Christina Quinn Hudson to the stand" my lawyer calls. Okay stay calm Christina, I tell myself. I walk nervously onto the stand but I spot Alex in the stands and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Do you affirm that all the testimony you are about to give in the case now before the court will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; this you do affirm under the pain and penalties of perjury?" she (my lawyer) says to me.

"I do" I say and sit down.

"Could you state your name and address for the court record?" she asks me.

"Christina Quinn Hudson. I live at 231 West Road, Lima, Ohio" I say.

"Miss Hudson when did you meet the defendant, Jesse St James?"

"I met him about 2 months ago at my school McKinley High. He was the assistant music teacher. Or at least I thought he was"

"What was Mr St James's relationship with you, Miss Hudson?"

"We had no relationship. He was my mom's exboyfriend and he kidnapped my older sister when she was a baby"

"And he raped you in the auditorium of your school. Could you tell the court what happened Miss Hudson?"

"He came in after I'd finished practicing for Glee. I was scared because he knew my name without me telling him. He pulled off his wig and I recognized who he was. He grabbed me and pinned me down. Then he kissed me and ripped my clothes off. That when it happened. He kicked me off the stage and the next thing I knew I was in hospital"

"How has the rape affected you Miss Hudson?"

"I still have nightmares. I still have the scars and I started cutting myself to stop the pain of remembering"

"Could you show us?"

I take a deep breath and pull up my shirt sleeves. The scars are on show to everyone.

"Thank you Miss Hudson". My lawyer steps away and Jesse's lawyer steps up. I look over at Alex again for reassurance. He flashes yet another smile and I prepare to be ripped to shreds.

"Miss Hudson what possible reason could Jesse have to rape you?" Jesse's lawyer asks. He has a horrible, sneery face, the kind that just makes you want to punch him.

"He liked my mom and she married my dad instead. He kidnapped my sister and spent 16 years in jail for it. Isn't it obvious? He wanted revenge on our family"

"You do realise that his parole conditions prevented Jesse from working with children and from contacting any member of your family. Why would he risk being thrown in jail again?"

"Because the desire for revenge is more than the desire not to go back to jail. With all due respect you can make it sound like Jesse didn't rape me but I know what happened to me. And you can't cover over that"

"No more questions" Jesse's lawyer says. I smile because the ordeal is over and I managed to make Jesse's lawyer look like a twit. Score!

_Rachel's POV_

_I wanted to hug Christina after she came off the stand but I was still sequestered. Alex did though. I'm so glad she has such a great boyfriend to support her. And now it's my turn. "You'll do great honey" Finn says kissing me. "I know I just didn't think I'd ever do this for two of my children" I say. "I know but you can and you will honey" he says. He squeezes my hand and then my name is called. "The prosecution calls Rachel Barbra Hudson to the stand"._

"_Do you affirm all the testimony you are about to give in the case now before the court will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; this you do affirm under the pain and penalties of perjury?"_

"_I do" I say._

"_Could you state your name and address for the court record?"_

"_Mrs Rachel Barbra Hudson. I live at 231 West Road, Lima, Ohio"_

"_What is your relationship to the victim, Mrs Hudson?"_

"_I'm her mother"_

"_Do you have a relationship with Mr St James?"_

"_He was my ex-boyfriend and he kidnapped my daughter"_

"_How has the rape affected you and your family?"_

"_Christina hasn't been herself. She can't sleep, she doesn't eat and she started cutting herself. She doesn't want to talk to us, she doesn't really want to talk to anyone"_

"_So why would you say Mr St James did this to her?"_

"_Because he wants revenge. We had him jailed for his crime against my elder daughter and he wanted his own back"_

"_Thank you Mrs Hudson. No further questions"_

_Now it's Jesse's lawyer's turn. _

"_Mrs Hudson, would you not say that rape is going a little far for revenge?"_

"_Yes I would but then Jesse's always been overdramatic. My daughter would not lie about something as painful as that"_

"_Maybe she wanted to sleep with Mr St James and she lied so as not to hurt you?"_

"_I know my daughter better than you. She would never do that. Ever" I say._

"_No further questions" Jesse's lawyer says and he looks like he knows he's a beaten man._

_I run over to the stands and am finally able to hug my daughter._

_Finn's POV_

_I want to punch that jackass Jesse in the face for what he did to my daughter. Unfortunately I am not able to do that but I can still go out and defend her as best I can. _

"_The prosecution calls Mr Finn Christopher Hudson to the stand" our lawyer calls._

"_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"_

"_I do"_

"_Please state your name and address for the court record" _

"_Mr Finn Christopher Hudson. 231 West Road, Lima, Ohio"_

"_Mr Hudson what is your relationship to the victim?"_

"_I'm her father"_

"_Do you have any relationship to Mr St James?"_

"_He kidnapped my daughter. We also went to the same high school in freshman year and he was my wife's ex-boyfriend"_

"_Do you have a close relationship with your daughter?"_

"_Yes. We're very close. She would tell me anything"_

"_Would she lie to you?"_

"_No. Never"_

"_Thank you Mr Hudson. No further questions"_

_Jesse's lawyer has to ask me questions next. Boy am I looking forward to making him look stupid._

"_Mr Hudson you said your daughter would never lie to you. Why did she lie about cutting herself?"_

"_I don't know. But I know that she didn't lie about being raped. We have medical records to prove it"_

"_But surely if she lied about this she could have lied about that too?"_

"_No. Like I said we have records to prove it. And a girl would never lie about something as painful as rape"_

"_No further questions" he says._

_I go and sit by Rachel and Christina. Now all we can do is wait._

Christina's POV

We've done everything we can now all we have is the doctor's testimony. Hopefully she seals it for us. I'm pretty sure Jesse is going to jail.

"The prosecution calls Dr Alice Jakes to the stand"

"Dr Jakes do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do"

"Dr Jakes when did you first meet Christina Hudson?"

"About 2 months ago. She came in after a rape incident"

"Can you tell us what Miss Hudson's injuries were?"

"She was bleeding vaginally and from a head wound. She had several broken ribs and bruised wrists as well"

"Was this consistent with a rape attack?"

"Yes absolutely. We ran a rape kit on Miss Hudson as well and this showed signs of semen which would not have been there unless she had intercourse"

"Did she allow you to do the rape kit easily?"

"No. She screamed and pulled away. We had to sedate her"

"Is this consistent with rape?"

"Yes. We often have difficulty doing the rape kit"

"So what is your overall conclusion?"

"Miss Hudson was raped"

"Thank you. No further questions"

I smile. There's no way Jesse's lawyer will ever be able to get back from this. He'll be going to jail and I can get on with my life.

"Dr Jakes is there any chance the intercourse was consensual?"

"If it was just the vaginal injuries then maybe but Miss Hudson's injuries and her reaction to the rape kit shows that this was not consensual"

"She couldn't have faked it then?"

"There's no possible way she could have"

"But is it possible that another man raped her?"

"Possible but unlikely"

"No further questions"

Now there's only Jesse to go and there's no way he can wriggle his way out of this one.

"The defense calls Jesse St James to the stand"

Jesse walks up, handcuffed and with a vengeful glare on his face. This doesn't matter to me. He's going to jail forever and he knows it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do"

"Please state your name and previous address to the court"

"Jesse Lucas St James. I lived at 131 Litchfield Road, Westerville, Ohio before I went to jail" he says.

"How did you know Christina Hudson?"

"She's the daughter of my ex-girlfriend"

"Mr St James did you rape her?"

"I did. She was asking for it"

"You do realise rape is a serious offence?"

"Of course. But she was asking for it"

"Do you realise you have also broken your parole conditions?"

"It was for a good cause"

"No further questions" his lawyer says. He puts his head in his hands as he walks away. Jesse has completely blown it now.

Our lawyer steps up.

"Mr St James why did you rape Christina Hudson?"

"Her family got me stuck in jail. I wanted my revenge"

"Isn't rape going a little far?"

"It was the method of revenge I chose. Murder isn't my style"

"You realise you have ruined Christina Hudson's life?"

"Her family ruined mine first" he says.

"No further questions" she says.

I turn to Alex and kiss him. "We've won" I say.

It was only about 30 minutes until the jury came back. I know what they are going to say, even before they say it.

"Mr Foreman has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asks.

"We have"

"And was it unanimous?"

"It was"

"How do you find Mr St James?"

"In the case of the State of Ohio vs Jesse St James how do you find?"

"Guilty. With parole withheld as he violated his previous conditions. He will serve a life sentence"

Jesse is dragged off by the officers and we stare it each other with pure contempt.

We leave the courtroom and cheer. We will never see Jesse St James again.

Review?


	11. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB. The OC's however are mine.

A/N: Okay this chapter will have Christina and Alex but also some Felicity. Finchel and Klaine will also be involved.

Chapter 11: Discoveries

Christina's POV

I only just make it into the restroom before barfing up literally everything I ate for breakfast that morning. That's the third time this week. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I don't have time to think about that. I have to get to Glee. We're starting rehearsals for Sectionals today and I have to be there. Otherwise that snot Felicity will take my solo.

Alex grabs hold of my waist as I stumble into him for the billionth time this rehearsal. "Are you okay?" he asks me. "Of course. I'm just a little dizzy that's all" I say. That's when the wave of black washes over me and everything goes dark.

White spots dance in front of my eyes. I am about to throw up again but a bucket is thrust towards me and I hurl into that. "Miss Hudson, you fainted in your Glee rehearsal. Any reason for that?" Nurse O'Connell asks me.

"I have no idea. I've been like that for weeks" I say scared of what she is going to say next.

"Miss Hudson is there any chance you could be pregnant?" she asks me.

"I tested negative after the rape and that was months ago" I say.

"Anything since then?" she asks.

"Yeah okay. I had sex with my boyfriend a few weeks ago. It's not a big deal" I say.

"Did you use protection?" she asks.

"We didn't have any" I say.

"Then there's a high chance you might be" she says.

Oh shit.

**Alex's POV**

**I wait outside the Nurse's office for Tinny to get out. As soon as she is outside I can tell it's not good news. "So what's wrong?" I ask her although I can tell by her face that it's not good news. "The nurse thinks I might be pregnant" she says. "Are you sure?" I ask. **

"**Well it would explain the dizziness and the vomiting. Oh and I am late so I have the symptoms" she says. "Well don't we need to get one of those tests?" I ask. "Yeah. If I am it's definitely yours. I dodged the bullet with Jesse" she says. "I'll come round after school then" I say. She hugs me and walks off to class. Oh shit.**

Christina's POV

The doorbell rings and I know it's Alex. Luckily my mom and dad are out so we can get this train wreck over with. "Did you get it?" he asks. "Yup. I got three just in case. Can you wait outside whilst I pee?" I ask. "Course" he says.

I come out after I'm done. "We have to wait 5 minutes to get a result" I say. He puts his arm around me and I lean into him. "What are we going to do?" I ask him. "Well I'd prefer to keep the baby but…" he stops midsentence and looks up and sees me smiling. "What?" he asks me. "Nothing. Just glad we agree. I'd like to keep it too" I say.

The five minutes are up. I go into the bathroom and get the tests. I turn them over. All three are positive. "Looks like I'm pregnant" I say. Alex kisses me. When we're not looking the door swings open. "I'm sorry you're what now?" a voice comes from the door. Shit. It's my dad.

_Finn's POV_

"_Pregnant. You're pregnant" I say. I am sitting next to Rach and Kurt and Blaine who I called after finding them in Christina's room. "Yeah. It's Alex's baby. We had sex when I spent those 2 weeks with Scarlett okay" she says. "You're not seriously planning on keeping it are you?" I ask. "Yeah we are" she says. "And how on earth are you planning to take care of a baby when you live in two different houses?" I ask._

"_Well Alex could move in here with me and the baby" she says. "And you expect us to let him stay in the same room as you" all of us parents say. "He's already got me pregnant what more can he do. Can he move in now to help with the pregnancy?" I ask. "Well I don't like this but we have to make the best of a bad situation. Kurt, Blaine as long as it's okay with you then Alex can move in. But no funny business" I say. _

"_It's okay with us" Kurt and Blaine say. I see my daughter hug Alex. This is going to be an interesting few years._

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I overhear Christina barfing in the restroom on my way to Glee. This is it. I have one moment of leverage and I've got to use it. Otherwise I will fall from popularity so fast I won't even see it coming. I swing the door open. **_

"_**I want you to give me that recording you made back" I say. She comes out of the stall and wipes her mouth. "No way. If you don't own up then that tape's going out next week" she says. **_

"_**Yes but I know your little secret. You're pregnant. And I can tell everyone. But if you give me that recording I won't" I say.**_

"_**You can tell whoever you want. I'm keeping the baby and everyone will find out soon enough anyway. There's no way I'm giving you back that tape. Save your blackmailing for someone who cares" she says. **_

_**She flounces out of the restroom. I think about spamming out the message that Hudson is pregnant but she'll just release the tape quicker if I do that. No better to let her go through the humiliation by herself. I meanwhile need to get that tape.**_

Christina's POV

It's Glee again and Alex and I have decided to announce our news to everyone. What I said to Felicity was true, they'd find out soon enough anyway. I take Alex's hand and we go in together. "Mr Shue we have an announcement to make if that's okay" I say. He motions for us to go ahead. "We're having a baby. And keeping it" I say. The room is filled with shocked faces but pretty soon everyone's congratulating us. Apart from Felicity.

A/N: In your reviews you can vote to whether you want Christina and Alex's baby to be a boy or a girl. The one with the most votes will be the gender of their baby.

Review?


	12. Sisters and Scheming

Disclaimer: Glee still doesn't belong to me not matter how much I'd love to own it. All rights go to RIB. I own the OC's though.

A/N: I realised that I've focused a lot on Christina and Alex through the past couple of chapters and not enough on the rest of the Glee Club so I'm going to focus this chapter on some of the characters who haven't been included for a couple of chapters. I've put a new poll on my profile to vote for the name(s) and gender(s) of Christina and Alex's baby (or babies- twins is an option) so please vote. Sorry I haven't updated recently- I've had some writer's block. This chapter is going to focus on Felicity and Cassidy.

Chapter 12: Sisters and Scheming

_Felicity's POV_

_I have to get that tape back from that bitch Christina. There's no way it can go out, if it does then I am completely screwed. So naturally I have a plan. A brilliant one, if I do say so myself. All I need now is some help. "Matty" I call down the hallway. "What do you want evil bitch?" he asks me. "I need your experience with breaking and entering" I say. Realisation crosses his face. "You want me to help break that tape out of Christina's house" he says. _

"_Well I'd refer to it as "liberating" rather than breaking out but basically yeah. You are Puckerman's son aren't you? Or are you going soft in your old age?" I say tauntingly. "Fine I'll help you, if only to keep my rep up. After all I can't have anyone thinking I'm not an awesome badass that they ought to be scared of. Meet me at 10pm outside Christina's house. Wear black. You can't be seen, understand?" he says. "Ok" I say and smile to myself as I walk off._

Matty's POV

Admittedly being Puck's son, I am used to stakeouts with girls. Actually it's usually me staking out the next girl I'm going to hit on but the point is I have a lot of experience with both girls and stakeouts.

Felicity appears dressed head to toe in black like I told her. I pull her down behind the hedge I've been hiding behind. "Here" I say passing her a pair of binoculars. "Usually I use these for close-ups on boobs but…" I am interrupted by a slap from Felicity. "That's disgusting" she says. "No it's awesome. Anyway we're going to use them to spy on Christina. Once she's asleep we climb the drainpipe, I pick the lock, we steal the tape back and no one need ever know that you're a bitch ok".

She nods. I focus my binoculars onto Christina's second storey room. A few hours pass but eventually the lights go out. I drag Felicity over to the drainpipe. "Okay I'm going to go up first and pick the lock. You will follow me up. Oh and if you flash me on your way through the window then that's collateral I think I can live with" I say.

She slaps me again so I scramble up the drainpipe before she decides to do something worse than hit me (I have a lot of practice of getting away from girls as well- mainly the ones I hit on who reject me- I've no idea why, I'm awesome). The window is locked from the outside but all it takes is one of mom's hairpins to unlock it (sometimes the best way of breaking and entering is the simplest). I crawl through.

Felicity comes in after me. She flips through the window giving me a nice flash of her boobs. "Wow, nice rack Shuester" I say slapping her ass. "Eyes on the prize Puckerman. We'll see about that later" she says and winks at me. We check all the obvious places for the tape but it's not there. I open her drawer and pull out her diary. "Felicity in here" I whisper. I use Mom's hairpin to pick the lock. Sure enough there's the tape.

"Let's get out of here" I say. I give her a piggyback down the drainpipe. "And that is how a Puckerman break and enter mission runs" I say. We high five and then I kiss her.

_Felicity's POV_

_I pull away. "I can't do this I'm sorry. Thanks for helping Matty but I still love Callum" I say. "No one says no to me. Ever. I'm too awesome" he says. "Well I'm saying no" I say. "Could you just let me feel one boob?" he asks. "Over the shirt and only because I now have something I can use against Christina: her diary" I say. He pulls me into his embrace and touches my boob over the shirt. I realise that it's not too bad. _

"_Okay kiss me. Now" I say. And he does. He kisses me and I kiss him back. Our kiss deepens and he begins to pull my clothes off. And I realise something shocking. This is the furthest I have gone with a guy without an agenda. And I like it. _

_OMG I have feelings for Matty Puckerman. The class player. And yet I can't pull myself away. Instead I simply let him take me._

**Cassidy's POV**

**I hate it when people assume that you and your twin are exactly the same. Me and Felicity are completely different. We might look the same but Felicity is the confident twin. I am the ugly, fat twin. **

**Everyone tells me I'm not fat but I know they're lying. Each time I look in the mirror I look as if I've gained ten pounds. Felicity is so attractive that she slept with Matty Puckerman. He's never even looked at me. Me and Felicity are planning to do a duet in Glee but on my way there I pass a mirror. **

**I try to suck myself in but I feel just as fat. So I do what I always do. I duck into the restrooms and shove my fingers down my throat. I can't help it. It's the only way I know how to lose weight. And it's still not enough.**

**I head to Glee Club and Felicity is waiting for me. She smiles at me but I still feel like the ugly duckling. That's why this song is so perfect for me. Because it's who I am (well half of it anyway).**

**Cassidy:**

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful **

**But what does that mean to you**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the long hair**

**Same old me again today**

**Felicity:**

**My outsides are cool, my insides are blue**

**Everytime I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

**I've tried different ways but it's all the same**

**At the end of the day**

**I have myself to blame**

**I'm just trippin'**

**Both:**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so**

**Damn unpretty**

**Felicity:**

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**Cassidy:**

**Never insecure until I met you**

**Now I'm being stupid**

**I used to be so acute to me**

**Just a little bit skinny**

**Felicity:**

**Why do I look to all these things**

**To keep you happy**

**Maybe get rid of you **

**And then I'll get back to me**

**My outsides are cool, my insides are blue**

**Everytime I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

**I've tried different ways**

**But it's all the same**

**At the end of the day **

**I have myself to blame**

**Keep on trippin'**

**Both:**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so**

**Damn unpretty**

**Felicity:**

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**And I pity **

**Any girl who isn't me tonight**

**Cassidy: **

**Oh oh oh oh oh (tonight)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (tonight)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (tonight)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Felicity: **

**I feel pretty**

**Cassidy:**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**Felicity:**

**Oh so pretty**

**Cassidy: **

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**Felicity:**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**Cassidy:**

**You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make**

**Both:**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a postion to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**Cassidy:**

**I feel pretty**

**But unpretty**

**We finish our duet and I immediately run out of the room. Luckily no one has followed me. I throw my fingers back into my throat and throw up. There's still no one in the bathroom when I'm out so I can leave quietly. My secret is safe…. for now at least.**

**A/N: The song used in this chapter was I Feel Pretty/Unpretty- Glee Cast Version. All rights go to owners. Remember to vote on my poll for the name and gender of Christina and Alex's baby. **

**Review?**


	13. Let The Battle Commence

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB does. All the OC's are mine.

A/N: Okay the poll for Christina and Alex's baby's gender and name is still up so if you're reading this then please vote. This chapter will focus on Felicity, Tia, Tori and Matty (yes, you're welcome Zappy Shoes) and their problems. Sectionals will also be featured in this chapter.

Chapter 13: Let The Battle Commence

_Tia's POV_

_Sometimes I hate having a sister. Especially when she likes the same boy as me. But there is no way I'm sharing Matty Puckerman with anyone. And I'll let her know it. I stride into the girls rest room to find my sister putting make up on. "Who you trying to look special for sis?" I ask although I already know. "Well I thought today would be the day that I would finally get Matty Puckerman all to myself" she says smirking at me. "You'll have to get past me first" I say blocking the doorway. "Oh yeah, what makes you think he'll want you more than me?" I ask. "Well I'm hotter than you for one. And nicer" she says._

"_Nicer I'll give you but hotter? No way" I say. "You know he liked me more than you. You felt it that night in the restaurant restroom. He was more into me than you" she says. "As if" I say. We are just about to get into a full blown fight when the door swings open and I fall to the floor._

_Felicity's POV_

_Me being the evil queen I am I obviously try to overhear as many conversations as possible. It gives me blackmail leverage. However today I don't like what I hear. Tia and Tori look shocked to see me but I have more important things to worry about. "You think you're right for Matty Puckerman? And you think you're the only girls in our year to have slept with him? You're wrong on both counts. I'm the one for Matty. And yes I slept with him. In Christina Hudson's front yard actually" I say a smug grin passing across my face. Tia's leg flips up and I fall flat on my face. _

_Well if she wants to play at that game. I pull out from behind my back the slushie that I took off a football player earlier. I throw it into her face making sure it gets stuck in her hair. Tia pushes me back up against the door but I shove her back against the sink. Tori shoves my head into the sink and runs the freezing cold water. I open the toilet door and shove Tori's head right down the loo. Tia pulls me back by my hair and I shove a ball of gum into hers. Tori whips round, puts her leg out and me and Tia go flying to the floor. _

_I grab one of Tori's arms, Tia grab the other and I bring my nails out, scratching her skin. We are so busy fighting that we don't notice the door open._

Matty's POV

Ok everyone will ask "Matty what are you doing skulking around the girls restroom?" and the answer is this: It is certain that if you go into a girls restroom you will end up picking up a girl. I usually take along a wingman (after all Batman always needs a Robin) so today me and newly single Callum are going to pick up girls. We go into the restroom and see Felicity, Tia and Tori fighting on the floor.

Callum leaps in to try and break up the fight but I pull him back- stupid guy. "Dude you never break up a girl fight, ever" I say. "Why?" he asks. "Because girl fights are awesome. And if you look closely enough you can see some boob!" I say.

The girls were throwing each other around like rag dolls and hadn't even noticed us. Eventually however with dishevelled faces and hair they look up and see me and Callum watching. "Oh hello guys" Tori says trying to make it seem normal that they've been fighting. However Tia gets straight to the point. "Matty which one of the three of us do you choose to date? Because you can't have all of us" she says.

Well I certainly wasn't going to choose. Why have one chick when you can have three?. "I'm sorry. I'm way too awesome to choose just one girl to date. And FYI Matty Puckerman doesn't date. He shags girls then leaves them. Ok?" I say and leave.

_**Tori's POV**_

_**We all straighten our clothes out as Tia untangles the gum from her hair. "Well since he's not going to decide we'll have to decide for him" I say. "Yeah so let's get it over with and say me" Tia says. "Or me" Felicity says. "Or me" I say. "This is ridiculous. We're never going to democratically decide this" Felicity says. **_

"_**Oh so what do you suggest Princess?" Tia says in a mocking voice. "War. A prank war to be precise. Whoever pulls the best prank on the others gets Matty Puckerman. The others have to stay away" Felicity says. **_

"_**Well you may as well give me Matty already. I'm Santana's daughter. Everyone knows I'm the best at any kind of scheme" Tia says.**_

"_**But I'm the evil queen. You really think you can beat me?" Felicity says. "Yeah I do" Tia replies. I get in the middle before another fight starts. I mean my hair can only get messed up so many times. "Okay. A prank war. Anything goes. The best prankster gets Matty. Deal?" I say. We all put our hands in the centre and lift them on three. "Deal" we all say and stride out the bathroom. Now it's game on!**_

**Cassidy's POV**

**Today is Sectionals and I have to play my guitar in front of loads of people. Ok admittedly as part of a duet but it's still amazingly scary. So naturally I slip into the bathroom. I know I should stop but I can't. My fingers slip down my throat and I throw up. The horrible sting of acid fills my mouth so I gargle with some water. I look up and Callum is standing right behind me. **

"**You heard that did you?" I ask. "I did. Why are you throwing up?" he asks. "Because I'm fat and ugly and disgusting. So there. And if you tell anyone I swear I will make your life a misery ok" I say. Callum stands there looking gobsmacked and I leave the room.**

_**Tori's POV**_

_**The New Directions name is called and me, Felicity and Tia go into the centre of the stage. We picked a song that really describes what we are feeling towards each other right now. **_

_**Tia:**_

_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**Ha! Time for a little revenge**_

_**Tori:**_

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and**_

_**I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him**_

_**Tia:**_

_**She came along got him alone and let's hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**Tori:**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**All (ND as backup):**_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, woah**_

_**But she's better known for the things that she does on the matress, woah**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys **_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**Tia:**_

_**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**_

_**And she thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

_**Tori:**_

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down it get's you where you wanna go**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**They didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**_

_**That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

_**All:**_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, woah**_

_**But she's better known for the things that she does on the matress, woah**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys **_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**Tia:**_

_**I'm just another thing for you **_

_**To roll your eyes at honey**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**You might have him but haven't you heard**_

_**I'm just another thing for you**_

_**Tori:**_

_**To roll your eyes at honey**_

_**You might have him but I always get the last word**_

_**Whoa**_

_**All (including rest of ND):**_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, woah**_

_**But she's better known for the things that she does on the matress, woah**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys **_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**Cause I don't think you do**_

_**Tia: **_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**Tori:**_

_**I don't think you do **_

_**I don't think you do**_

_**Felicity:**_

_**Let's hear the applause **_

_**Come on show me how much better you are (ND: So much better yeah)**_

_**Tia:**_

_**So you deserve some applause cause you're so much better**_

_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

_**As we had rehearsed at the end of the song I pushed Tia and Felicity down when we finished singing. Everyone laughed but the message between the three of us was clear: The war is on.**_

_**Cassidy's POV**_

_**I was so embarrassed that Callum found me puking in the bathroom. But now I have to duet with him and our guitars and my secret is lingering between us. Luckily he doesn't bring it up before we go on stage so our performance is less awkward than it could've been. We both want to win so we have to push any awkwardness aside. Even though he did use to date my twin sister and I am happy with Adam- I don't know, he still seems kinda hot. But we must put the competition first.**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist and directs you where to go**_

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time**_

_**Callum:**_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end**_

_**It's right, I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**So take all the photographs and still frames in your mind**_

_**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**_

_**Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial**_

_**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end**_

_**It's right, I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**Callum:**_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end**_

_**It's right, I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end**_

_**It's right, I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**We finish and go offstage. Callum wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. Before I know what's happening I'm kissing him back. I pull away fast. "We can't do this. You dated my sister and I'm dating your brother" I say. I run away straight into the bathroom. And as I always do when I feel ugly, I make myself puke.**_

Christina's POV

I am last on as the soloist for New Directions. I'm not showing yet but I still feel kinda self-conscious. Still one of the lines in this song expresses how I feel about Jesse and I hope singing it can bring me some closure. Because that's what I need to move on to the next stage in my life. So I go out onto the stage trying to look confident and poised. And I simply sing.

Christina:

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

That I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

Ohhhhh

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I look across the auditorium. And although I know he's not there (he's in jail) I think I see Jesse disappearing. And that's how I know I've finally let it go.

_**Cassidy's POV**_

_**We are called onto stage for the judges to announce the winners and I so hope it's us. The kiss between Callum and I has made things awkward between us but I can't focus on that now. We've got to win. "And the winners of this year's Ohio State Show Choir Sectionals is: From Lima Ohio The New Directions. Yes we won. Everyone is cheering and congratulating each other but I stay quiet. All I can focus on is Callum. And I know he's still looking at me.**_

_**A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Better Than Revenge-Taylor Swift, Time of your life- Green Day and Everytime-Britney Spears. All rights go to owners. Remember to vote on my poll for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby.**_

_**Review?**_


	14. Let's Get Pranking!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB does. All the OC's belong to me though (yes even Matty, Zappy Shoes even though I know you wish he belonged to you).

A/N: Okay once again the poll for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby is still up. This chapter will focus on some of the pranks Felicity, Tia and Tori pull on each other in a bid to get Matty (many thanks to Zappy Shoes for helping with prank ideas) and Christina and Cassidy and Callum.

Chapter 14: Let's Get Pranking!

_Tia's POV_

_So I was sceptical when Lima's own teen "princess" Felicity Shuester suggested this whole prank war thing. But hey getting to prank people is fun. And first is my backstabbing bitch of a sister Tori. It is way more difficult to think of pranks than people might think but I got one. And it didn't take long to rig the invisible trip wire and the bucket of hair gel. Now all I have to do is watch and wait. _

_**Tori's POV**_

_**I just know I'm going to win this prank war. I already have two ingenious pranks up my sleeve and believe me there is no way Tia or Felicity "Bitch Face" can beat them**__**and then I will have Matty Puckerman on my arm for the rest of the school year. And everyone knows that the girlfriend of Matty Puckerman has the 2**__**nd**__** highest status in the school. Still I have to keep my eyes out for any potential pranks from Bitch Face or my sister. **_

_**I walk through the halls of McKinley, my head held high and all the boys staring at me. But before I know it I've tripped over something I didn't even know was there. I get up and try to regain what's left of my dignity but then I feel the gel running down my face. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !" I yell running down the halls to the bathroom. As I go I hear the chorus of "ewwwwwwwwwwwwww" with the same hand gestures as mine from the other cheerios. I look back over my shoulder and see Tia smirking. Of course she was behind this. Ugh I'm gonna get her so bad!**_

_Felicity's POV_

_I have such great ideas I surprise even myself sometimes. This prank war was ingenious. And now I get to hurt my competitors for Matty's affections and everyone at school knows I'm mean. Heck I'm the queen of mean. And so naturally my pranks will be so much better than theirs. _

"_Hey Cassidy?" I ask as I go into my sister's room. "Yeah?" she says in reply. "I'm taking Hanley into school tomorrow okay?" I ask. "Yeah okay. Let me guess, something to do with this prank war you have going on with the Lopez-Pierce sisters. "Yeah that's about right" I say. _

_I should explain. Hanley is our pet ferret that me and Cassidy have had for three years. And tomorrow he's going to help me out a little._

_Tia's POV_

_We are in Glee Club and Princess Felicity is sitting behind me for some strange reason. I should be wary about this because of the prank war but hey, she's not going to do anything whilst her dad's looking. Got to keep up the little miss princess act for daddy even though everyone knows she's evil._

_I drop my files and have to bend down to pick them up. Felicity quickly rushes to help me which again is strange because she usually wants to kill me. She turns away with one of my files but I think nothing of it. "Thanks" I say taking the file from her. I set it in my lap but the elastic flips off the button. A small grey furry animal crawls into my lap._

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I stand up on my chair screaming but this makes the ferret scramble down my jeans. Its little claws dig into my legs and I dance around on my chair trying to shake the ferret out but this makes me look more ridiculous. Mr Shue is just standing there looking gobsmacked but I guess he can't really help as the ferret is somewhere in the region of my crotch. The nasty little bugger crawls down my leg and out onto the floor but I still stay stood up on my chair petrified. I hate rodents. Felicity gets up and picks up the ferret. "Awww Hanley. Sorry Dad, he must have slipped in my bag when I wasn't looking this morning" she says with her puppy dog look. "It's ok just keep him in the box in your bag and don't get him out again" Mr Shue says. _

_Felicity smiles her "I got you didn't I?" smile at me and I slump in my chair and sulk. Or at least look as if I am. Felicity got me good and now I have to get her back. _

Christina's POV

Okay so I may look cool and together but I am freaking out about this kid. Seriously freaking out. I almost started cutting myself again when I found out. And worst of all- I'm starting to show. I know the Glee Club knows I'm pregnant but I'm frickin scared about the rest of the school finding out.

And worst of all Felicity took the tape. Which means she has my diary. But I don't care that she has my diary. She can use whatever she wants from that but I have to have the tape as blackmail. If I have the tape then there's no way she'll release the diary. I pick up my phone. "Hey Cassidy, can I come over? Yeah I just need some girl talk. Okay bye" I say.

I went over to Cassidy's and we did have some girl talk but I had to remember my main objective. I snuck into Felicity's room and picked the lock on her drawer with a hair pin. I could see my diary but I needed the tape more. I would come back for it later. I grab the tape and shove it in my bra. Okay shouldn't have done that, my boobs hurt too much- man pregnancy's a bitch. So slip it in my shoes, say goodbye to Cassidy and get out of there. Mission Complete. Wow I seriously hope I am a better person when I am a mom otherwise my kid will be seriously screwed up. Well at least they won't be as screwed up as I am.

_**Cassidy's POV**_

_**I am walking down the halls when I turn around and see Callum standing next to my locker. "Stop stalking me you creep. I'm still dating your brother remember. And you don't want to date anyone as screwed up as me" I say. **_

"_**Yes I do. Because you're beautiful and smart and your singing is awesome. You play guitar like me and even though you always seem so shy when we're together I feel like I can see you. Tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll leave" he says.**_

"_**I can't do that" I say. "And why is that?" Callum asks me. "Because I have feelings for you. And it's wrong and disgusting because I'm dating your brother and you dated my sister but I think I like you. Is that what you wanted Callum?" I ask.**_

"_**Yes" he says and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me round a corner and kisses me. "We shouldn't be doing this" I say. "Who cares? I like you and you like me. That means something to me. Doesn't it to you?" he says.**_

"_**Okay I'm going to stop fighting you" I say and kiss him back. "You can't fight love" I say. He kisses me harder. "Exactly. Come over tonight and I'll show you just how much I love you" he says. "Okay" I say and push him out into the hall.**_

_**I go over to Callum's after one last purge just to give me confidence. He opens the door and pulls me in. He kisses me hard and pulls me up to his room. "I'm cheating on your brother, this is wrong" I say. "Then why does it feel so right?" Callum asks. He rips off my clothes and I peel off his more carefully. Once we are both naked he leaves a trail of kisses from my neck to my belly button. He looks at me for assurance and I nod. With one quick kiss he slips inside of me. **_

_**I rake my fingers along his back. He pulls me closer and thrusts deeper and deeper inside me until we are completely connected. We continue to make love until I reach the crest of my burning wave of passion. Callum slides out of me as we climax. He puts his arm around me and we lie on his bed together naked.**_

_**I hear the door open downstairs. "I thought you said Adam was out" I say. "I thought he was" Callum says. We slip under the covers hoping he won't come in here. Adam flings the door open and switches on the light. "Oh my god. Callum, Felicity- what the hell are you doing?" he asks.**_

_**A/N: Again remember to vote on my poll for the gender of Christina and Alex's baby.**_

_**NEXT TIME: The prank war continues and there are consequences for Callum and Cassidy's cheating.**_

_**Review?**_


	15. It's Payback Time

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Glee, RIB does. All the OC's still belong to me though.

A/N: The poll for Christina and Alex's baby name and gender is still up. This chapter will continue with the prank war and show what happens with Callum, Cassidy and Adam after he found Cassidy (who he thought was Felicity) in Callum's bed. And Zappy Shoes you said you wanted an insecure guy- so here he is.

_Previously: "Callum, Felicity what the hell are you doing?"_

Chapter 15: It's Payback Time

_**Cassidy's POV**_

"_**FELICITY? FELICITY? I'm Cassidy, your girlfriend, you douche!" I leap off the bed, pull my dress back on and slap Adam hard in the face. "I'm sorry you just look so much alike" Adam stammers. At this I knee him hard in the groin. He rolls on the floor in pain. "We have completely different hair colours and styles, mine's red and straight, hers is brown and curly you idiot! You know how much I hate being compared to my sister" I yell.**_

"_**And yet here you are following in her footsteps. Shagging my brother!" Adam yells at me. "Look Adam you're a douche. You must be the most idiotic guy in the world. Callum is smart, talented and I love him. And yes I cheated on you. But you've just shown me why. You're so stupid you can't even tell the difference between me and my twin sister when we don't look that much alike" I say.**_

"_**So that justifies cheating with my brother?" Adam says incredulously. "I'm in love with your brother Adam not you. I can't keep on like this. We're over" I say and kick him in the shin for good measure. And just in case the message hadn't got through- cause let's face it Adam is a little bit of a retard- I kiss Callum. Then I take his hand and we leave. Wow- for once I think I managed to channel my inner Felicity Shuester. And that's never gonna happen again.**_

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Great. Just frickin' fantastic. My girlfriend dumps me for her brother, who dated her sister. I'm always the stupid, ugly, non-guitar playing, can't dance brother. Callum's the one that gets the girls. And I'm the one that everyone feels sorry for. **_

_**And yet half the time I'm simply invisible. No one can see the real me because I'm stuck in the shadow of my "amazing older brother". And that's fine. Because it means I can do whatever I want. **_

_**So that's how I've ended up here. The day after Cassidy's betrayal (if only I had realised it was her straight away, I could've talked her out of it) and I am standing outside the bike sheds with Ron McPhee, the Lima Heights School District's primary drug dealer. I pay him for my heroin. **_

_**I light up and inhale. At least no matter how bad my life gets I can have this. Even on days like this when I want to kill my brother and my girlfriend has cheated on me, just a few short smokes and then I feel relaxed.**_

_**The problem is, I can't stop. **_

_**Tori's POV**_

_**It took me hours to get the hair gel out of my hair. And so now it is time for Tia to pay. She is gonna pay big time. All I need for this particular prank is for Tia to take a shower at school. **_

_**Then I put my plan into action and she will wish she hadn't tipped a bucket of hair gel on my head. Because I am going to embarrass her so bad!**_

_Tia's POV_

_I decide to take a shower after PE because I'm all hot and sweaty. I undress and leave my clothes on the bench outside. I turn the water on and between the running water and my slightly embarrassing habit of singing in the shower I can't hear anything. _

_I get out of the shower and try to grab for my clothes but they're not there. Shit! Either my evil sister took them or "Princess" has them. And the only way I'm going to get them back is by going out there. I look around for my towel but it looks like she's taken that too. I really have no other way but to go out naked and demand my clothes back._

_So I walk out into the hallway. As I expected Tori is standing at the end of the corridor holding my clothes and towel in her hand. Everyone points and laughs as I walk down the corridor with my head down. She drops my clothes on the floor so I have to bend over to pick them up. _

_I pick them up, having to flash my boobs to everyone as I turn around and try to dash back to the changing rooms. However I hear a voice calling after me. "Miss Lopez-Pierce, get dressed, you're wanted in Principal Figgins' office" a teacher calls. I dash back to the changing rooms hearing the entire school laughing as I go. _

"_Suspended for 2 weeks? What for?" I exclaim as Principal Figgins reveals the bad news. "Indecency Miss Lopez-Pierce. You were naked in the school hallways". "That was a harmless prank between me and my sister" I say. "It doesn't matter you're still suspended. You will be emailed your assignments, now go clear out your locker". I leave the office and I swear I could kill Tori. But I'll save that for when we're at home later._

_Now I have other things to worry about. Just before I leave I take the egg yolks out of my locker. I grab the perfume out of Felicity's open bag as she walks past and slip them in. Then I slip it back in her bag. I guess one good thing has come of my suspension- I won't get blamed for this particular prank._

_Felicity's POV_

_I slip the perfume out of my bag before Glee Club and put some on. It smells a little different to usual but maybe it's been jogged a bit whilst being in my bag. However as I walk down the hall everyone is holding their noses. I can't tell why- my perfume usually has guys running after me. Still I make it to Glee Club. But the reaction there is the same. "Eww where'd the eggs come from?" Tori asks as I walk in. _

"_I most certainly don't smell of eggs" I say. Mackenzie who is sitting behind me leans forward, takes a sniff and says "Yeah you actually do Felicity". So I smell my neck- OMG I smell of eggs. "This is $40 a bottle- who ruined my perfume?!" I yell. Tori is sitting back in her seat so I ask her. "Did you?" I ask. _

"_No. I think you have my sister's handiwork there. Now could you please leave Eggy? You're polluting the entire room's nostrils" she says. So I do. But if Tia thinks she's going to be able to get away with not buying me 2 new bottles of perfume (one to replace the one she ruined and one as punishment), then she's got another thing coming!_

_A/N: The poll for Christina and Alex's baby name and gender is still up so please vote._

_NEXT TIME: The prank war comes to end with Tori and Felicity's final pranks. _

_Review?_


	16. Bringing Out The Big Guns

Disclaimer: I'm sure that by now you all know that Glee belongs to RIB and not me but I have to say that so here it is.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has voted so far for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby- keep up the votes guys! This chapter will be the final one of the prank war and probably the best pranks yet (I hope!)

Chapter 16: Bringing Out The Big Guns

_**Tori's POV**_

_**I have to say this prank is my best. It may be the best ever. Admittedly Felicity "Queen Bee Wannabe" Shuester hasn't pranked me yet but there is no way she's going to live down the embarrassment of this one. First I need to get Cassidy on side but that'll be easy. And then my plan will come together.  
I see Cassidy walking down the hall and say "I need you to tell Felicity that Matty will be waiting for her in the living room at your house. Tell her to wear something skimpy. And make sure your dad is in the living room. Come back to your house at 7 with the rest of the glee girls. Don't tell Felicity I told you this. Get it chump?" I ask.**_

_**Cassidy looks kind of confused but nods. I smile to myself. This is going to be one hell of a prank!**_

_Felicity's POV_

"_Hey, Felicity" I hear Cassidy calling from behind me. "Hey what's up?" I ask. "Matty says he wants to meet you at our house at 7. He says to wear something skimpy showing as much boob as possible" she says. I smile. I'm going to make myself look as attractive as possible. And then I will have the hottest guy in school all to myself._

_I get home after school and slip into my sexiest underwear. I tap my watch as 7 o'clock draws closer. When it does I go into the living room and drop my robe. The light is off but I assume that if he wants the lights off then I should keep them off. I kiss him and he seems kind of surprised but I push him down onto the sofa. I feel him trying to fight me off and I don't really understand why._

_I try to remove his shirt but I get my hand slapped away. Just then the light is switched on. Oh My God! It's my dad. "Dad?" I ask questioningly. "FELICITY AMANDA SHUESTER I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO PULL BUT YOU ARE GROUNDED!" my dad yells. "I thought you were Matty Puckerman. Cassidy told me he wanted to meet me here" I say looking at the floor. _

"_You were wanting to sleep with a boy? Go to your room now!" my dad says. I turn around and see all the girls from Glee in hysterics. Tori however winks at me as I leave. I'm so gonna get her back for this._

_2 weeks later I get my opportunity to get back at her. After some skilful breaking and entering into Tori's house, getting her clothes and covering them in meat (and putting them back) and my prank is ready to go. All I need now is Christina. So I call her. "Hey Christina, I have a small favour to ask you" I say. _

_**Tori's POV**_

_**Tia trying to bring back her popularity after the shall we say "embarrassing no clothes incident at school" is throwing a "end of suspension party" in the park. Now I don't usually go to this sort of thing but everyone's been talking about my amazing prank on Felicity for the last two weeks and I'm feeling like extortionate amounts of praise right now. So I decide to go to the party. I put on the outfit that I picked out and go to the party.**_

"_**So you remembered your clothes today?" I question sarcastically to Felicity as I walk into the park. "Oh Tori, you ain't seen nothing yet" she says and strolls off. Just then Christina walks into the park with the Hudson family Dalmatian Rolo. God I hate that mutt. Felicity looks over at Christina and gives her a wink. She lets Rolo off the lead and to my horror the dog bounds right over to me. He sniffs around for a bit but then jumps on top of me and pins me to the ground. "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE GET THIS FREAKING DOG OFF ME!" I yell. **_

_**Rolo scrabbles at my skirt and I get up with him attached to my skirt. He pulls it down with his teeth and I start running around the park in my underwear. I trip over some tree roots and the dog starts licking me. Christina runs over and grabs the dog before he can do any more damage but at this point I am in my underwear with twigs in my hair. **_

_**I grab my torn skirt and walk out of the park. But not before I am able to catch the smirk on Felicity's face. Darn! She got me back good.**_

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**I could say that having a brother who gets as much attention as Matty does would make me feel jealous. It doesn't. I love Kevin and I wouldn't want anyone else. **_

"_**Kenz, I have something amazing planned for you tonight" Kevin says. "What exactly?" I ask Kev and he shakes his head smiling. "Not till tonight. Wear something pretty though" he says. **_

_**I meet Kevin where his instructions tell me: by a river on the outskirts of Lima. Kevin appears with a rose in one hand and a handwritten note in the other. He hands me the rose and the note. I open the note. It reads:**_

"_**I got you good. I'm not the real Kevin Hummel-Anderson. My name is Tony Black, son of Alan Black. Your dad and Kevin's dad owe my dad a lot of money so we kidnapped Kevin just after you admitted to him that you loved him. And now we're going to kidnap you. Unless your dad and Kevin's dad pay the money that is owed to us then you and your precious boyfriend will die. **_

_**Enjoy the ride bitch,**_

_**Tony"**_

_**A napkin is thrust under my nose and my vision goes dark. **_

_**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Okay keep up with the voting on the poll for Alex and Christina's baby name and gender. Hope you guys have enjoyed the prank war and make sure to tell me what you think.**_

_**Review?**_


	17. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: Yes as usual I still don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB. The OC's are mine.

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who has voted for the name and gender of Christina and Alex's baby. Keep voting guys! I hope you enjoyed the prank war and now to the story.

_Previously: "A napkin was thrust under my nose and then everything went dark"_

Chapter 17: Kidnapped!

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**When I wake up, I am hauled into what looks like a barn. I have so many questions it feels like my head is about to explode. Well it's not exactly fun to be told the guy you're in love with has been replaced with some phoney who then proceeds to kidnap you. **_

_**The barn doors are flung open and I see Kevin inside. "KEV!" I yell as I see him. I run into his arms and he kisses me. "Alright enough of that" the fake Kevin who is apparently called Tony, separates us and handcuffs both me and Kev. **_

"_**Okay can you please explain why we're here and why you've pretending to be my boyfriend?" I ask. **_

"_**Basically it's like this: your dads owe my dad money. Mackenzie's dad used my dad's money to help his business when it was about to go bankrupt. Kevin's dad used my dad's money to pay Anna Meadows for having Alex and Kevin. Basically your dads owe my dad $20 million each and he's waited patiently for years. But now he wants his money back. And unless your dads pay up within 24 hours then you two are toast. Capiche?" Tony says. **_

_**Oh crap. My dad doesn't have that kind of money. I'm pretty sure me and Kevin are screwed.**_

_**Kevin's POV**_

"_**So what are you doing with us?" I ask trying to get to the bottom of the situation. "And why do you look exactly like me?" I ask because this has been annoying me since I got to this dump. "We're going to force your dads to pay your ransom. And as for why I look like you, I thought you would recognize your half-brother" he says. "My what?" I ask. "Anna Meadows got around a lot Kevin. She was a junkie and prostitute and one of her clients was my dad. I'm your half-brother" he says. **_

_**I am speechless. I knew my mom was messed up but never that messed up. I lean back against the wall. "Right enough questions. It's time for action" he says.**_

_**He grabs Mackenzie and backs her up against the wall hand against her throat. "Hey put her down" I yell. The guy sends an evil glare my way and I shut up. "You must agree to do exactly as I tell you okay" he says. Mackenzie nods. "Take off your shirt" he says. "What? No!" she yells indignantly. Before I can say anything the guy has whipped out his gun and he shoots Mackenzie in her leg. She screams out in pain. "Now will you do as I say?" he says. She nods and slowly removes her shirt. **_

_**Tony whips out a knife and cuts her wrist. He then uses Mackenzie's shirt to soak up the blood. "I'm going to film you. You tell your dad he needs to pay the 20 million or you'll die" he says. She does as he asks and then it's my turn. Tony bashes me around a little but not as much as Mackenzie. He leaves us presumably to deliver the ransom DVD's to our dads. Hopefully they come up with the money otherwise we're screwed.**_

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**My leg feels like it is on fire. I managed to stand when they filmed me but I collapse on top of Kevin after Tony leaves. My wrist twinges every time I stretch it out. "Wow well your mom definitely knows how to produce psycho spawn doesn't she?" I say. "Well I never said I wanted to know my mom. Or her demon spawn. In fact if she'd never had me then my dad wouldn't have needed to get the money from whoever psycho's dad is and then we wouldn't be here right now" I say. **_

"_**But I would. So if we have to be here then I'm glad you're here with me" I say and kiss him. Just then Tony comes back into the barn. "We dropped off the ransom DVD's with both of your fathers about a half hour ago. We just have to wait and see whether they reply and send over the ransom. Until then we're taking you up to the loft of the barn. Just to make sure you can't escape. If you dare try anything…. he brings out his gun. **_

_**Kevin's POV**_

_**We walk up the steps to the loft of the barn, Tony's gun at Mackenzie's back. She stumbles with her bad leg but he uses the gun to move her back up. We make it up to the loft but Mackenzie collapses on the hay. Tony winks at her before he turns to go and that makes me mad. I punch him and this causes him to bring out his gun. He shoots me in the foot and I fall back onto the hay with Mackenzie. As he leaves the temperature in the barn drops. "Oh my God, we're gonna freeze to death!" Mackenzie explains. "No we're not" I say and bring her into my arms and cuddle. We are stuck in that barn for a long time before Tony returns. "Guess what?" he says to us. "What?" we ask. "The deadline has passed. Your dads haven't paid the money. So now you have to go. The time for reasoning has passed. We have to show your dads that we mean business" he says. **_

"_**So what are you going to do?" Mackenzie asks shuddering back into the corner. He comes up the stairs and drops something on the hay. "Goodbye Mackenzie and Kevin. It's been nice knowing you". I wonder what he's dropped onto the hay but I don't need to for much longer. The hay sets alight and suddenly Mackenzie and I are in a circle of fire. "Kevin how are we going to make it out of here?" she asks clutching onto my shirt sleeve. But I have no idea. She stands up and almost immediately as she does the floorboard cracks. I watch as she falls through the floor and onto the ground below. She's not moving.**_

_**A/N: Remember to keep voting on my poll. **_

_**Review?**_


	18. Escape

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee (much as I wish I did- Finchel would so not be broken up right now if I did), all rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has voted on my poll, keep it up. This chapter will introduce a new storyline for Josh and Ollie.

_Previously: "I watch as she falls through the floor and onto the ground below. She's not moving"_

Chapter 18: Escape

_**Kevin's POV**_

_**I don't even think twice before jumping through the hole in the floor. I can see Mackenzie's jeans burning and use my coat to put the flames out. I shake her, "Kenny, wake up" I say but she doesn't. The flames have spread (this is a wooden barn after all) and we are trapped by them. I don't see any way out. I see Kenny twitch slightly but she doesn't wake up fully.**_

_**I lift her into my arms and look for anything that I could use to escape. I notice a hole in the roof which could be a possible escape route. The roof is most likely on fire as well but I have to get Kenny out of here as quickly as possible. I scramble up the ladder as quickly as possible (which is not easy when you're carrying your girlfriend and have been shot in the foot) and slide through the hole onto the roof. **_

_**The roof is up in flames so I simply run and leap off the side. I land with her in the river opposite the barn. The water seems to do the trick in waking her up as she splutters water when we get onto the shore. "Where are we Kev?" she asks. "Outside, I got us out through the roof. Now we need to get to the hospital okay?" I say. She nods weakly and I pull my cell out of my pocket. "I need an ambulance. We're up near the large barn on Westfield Road. Hurry, please" I say.**_

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**I guess I slept in the ambulance because when I wake up; I'm in a white room surrounded by doctors. "Where's Kevin? What's going on?" I ask. "We'll answer all your questions later but we thought you'd want to see some people first" the doctors say. I see Beth, Matty, Mom and Dad entering my room. "Hey. You should've come when I looked less banged up" I joke.**_

"_**Not a chance Kenz. Not a chance" Matty says with his usual smirk. "Are you guys okay? That evil guy that we owe money to hasn't come after you?" I ask.**_

"_**No. Mom and Dad scraped some cash together and I helped a bit with the rest. He shouldn't be bothering us again" Beth says. **_

_**We talk for a while and then the doctor comes in. "How's Kevin?" I ask immediately. "Your boyfriend's fine. A few burns and the gunshot wound to his foot have been treated. We removed the bullet and treated the burns. But I need to talk about you. You have some minor burns but we've treated those. We stitched up the cut on your wrist. However you have some more major injuries" the doctor says.**_

"_**Like what?" I ask as my family gathered around me, Matty and Beth holding one hand each. "You fractured your skull in the fall from the loft which we had to put a plate in. However it was the gunshot to your leg that caused the problem. When the bullet pierced your leg, the fabric from your jeans was blown into the wound. This has caused your leg to become infected. Because the tendon is attached to scar tissue, it is sensitive and we don't really want to do another surgery as it could do more damage. Basically, you will have crutches for six weeks and then a cane. You most likely will never be able to use your left leg again" he says. He leaves the room leaving me, mom, dad, Matty and Beth shocked.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**Josh comes up to me after school. This is kinda awkward as we broke up months ago but I guess I'll hear what he has to say. "I wanted to talk to you" Josh says. "If you're going to apologize you don't need to" I say. "Why not?" he asks. "Because you hurt me by outing me and I hurt you by sleeping with Felicity. That makes us even. Besides I miss you" I say.**

"**I don't suppose there's any chance of us getting back together?" he asks. "I have been waiting months for you to ask that" I say and kiss him.**

_**Josh's POV**_

_**Finally! I have the one good thing that was in my life back. My life sucks apart from Ollie. My dad met a new woman a few years after Mom left. Her name is Carrie McPhee and she's the biggest bitch in the state of Ohio. I get home after school and as usual sit in the corner of my room tapping my watch. ".1" I say and as if on cue Carrie appears. **_

"_**Joshua, I hear you got back together with your boyfriend. What did I tell you about my feelings towards little faggots?" she asked. "That you hated their guts" I say backing into a corner (now I should explain, Carrie is one of the most muscular women I've ever met so she towers over me in every way). "Yet you defied me. And what do bad boys get?" she asks in her patronising way. "They get hurt" I say, a line that have said so often that it just falls out of my mouth.**_

_**So she throws a punch, hitting me in my left eye. I wince but I stand up, prepared to take her next blow. I should try fighting back but she's twice as big as me, so it's better to just get pummelled. **_

_**Her fist retreats in an flash and just as quickly she punches my stomach. My head spins with the amount of punches she throws at me. She pins me back against the wall, blood streaming from my nose and mouth but she doesn't stop. She punches me in the ribs and trips me. I am left lying on the ground whilst she kicks me and slashes her penknife against my face. I feel the blood running down my cheek. "Now remember, if you are in my house you have to obey my rules. So no more seeing your fag friend or else" she says sweeping away. I manage to reach out and grab my cell phone. I press Ollie's speed dial number. "Ollie, you need to help me. I have to get out of here. Or she's going to kill me" I say.**_

_**A/N: Once again remember to keep voting on the poll.**_

_**Review?**_


	19. On The Run

Disclaimer: It doesn't change no matter how many times I say this, I still don't own Glee and all rights go to RIB. I own my OC's though.

A/N: Once again, keep up the votes on my poll. Oh and also just to let you know the next chapter will be the Regionals chapter.

_Previously: "Ollie you need to help me. I have to get out of here. Or she's gonna kill me"_

Chapter 19: On The Run

**Ollie's POV**

**I put my phone down shocked. I knew about Josh's stepmother from when we were going out but I had no idea it was that serious. I dash out of the house mumbling something to mom and dad about where I'm going. And then I run like I've never run before.**

**I have to shimmy up the drainpipe to get to Josh. When I get there the sight that awaits me is not a pretty sight. Josh is lying on the floor, a bruise circling his left eye, his hand draped over his stomach, blood coming from his nose, mouth and cheek. His ribs look oddly distorted. **

**I shake him to make sure that he's not unconscious. He wakes up moaning. "Did Carrie do this to you?" I ask. He nods weakly. I look around unsure of what to do. "I should call 911" I say pulling my cell phone out of my pocket but Josh shakes his head. "If I tell anyone she'll kill me. We need to get out of here. Down the drainpipe" he says. "Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" I ask. "Yes" he says and I help him up. "Well then let's do this" I say and we start to make our way down the drainpipe.**

_**Josh's POV**_

_**I shouldn't run away from my dad, I know I shouldn't. I love him but I can't be around Carrie any longer. She and Dad have been together since I was 4 and she's been whacking me around since then. I'm pretty sure she'd beat my dad up as well if he wasn't in a wheelchair. **_

_**Me and Josh slide down the drainpipe as fast as we can. As soon as we drop onto the ground we start to run. I run with my arm clutched across my ribs (which I'm pretty sure are dislocated) and we get out of there. **_

_**I know we don't have much time before Carrie catches us. The woman may be vicious and large but thanks to her pro wrestler days, she's fast on her feet. We get to the main road before I hear her footsteps behind us. "Get back here you little fag!" she yells. **_

_**I grab Ollie's hand and pull him across the road. I can see Carrie behind us and I try to go faster but I can't. She really did a great job on me this time- there are spots dancing in front of my eyes. I release Ollie's hand because there's no way I'm taking him down with me. He looks around confused as to why I've let his hand go. He raises his eyebrows and I gesture him to move. Carrie is about to grab me and give me the worst beating of my life. I feel like I'm about to faint but then I hear screeching of tyres, see flashing lights and then nothing.**_

**Ollie's POV**

"**Josh! Josh!" I yell shaking him to wake up. I see Carrie's evil face looming above me. "So you're Josh's little faggot friend aren't you?" she asks. "I'm his boyfriend yeah. And I need to call an ambulance. In case you hadn't noticed your stepson is unconscious" I say. **

"**Yeah I know. And I think you should join him" she says. She pulls out a large kitchen knife from her pocket. "911 my boyfriend's unconscious and I'm about to be stabbed. No I don't know where" I say dropping my phone. Carrie pulls the knife back and stabs me in the back. I collapse just as I hear the ambulance pulling up.**

**My vision is slightly blurry when I wake up but I'm still alive at least. My parents and Kiki come in with a doctor. "Ollie, honey you shouldn't have gone to that house when you knew that woman was dangerous!" my mom says grabbing me hysterically. Luckily my dad pulls her back and Kiki asks "Is Ollie gonna be okay, doctor?" she asks. **

"**He's very lucky. The blade went in on the right side of his back just below his shoulder. It severed a few bones which we had to fix and cause quite a deep wound. We put plates in and stitched it up, the worst he should be left with is a scar. If it had been any further to the left then he would have died" the doctor says.**

"**And Josh?" I ask because I'm desperate to know.  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you that your boyfriend is in a coma. He could wake up. But there's a chance that he won't" the doctor says. I turn over and cry into my pillow with my mom and dad holding a hand each and Kiki curled up next to me.**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

_**I am standing in the auditorium when I feel hands grab me from behind. I squeal and then turn around to see Callum's face. "Hey you scared me" I say kissing him. "I was meant to surprise you not scare you!" he says laughing. "So why are you here?" he asks. "I was trying out some potential auditions for the solo for regionals" I say. "Well I could do a duet with you if you like. It would help us both practice" he says. "Okay. I actually have the perfect song but we need our guitars" I say. **_

"_**One step ahead of you. I brought both of ours" I say handing him his guitar and taking my own. I begin to sing.**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**All I knew this morning when I woke**_

_**Is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before**_

_**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago**_

_**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**_

_**In the back of my mind making me feel right**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**Both:**_

_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**And everything has changed**_

_**Callum:**_

_**And all my walls stood tall, painted blue**_

_**But I'll take em down, take em down and open up the door for you**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies **_

_**The beautiful kind**_

_**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like**_

_**Both:**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**And everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday**_

_**Is everything has changed**_

_**Both:**_

_**Come back and tell me why**_

_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**_

_**And meet me there tonight**_

_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**All I know is we said hello**_

_**Your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is we held the doors**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday **_

_**Is everything has changed**_

_**All I know is we said hello**_

_**So dust off your highest hopes**_

_**All I know is pouring rain**_

_**And everything has changed**_

_**All I know is a newfound grace**_

_**All my days I'll know your face**_

_**All I know since yesterday**_

_**Is everything has changed**_

"_**I love you" I say when we finish singing our song. "I love you too" Callum replies kissing me. I can't believe everything has gone so right for me- the ugly sister. Maybe things are turning my way after all.**_

_**Callum's POV**_

_**We finish in the auditorium and as I am walking out my phone rings. "Mom, what's happened?" I ask wondering why she's ringing me when she knows I'm on a date. "Ok, I'll try to find him" I say hanging up. **_

"_**What's up?" Cassidy asks me. "It's Adam. Mom can't find him anywhere and she's worried something's happened to him" I say. **_

"_**Well let's go look" she says grabbing my hand as we sprint out of school. We look everywhere round school, including the bike sheds which is a haunt that a lot of us use. **_

_**We end up looking for most of the afternoon until we end up in the bad neighborhood of Lima. "We really should turn back" Cassidy says inching closer to me. "We can't yet. If Adam really is here he's in a lot of trouble" I say. "Ok we'll go" she says and we make our way further into the bad district. We keep checking down every alley before eventually a thug grabs us and pulls us in. There on the floor is Adam. **_

"_**Here's the deal. You're going to give me all your cash. You do that I let you and your brother go. That way your brother can get his fix and I can get my money. Understand?" he says.**_

"_**Wait a sec. Adam's doing drugs?" I ask. "Yes why do you think I beat him up?" the thug asks. I look at my brother's pleading face and then at the drug dealer. The big question now was did I want to fund my brother's addiction or did I refuse to pay the guy and try and rescue Adam later?. I chose the second one. "No. I'm not paying for illegal drugs. Not even for my brother" I say, hoping that he doesn't decide to shoot him right away. I am unlucky. The man brings out his gun and shoots Adam. Adam twitches but then goes still. "You made your choice" he says putting his gun in his pocket,and then he grabs Cassidy and puts a knife to her neck. "But I still need your money. So pay me now or else your pretty girlfriend here gets it" I say. I hastily hand over the money. I expect the guy to just back off but he doesn't.**_

"_**You know who I am now. I can't have you telling the cops about my illicit activities. You let your brother go down so now you and your pretty girlfriend are going down with him" he says backing Cassidy into the wall with the knife against her neck. He steps away from her and I punch him. "Well now I definitely have to kill you. Gun or knife?" he asks one in each hand. **_

_**Cassidy looks scared shitless but so am I. I grab her hand and I nod towards the knife as she nods towards the gun. The guy points the gun straight at her and I know that I don't want her to die. I throw my cell phone at the guy's trigger arm and his arm shakes. The bullet hits Cassidy in her right shoulder instead of in the chest and she jerks and falls to the ground clutching her arm.**_

_**I back up as I can see the guy coming towards me with the knife. I have to make sure he hits me somewhere where it won't kill me. So I turn so that my back is facing him. He plunges the knife forward and it hits me in my right calf. I fall forwards and he runs away. I crawl towards my phone. "911 I need an ambulance. My brother's dead, my girlfriend's been shot and I've been stabbed. Please hurry!" I say. **_

_**A/N: The song used in this chapter was Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran. Keep up the votes on my poll guys. **_

_**NEXT TIME: The aftermath of Callum, Cassidy and Adam's accident. A big secret involving Christina and Matty is released and Regionals takes place.**_

_**Review?**_


	20. The Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then Brody would never exist and Finchel would be together right now!. All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's.

A/N: You're probably all getting tired of me saying this but keep up the votes on my poll. This chapter is the Regionals chapter and will probably be very long.

_Previously: "911 I need an ambulance. My brother's dead, my girlfriend's been shot and I've been stabbed. Please hurry!"_

Chapter 20: The Secret's Out

_**Cassidy's POV**_

_**In my dream I am still in the alleyway. I can see the thug pulling us into the alley and I try to pull away but I can't. I hear the shot ring out and I see Adam's body collapsing on the floor. I feel the knife against my throat again. I hear the bullet and just as I collapse I wake up screaming.**_

_**I don't know where I am at first. Then I see the doctor coming into my room and I realise that I'm in hospital. "Miss Schuester, I'm Dr Stevens. You were shot in the right shoulder by the drug dealer Damien Alcott. We removed the bullet, stitched up the wound; put plates in your broken shoulder bone. You'll have to wear a sling for six weeks and come back to get your stitches removed but you'll be ok. You also hit your head when you fell so we stitched that wound up as well but you'll be fine" the doctor says. **_

"_**And Callum?" I ask nervously. "He's fine as well. We stitched up the stab wound and bandaged it. He'll be on crutches for 3 weeks but he'll make a full recovery" the doctor says. "Can I see my family now?" I ask. The doctor nods and she sends them in. My mom is naturally paranoid, my dad gives me a lecture and Felicity hugs me. I excuse myself and go into the bathroom of my hospital room. I look into the mirror and I see not myself but Adam's face as he falls to the floor. I was so focused on making sure that my boyfriend was okay that I didn't even try to save him. I lean over the toilet and for the first time since I started dating Callum, I make myself barf and it makes me feel less guilty.**_

_**Callum's POV**_

_**My mom and dad were horrified when they found out that it was my fault that Adam died. But I think it was worse when they found out that Adam was doing drugs. I feel worse than they do though. It's entirely my fault. I go to see his corpse after I've checked to make sure Cassidy is okay. I take his cold hand in mine and try to imagine that he is still alive.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Adam. I didn't want you to die I swear. I'll always remember you. And don't you ever forget that you were the best brother ever. I loved you, that's why I let him kill you. I didn't want to remember you as some druggie when you died after using. I wanted to remember you as my wonderful brother. So please forgive me. Or I'll never be able to forgive myself. I love you. Always remember that" I say. Then I walk out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I look at him one last time and realise that I'm always going to feel guilty no matter what.**_

_**It is a few days later and Adam's funeral. I have to stand up there and do a eulogy but I feel like I already told Adam exactly how I felt in the morgue. So I decided to sing for him one last time. "This song is dedicated to my brother. Goodbye Adam. You know how much I love you" I say and begin to sing.**_

_**(A/N: I changed some of the lyrics slightly to make it suitable for this situation)**_

_**Callum:**_

_**Another day has gone**_

_**I'm still all alone**_

_**How could this be**_

_**You're not here with me**_

_**I never said goodbye**_

_**Someone tell me why**_

_**Did you have to go**_

_**And leave my world so cold**_

_**Every day I sit and ask myself**_

_**How did you slip away**_

_**Something whispers in my ear and says**_

_**That you are not alone**_

_**I am here with you**_

_**Though you're far away**_

_**I am here to stay**_

_**But you are not alone**_

_**I am here with you**_

_**Though we're far apart**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

_**But you are not alone**_

_**Just the other night**_

_**I thought I heard you cry**_

_**Asking me to come**_

_**And hold you in my arms**_

_**I can hear your prayers**_

_**Your burden I will bear**_

_**But first I need your hand**_

_**Then forever can begin**_

_**Every day I sit and ask myself**_

_**How did you slip away**_

_**Something whispers in my ear and says**_

_**That you are not alone**_

_**I am here with you**_

_**Though you're far away**_

_**I am here to stay**_

_**You are not alone**_

_**I am here with you**_

_**Though we're far apart**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

_**Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'**_

_**And you know that I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart**_

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...  
Not alone ohh  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Say it again  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Not alone, Not alone  
If you just reach out for me  
In the morning, in the evening  
Not alone, not alone  
You and me not alone  
Oh together together  
Not not being alone  
Not not being alone

_**I finish singing and say the final words I'll ever say to Adam. "I love you Adam. You were the best brother ever. And you'll never be alone because you'll always be with me. In my heart" I say. Then I go back to sit with the glee club knowing that I've done all I can for Adam. Just a little too late.**_

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**It's been 2 weeks since the accident and I'm becoming a pro on crutches. I swear with all the injuries in the Glee Club we're going to look like The Injured Directions rather than New Directions. I hobble into the choir room to find Mr Shue there looking over sheet music. "Mr Shue, I had something I wanted to ask you" I say. "Shoot" he says. **_

"_**I want you to let Ollie come back. With Adam gone and Josh in the hospital we need him to make up the numbers. And I want the solo for Regionals. Since I can't dance I want to contribute" I say. "I told Ollie he could come back last week. As for the solo as long as you think you can do it then I'll support you" he says. "Thanks Mr Shue" I say swinging out of the choir room.**_

_**That was last Monday. It's Saturday now and I am just about to go out on stage. It's nice to know that whilst I can't be a cheerleader anymore (you need both legs for that) I can still do something I love.**_

_**I hobble onto the stage and I know everyone is staring at my crutches. But I don't care. I'm going to help the Glee Club win Regionals. And then no one will feel sorry for me.**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you**_

_**Somebody else gets what you wanted again**_

_**You know it's all the same, another time and place**_

_**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**_

_**But I believe in whatever you do**_

_**And I'll do anything to see it through**_

_**Because these things will change**_

_**Can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

_**This revolution, the time will come**_

_**For us to finally win**_

_**And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**_

_**So we've been outnumbered**_

_**Raided and now cornered**_

_**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**_

_**We're getting stronger now**_

_**Find things they never found**_

_**They might be bigger**_

_**But we're faster and never scared**_

_**You can walk away, say we don't need this**_

_**But there's something in your eyes**_

_**Says we can beat this**_

_**Because these things will change**_

_**Can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

_**This revolution, the time will come**_

_**For us to finally win**_

_**And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**_

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees**_

_**Fight for what we've worked for all these years**_

_**And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives**_

_**But we'll stand up, champions tonight**_

_**It was the night things changed**_

_**Can you see it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down**_

_**It's a revolution, throw your hands up **_

_**Cause we never gave in**_

_**And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**I finish singing and no one looks sorry for me anymore. They're all just clapping. I hobble off stage and kiss Kevin. I guess I just might be able to get used to this whole disabled malarkey after all. **_

Matty's POV

I was surprised to get the duet for Regionals but then again a chance to sing with a hottie is not something that I reject. Tia, Tori and Felicity all fought to sing with me (that was very entertaining- I do love girls fighting over me). It ended up being Felicity which I have to admit I was kinda pleased about because I have sort of a thing for her (then again I have a thing for anything with long legs and big boobs!).

Felicity's been kinda weird and secretive today but girls are always like that (I swear sometimes I need a manual to understand that girl- and that is something for me. I understand all girls- at least what turns them on!).

Felicity and I enter from either side of the stage and begin to sing.

Felicity:

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Both:

Every long lost dream lead me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed me with the broken road

That led me straight to you

Matty:

I think about all the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Both:

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Felicity:

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

We finish singing and walk offstage. Before I know what's happening she's snogging me. So I snog her back. She drags me into the green room. Everyone is waiting in there so we are unable to shag (damn it!). Felicity walks over to her bag and picks up what looks like a book. "What on earth's in that?" I ask. "Your biggest secret. And it's about to get out" she says.

"You can't do that. It'll send me to jail!" I say. "Well that's too bad. I may love you Matty Puckerman but I need to get one up on Christina. And this is humiliating for her too. So I'm doing this. I'm sorry but now that I know I have a legal responsibility. So tough luck Puckerman!" she says and leaves the room.

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I walk out onto stage before our final group performance and stand with the diary open. I have the police on speaker phone so that I can say I have evidence. "There is going to be a small interlude before our final performance ladies and gentleman. I have some big news about one of my fellow club members and no I am not talking about our obviously pregnant member Christina. No I am talking about my duet partner Matty Puckerman. I have a diary here written by Christina Hudson. In this diary she admits that three years ago before the Hudson family moved to New York, she was run over in a hit and run accident. The driver of the car you ask? Twelve year old Matthew Puckerman who took his father's car for a joyride whilst drunk. He ran over her and left her for dead. So that's underage driving, drinking and hit and run. Enough illegality for you there cops? Good. We're at the Lima Regional Theatre. Please hurry" I say and leave the stage.**_

Matty's POV

Shit! She told everyone and had the cops on speaker. And to think I actually liked that girl. I have felt so bad about this since it happened. Now I'm probably going to jail. I never thought she'd write about it in her diary. Then again I never thought someone would find it. It's not like I planned it. This is how it happened;

_Three years ago_

"_Dad! Come on just a small glass of scotch" I beg my father. We are at Christina's apartment visting from Lima- my parents are helping hers pack because they're moving back home. _

_I want to have a glass of scotch but dad won't let me. So I nick one of Christina's mom's hairpins and find Mr Hudson's liquor cabinet. I manage to jimmy the lock and grab as many bottles of scotch as I can. I scarf an entire bottle and in my drunken state I stumble out into the driveway. I decide that taking my Dad's car for a spin would be the best way to get back at him for not letting me have my way. So I get in the car and drive. I'm nearing Central Park when I see a girl walking. It's Christina. _

_She walks out into the road and I realise I'm going too fast. I try to stop but I can't slow down in time. Before I know what's happening she's screaming. I see her collapsed on the floor. I can't be here when they find her but I get out the car and move her out of the road. Then I call the paramedics and drive back home. Oh My God what have I done?_

I don't have time to think about that now though. It's time for our final performance so I have to go out and put on my winning flirty smile. It was three years ago and I'm only fifteen. Surely I'll be ok.

Matty:

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up

We're hiding behind skin that's too tough

How come we don't say I love you enough

Till it's too late, too late

Felicity:

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come

We could make a feast from these crumbs

Cassidy:

And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun

Mackenzie:

So if your life flashed before you

Tori:

What would you wish you would've done

Matty:

Yeah gotta start

Lookin' at the hands of time we've been given here

Ollie:

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin'

Callum:

If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Kevin:

Gotta live like we're dying

Alex:

Yeah we got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell em that we love them

While we've got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying

Tia:

And if your plane fell out of the skies

Who would you call with your last goodbyes

Christina:

Should be so careful who we let fall out of our lives

So when we long for absolution

Tori:

There'll be no one on the line

Matty:

Yeah... gotta start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here

Ollie:  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

Matty:

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Callum:  
Like we're dying oh- like we're dying  
Like we're dying oh- like we're dying

Matty;  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live - like we're dying

Felicity:  
We never know a good thing till it's gone

Christina:  
You never see a crash until it's head on

Cassidy:  
All those people right when we're dead wrong

Felicity:  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Ollie:  
Yeah... gotta start

Matty:  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here

Alex:  
This is all we got and we gotta start livin it

Kevin:  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Callum:  
Gotta live like we're dying

Matty:  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Cassidy:  
Like we're dying oh - like we're dying  
Like we're dying oh- like we're dying

Matty:  
We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying  
Live like we're dying

We finish singing and the entire audience erupts. We leave the stage and wait for the results to come. We go back on stage when we are told that the judges have made their decision. "The winners of this year's Regional Show Choir Championships are: the New Directions from Lima, Ohio" they say. We collect our trophy and are just about to leave the stage when the police burst in. Oh shit! They really are coming to arrest me.

I can't try to run because I'll just look as guilty as I am. So I stand there, trying to look like the awesome badass that I am. "Matthew Puckerman?" the cop asks me. "That's me" I say. "Mr Puckerman you are under arrest for the hit and run crime against Miss Christina Hudson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" he says. He cuffs me and drags me off as the rest of the Glee Club looks on with their mouths open in shock.

A/N: The songs used in this chapter were You Are Not Alone- Michael Jackson, Change-Taylor Swift, Bless The Broken Road-Rascal Flatts and Live Like We're Dying-The Script. All rights go to owners. Remember to keep voting on my poll.

Review?


	21. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee- if I did then Finchel would be together right now!. All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's (no Zappy Shoes you cannot steal Matty!).

A/N: I know I say this every single chapter but the poll is still up for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby (the baby will be born in the final chapter). Sorry this took so long, Christmas is always majorly busy. Oh if I get any medical stuff wrong, I'm sorry- I'm not a doctor.

_Previously: "He cuffs me and drags me off as the rest of the glee club looks on with their mouths open in shock"_

Chapter 21: Wakeup Call

Matty's POV

I am hustled into the back of a squad car and taken down to Lima Police Station. I can't believe this. I know my dad was in juvie when he was in high school but I can't go there. From what he told me it sounds horrible. "What's gonna happen to me?" I ask the cop.

"We're taking you down to the station. We'll take your statement then. We're also going to take a statement from Miss Hudson. If she and her family decide to press charges then you'll be trialled in New York as that it where the crime took place and if found guilty you will be sent to a Juvenile Detention Center. Your punishment for the underage drinking and driving will be a fine of $2000 and you will have a record which will be only be wiped when you turn 18. Understand?"

I nod and lean back in my seat. I try to think positively. Maybe there'll be a cute lady cop that interviews me and I can try and flirt my way out of this.

I'm out of luck. The cop who interviews me is a big bruisy guy who looks like he could beat me to a pulp. Unless he's gay I'm completely screwed!. "So Mr Puckerman can you confirm that the statement written in Ms Hudson's diary is true? That on the night of 21st December 2026 you whilst under the influence hit her with your car and left the scene of the crime?" he says.

"You can call me Matty sir. Mr Puckerman sounds like something you'd call my dad. Ok yes I did hit Christina. It was my dad's car actually not mine. It was dark and I was drunk. I didn't realise it was her I was hitting. Once I did I thought it would look like I hit her on purpose so I left. Any chance the fact that this happened three years ago means I can go home and not go to jail?" I say using my best you know you want to do this voice.

"A crime is a crime Matty no matter how long ago it was committed. You committed a Class E felony which is punishable by up to 2 years in prison. The girl you hit didn't want to press charges but we can't ignore a hit and run crime no matter what. So now we have your confession and a statement from Christina we can officially charge you with hitting a person and leaving the scene of the crime" he says.

"What will happen to me now?" I ask my voice losing its confidence. "You're going to be held in a holding cell here for now. Your family will be allowed to visit. When your lawyer and the prosecution's lawyer have reviewed the evidence a date will be set for your trial. You will be sent to New York to be trialled. If found guilty you will be sent to a juvenile detention center in New York and your parents will have to pay the $2000 fine for your underage drinking and driving. If found innocent you will be allowed to return to Lima after the trial but your parents will still have to pay the fine as the trial is only for the hit and run. Any questions?"

I shake my head, for the first time in my life I am lost for things to say. The guards hoist me out of my seat and drag me back to the cell. I can't believe Felicity. All I can say is she'd better hope there are hot chicks in juvie otherwise when I get out, she's going down. Actually I changed my mind. When I get out she's going down no matter what. No one puts Matty Puckerman in jail and gets away with it. Not even hot girls!

**Ollie's POV**

**Josh's has been in his coma for about 3 weeks now. The doctors keep saying it's really common for comas to last a long time and I just have to be patient. But I can't be. It was my fault- I should've made sure I'd dragged him across the road before he fainted and then he would've been fine. But I let go and now he's stuck here in this hospital bed and might never wake up.**

**I take his hand as I have every day since he's been in this hospital. Then I talk to him. It seemed strange at first because he couldn't answer back but now it's comforting. It's almost like he's really here.**

"**Hey Josh. It's me Ollie again. Just thought I'd give you an update. Everything's been completely crazy at school what with Adam dying, us winning Regionals and you being in here. Your stepmother's been caught. She's going to pay for what she did to you. But now we need you. So you couldn't just wake up for us could you? For me most of all. I miss you Josh" I say. I am just about to turn and leave when I feel Josh's hand squeezing mine. "Josh?" I ask questioningly. His eyes flicker open and I call for a doctor.**

_**Josh's POV**_

_**In my deep sleep I think I can hear a voice. Not very clearly but someone is speaking to me. I feel myself waking a little. There's a hand there. Without realizing what I am doing I squeeze the hand. I feel my eyes flicker open and focus on figure. Ollie Evans I think. He rushes out of the room and comes back with a strange man. "Would you mind telling me where I am?" I ask.**_

"_**You're in the hospital. Your stepmother beat you up and when we left the house you collapsed from your injuries and you were hit by a car. The crash caused swelling in your brain which left you in a coma" the doctor explains to him. "What stepmother? I don't have a stepmother. My mommy left me and my daddy. He never got married again" I say. "And why are you here Ollie?" I ask. "I'm your boyfriend" he says. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm only 4, I'm too young to have a boyfriend" I say. "Josh what year is it?" the doctor asks. "2018 isn't it?" I say. I look around insanely confused. I see Ollie gesture to the doctor and they leave my room. I guess I'll sleep then. Waking up is kinda tiring.**_

**Ollie's POV**

"**What's wrong with him?" I ask. "Retrograde amnesia. It's not uncommon in coma patients" the doctor says. "But he's lost 11 years- he think's he's 4! How could this have happened, he was only in the coma 3 weeks" I ask. **

"**The swelling in Josh's brain was severe and the part of his memory that has been affected is his episodic memory- his ability to recall personal experiences. He can recall facts and things that happened a long time ago but cannot recover recent memories" the doctor says. **

"**Will he ever remember?" I ask (partly for me and partly because if he can't remember in time for his stepmother's trial then she won't go to jail and could hurt him even more). "His memories should come back over time but I can't guarantee how long it will take or even how much he will remember. I'm sorry Mr Evans but the brain is very unpredictable. Josh may remember everything he's lost or he may remember nothing. We just don't know" he says and leaves the room. **

**I enter the bathroom of Josh's room and turn the taps on. Then I cry for the boyfriend who may remember who I am but may never remember what I mean to him.**

**A/N: Once again if I made any mistakes with American Law or the medical stuff, I'm sorry- I am neither a doctor, American nor a lawyer. The poll is still up on my page for the gender and name of Alex and Christina's baby so please vote!. The next update should be very soon-sorry for making you wait so long- I hope it was worth it!**

**NEXT TIME: Matty's trial in New York.**

**Review?**


	22. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. If I did then Finchel would still be together. All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: I know you're probably getting tired of me saying this but the poll for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby is still up and I'd love it if I got more votes. The oath Christina and Puck make will be different because they're Jewish. This will be a long chapter.

Chapter 22: Crime and Punishment

Matty's POV

So this is it. My trial is today and so basically I'm going to jail. That evil bitch Felicity screwed me over so badly that this can't end any other way. I'd say I'm going to enjoy my last day as a free guy but I have to listen to boring old testimony and unless the judge is a female, have no boobs to stare at. Damn Felicity! Why do the super hot girls always have to be bitches?!

If the judge is a female then maybe I'll have a way to get out of this. I'm dragged in handcuffs out of my cell in the NYPD to the courthouse. I can see my mum and sisters but my dad is a sequestered witness. The cops plonk me down beside my lawyer and remove my handcuffs. Then the judge enters. "All rise for the Honourable Mark Goodman" a clerk says.

This is just my luck. After all the crap that's already happened to me the judge is old and a guy. I may as well say bye to freedom now because the person who decides my fate is old enough to be my granddad, is butt ugly and has no boobs. Just freakin' fantastic.

Christina's POV

I hate this. I promised Matty I would never tell anyone about it. Now thanks to that snake Felicity I have to testify against him. Matty and I have never been best friends but we're good friends at least. I swore I'd never tell anyone what happened that night and I'm about to send him to jail.

My mom comes in just before they call me to the stand. "I'm sorry honey. We never wanted this to happen either. Even your dad once I talked him out of tracking down and killing Matty. Just go out there and tell the truth, that's all you can do" she says. "But what if the truth sends Matty to jail?" I ask. "You have to hope it won't" she says. She hugs me and then walks back to the stands.

"The prosecution calls Miss Christina Quinn Hudson to the stand" the state's lawyer calls. I walk onto the stand twiddling my thumbs nervously. "Do you affirm that all the testimony you are about to give in the case now before the court is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; this you do affirm under the pain and penalties of perjury?" the lawyer asks.

"I do" I say and sit down.

"Could you state your name and address for the court record?"

"Christina Quinn Hudson, I live at 231 West Road, Lima, Ohio" I say.

"Miss Hudson how long have you known the defendant, Mr Puckerman"

"Since we were babies. Our families are good friends. Quinn and Puck are my godparents" I say.

"I have an object to be entered into evidence" the lawyer says. The clerk hands him my diary. He tags it and then hands it to me.

"Does this belong to you Miss Hudson?" he asks.

"Yes, it's my diary"

"Could you read the entry you wrote on 21st December 2026 please?" the lawyer asks.

"Dear Diary

I am currently in hospital. I was out walking in Central Park and on my way home I was hit by a car. I currently have a broken leg, a broken arm and a broken collar bone and my head hurts like hell. I only woke up this morning and apparently I've been out for two weeks. I remember the accident though. At least I think I do. It was Puck's car- I should know I've been driven in often enough. I only got a glimpse of the driver's face but it looked like Matty. I hope not. I won't tell anyone if it was- only my parents, he doesn't deserve to go to jail, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it. My mom says he got drunk and took Puck's car out without permission. That must've been when he crashed into me. I understand why he left and I forgive him. Matty's a good friend and I won't lose his friendship over this.

Until next time,

Christina" I finish reading.

"So you admit in this that it was Matthew who hit you?"

"Well I thought it was. It matched with what my mom said and the car I guess. But I only saw a glimpse of his face before he hit me. I can't be sure" I say.

"Remind me again how long you've known Mr Puckerman, Miss Hudson?"

"15 years, since I was a baby"

"So surely just a glimpse of a face you know that well will be enough to recognize it?"

"I guess so" I say

"No further questions" he says.

Matty's lawyer steps in. She has a reassuring look in her eye and I calm myself knowing she won't be as bad as the state's lawyer was.

"Miss Hudson did you suffer head trauma from this incident?"

"Yes but it didn't affect my memory. I could remember everything up until I was knocked out. I honestly just have a scar. Here" I say pointing to the scar across my hairline.

"You say you only saw a glimpse of the face of the driver, yes?"

"Yes that's true"

"So you can't be a hundred per cent certain it was Matty then?"

"No I can't" I say.

"No further questions" she says and steps back smiling.

I am able to leave the witness stand. I hope that Matty's lawyer put enough doubt in the jury's heads to get them to acquit him.

Puck's POV

I can honestly say I never thought this would happen. Matty clearly takes after me because here I am in a courthouse defending him after he ran over a girl and the hot girl he was sleeping with ratted him out. Well whatever people think about Matty he definitely is his father's son. I am called to the witness stand by Brianne, Matty's lawyer. "The defence calls Noah James Puckerman to the stand" she calls and I walk up to the witness stand.

"Do you affirm to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; this you do affirm under the pain and penalties of perjury?" she asks.

"I do" I say.

"Could you please state your name and address for the court record?" she asks.

"Noah James Puckerman, I live at 19 East Road, Lima Ohio" I say.

"What is your relationship to the defendant?" she asks.

"I am his father" I say.

"What is your relationship to the victim?" she asks.

"I am her godfather. Her father Finn and I have been friends for years and her mother Rachel and my wife Quinn are great friends. Heck Christina's middle name is after Quinn" I say.

"Are your son and Christina close?" she asks.

"Yeah, they've been friends for years" I say.

"Would he have any reason to hurt her?" she asks.

"No, not at all" I say.

"Okay so what happened on the night of December 21st 2026?" she asks.

"We were at Finn and Rachel's old apartment helping them pack for their move back to Lima. Matty wanted to have a glass of scotch but I wouldn't let him. He nicked some alcohol from Finn's liquor cabinet- we found Quinn's hairpin there. We didn't realise he'd taken the car out until we saw the car wasn't parked outside. Then we went with Finn and Rachel and Matty who'd come back with the car to the hospital"

"Do you have any reason to believe Matty ran over Christina?" she asks.

"Never" I say.

"So why do you think she says she remembers him?"

"I don't know. Like she said she only saw a glimpse of his face. Maybe it was someone else and she remembered wrong" I say.

"No further questions Mr Puckerman" she says.

Then the ass the State hired to put my son away comes up to ask me questions. It's all I can do to stop myself punching him in the face.

"If it wasn't Mr Puckerman, yourself, your wife, your daughter or Mr or Mrs Hudson then who hit Christina?" he asks.

"I don't know. But we were in New York, this city's not exactly known for being crime free. Someone could've nicked the car and hit her"

"Did you see your son during the time after he left to get a drink?"

"No I didn't"

"Did you see him during the time your car went missing?"

"No I didn't"

"When did you see him Mr Puckerman?"

"After he drove home and came with us to the hospital"

"Can you account for his whereabouts during that time?"

"No I can't"

"So it is highly likely that he hit Christina Hudson?"

"It's likely but impossible. Matty would never do that"

"Have you done out of character things when under the influence Mr Puckerman?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess so" I say.

"So isn't it possible that your son did an out of character thing due to being under the influence?"

"Yes I guess it is"

"No further questions"

I look across the room at Brianne my eyes begging her to redirect so that we can prove the lawyer wrong. But she knows, as I do that nothing I say will get Matty off the hook. I shoot apologetic eyes at my son who I've unwillingly condemned to jail and leave the stand.

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I am here in New York to testify against Matty in Christina's hit and run case. Don't get me wrong I'm still in love with the bloody guy but I need to get one over on Christina and making her suffer because Matty's gone to jail because of her is the best way to do it. I say bye to my dad and make my way to the witness room behind the court. I can hear the state's lawyer asking his last question to Puck and it's my turn now. "The prosecution calls Felicity Amanda Shuester to the stand" the clerk calls and I walk up to the witness stand. They slide a bible under my left hand and I raise my right.**_

"_**Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"**_

"_**I do" I say and sit down.**_

"_**Please state your name and address for the court record" the lawyer says.**_

"_**Felicity Amanda Shuester, 21 Litchfield Road, Lima, Ohio" I say.**_

"_**How do you know the defendant, Mr Puckerman?"**_

"_**I've known Matty since we were kids and I go to school with him. We were sort of seeing each other"**_

"_**You found Miss Hudson's diary didn't you?" he asks.**_

"_**Yes I did"**_

"_**And you were the girl who reported Mr Puckerman were you not?" he asks.**_

"_**Yes I was"**_

"_**If you were involved with Mr Puckerman why did you report this crime? Why not hide that you knew?"**_

"_**I don't like Christina at all and I wanted leverage against her. When I found out about the hit and run I didn't want to report it because I liked Matty but I knew it was my legal obligation to report it"**_

"_**Do you know anything else about what happened on the night of 21**__**st**__** December 2026?"**_

"_**Only what I read in the diary which shows Christina herself knew that Matty hit her"**_

"_**No further questions Miss Shuester" he says and steps aside to let Matty's lawyer ask me questions.**_

"_**Miss Shuester how did you know that what was written in Miss Hudson's diary was true?"**_

"_**I didn't. But it's a pretty serious thing to lie about and there are medical records to prove it I believe"**_

"_**Ok but you didn't know that at the time did you?" she asks.**_

"_**No but when you find out about a crime you have to report it"**_

"_**Miss Shuester were you there the night Miss Hudson was hit?"**_

"_**No I was not. I was in Lima" I say.**_

"_**So how do you know that what Miss Hudson wrote in her diary was true?"**_

"_**I don't" I say.**_

"_**No further questions" the lawyer says and I leave the stand. Christina is there waiting when I get off. "What do you want?" I ask sneering. "Just wanted to tell you that after this is over you're going down bitch. You're not going to get away with this" she says.**_

"_**But I already have. Are you just jealous because I'm popular whilst you're stuck knocked up by your high school boyfriend" I say staring at her bump. **_

"_**I'd rather be pregnant out of love than a bitch out of spite. You're going down Felicity. Everyone hates what you've done to Matty and you're going down" she says and waddles away.**_

_**Whatever, I don't care about her. I am on the verge of being one of the most popular girls in school. And nothing that pregnant slut does is going to stop me.**_

Matty's POV

This is it. I only have one chance to defend myself and undo what that hot bitch did otherwise I'm going to jail. I'm probably going to jail anyway but at least my parents hired a hot lawyer. If she's good enough to get me out too then that would be a bonus. "The defence calls the defendant Matthew Louis Puckerman to the stand" the clerk calls.

My last chance at freedom awaits. I walk to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" my lawyer asks.

"I do" I say.

"Could you please state your name and address for the court record?"

"Matthew Louis Puckerman, I live at 19 East Road, Lima, Ohio" I say.

"Matty what did you do on the night of 21st December 2026?"

"I was at Christina's apartment helping them pack. I was pissed because my dad wouldn't let me drink so I used a hairpin of my mom's to break into Mr Hudson's liquor cabinet. I drank a bottle of scotch. I was still angry at dad and drunk so I decided to take the car for a joyride"

"Did you hit Christina Hudson?"

"Yes I did" I say.

"Was it on purpose?"

"No. I was drunk, I saw her walking out into the road in front of my dad's car. I tried to stop, I really did but was going too fast. I hit her" I say.

"Why didn't you help her?" she asks.

"I called the ambulance then left. I thought I'd committed a crime by hitting her so I left because I was afraid I'd get in trouble" I say.

"No further questions" she says and from the look on her face, I know I'm done for.

The state's lawyer steps up, an evil grin on his face and I know he's going to rip me to shreds.

"So you admit that you hit Christina Hudson?"

"Yes" I say.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Like I said I was scared"

"You do know that if you hadn't left then there would not have been a hit and run charge, right?"

"No I didn't"

"So you just hit her and left her and hoped no one would find out?"

"Well the hitting her was an accident but the rest is pretty much true yeah" I say.

"No further questions" the guy says.

I leave the stand knowing I've just sealed my jail sentence.

Whilst the jury's out Felicity comes over to me. "I wanted to say goodbye and I'm sorry it had to be you. I still love you Matty" she says and leans in for a kiss. I draw my fist back and punch her. "Well I don't love you so fuck off you evil bitch. I'll never forgive you for this. Ever" I say.

I go and hang out with my family for the last time for 2 whole years as we wait for the verdict. It comes in an hour later.

"Madame Foreman have you reached a verdict?" the judge asks.

"We have" she says.

"And was it unanimous?" he asks.

"It was" she says.

"How do you find Mr Puckerman?" the judge asks.

"In the case of the State of New York vs Matthew Puckerman we find guilty of a class E hit and run felony. We sentence him to 2 years in New York Juvenile Detention Center" she says.

I am hauled away by the cops to the jail but before I leave I am able to catch a glimpse of Felicity's humiliated face. If I have to go to jail at least I have the memory of my humiliation of a hot girl to last with. And who knows, maybe juvie will have some fit bad girls. I might be able to last the next 2 years after all.

A/N: I want to apologise to Zappy Shoes for the content of this chapter. I know she will hate me for a while but it had to be done Zappy Shoes, I'm sorry. Please remember to keep voting on my poll.

Review?


	23. Felicity's Downfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights to RIB (if I did own glee then there's no way Finchel would be broken up right now)

A/N: Sorry it's been a while I've had a small case of writer's block. As it's half term for me there should be more updates! I've also decided to write another next generation story (as well as this one- I can't guarantee how well I'll do writing 2 stories at once but I'll give it my best shot! This story will be my priority though) but the new story will be a SYOC story so please submit your characters when I have it up! After I've finished this story I'll be doing a sequel of this one when my OC's are in senior year. So now I've rambled enough- on with the story.

Chapter 23: Felicity's Downfall

Christina's POV

It's time that Felicity went down. And this time she's going to be knocked down for good. I still have the tape where she admits to seducing Ollie but that's not going to be enough. To really get her we have to kill her popularity and that means getting her kicked off the Cheerios. So I'll need to have backup to break into Mr Shue's house.

"Hey Kenz?" I ask Mackenzie when I walk past her locker. "Hey Tina, what do you want?" she asks. I'm quite surprised by her reaction but I guess since Felicity sent her brother to jail we have a common enemy. "I need your help to break in to Mr Shue's house" I say. "Why would we need to do that?" she asks. "So we can find something to use to take Felicity down" I say.

"No what I meant was why would we need to break in when we have someone on the inside. I already asked Cassidy, she's in for helping us out. We're meeting Tia and Tori at her house tonight. Felicity's out at a party and her parents are out to dinner so we're clear" she says.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are Kenz? I know you're popular and I'm not and everything but I'd really like us to be friends" I say.

"No you haven't but thank you. As for the friends thing what makes you think we aren't already?" she says.

I high five her and walk off. Operation take down Felicity is a go!

Mackenzie's POV

It is later that evening and I meet Christina at Cassidy's house. I see not just Tori and Tia but the entire Glee Club. "Hey how come everyone's here?" I ask, kissing Kev. "We all wanted to help out. Admittedly we can't completely get rid of Felicity or we won't have enough for Nationals but we can at least get back at her for sending Matty to jail" Kev says.

"Well we'd best get started then" I say. I knock on the door and Cassidy drags us inside. "Where do you think we'll find what we're looking for?" I ask. "Well what exactly is it that you're looking for?" she asks. "Anything that could get her kicked off the cheerios" I say. "She keeps all of her secret stuff in the safe. That's where she kept your diary Christina. So anything bad, ugly or morally suspect will be in there. Luckily for you I know the combination" Cassidy says. "So what are we waiting for?" I ask. Cassidy laughs and we follow her upstairs. She brings the safe out from under Felicity's bed. I gasp when I see it. "It's bloody huge. How are we going to sort through however much information she has in there" I say.

"It's a good job we have lots of people then isn't it?" she says. The safe clicks open and we look inside. There's a diary, several tapes, a couple of files and some odd pieces of paper. "How can one person have so many secrets?" Christina asks. "This is Felicity Shuester we're talking about. Of course she has this many secrets" I say. We set to work sorting through Felicity's secrets.

_**Cassidy's POV**_

_**We take a long time sorting through all of Felicity's secret stash- I mean don't get me wrong she's my sister and everything but if there's one thing this evening has taught me it's that my sister is a conniving evil bitch. There are so many awful things she's done since middle school in here that I don't really know where to start. **_

_**It's about midnight and we have a pile of awful things that Felicity has done in the middle of the room. "We could use any one of these things to get Felicity kicked off the cheerios. How do we decide what to choose?" Mackenzie asks. "Well I think we have a winner" Christina says taking out the tape she's just listened to. She hands it to me and I put it in Felicity's Walkman and turn it up so everyone can hear it. "What do you reckon?" she asks. "I think we've just found a way to knock down the evil bitch!" Mackenzie says. We all smile and begin to plan our next move.**_

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I know that they're all trying to take me down. But I'm not going to let them. They need me and my voice to have any chance of being able to perform at Nationals. Still I am worried, Christina has the tape and with the help of the rest of the Glee Club I'm sure they've found something good on me. **_

_**I just have to make sure that I have my excuses straight. The problem is I have so many secrets that it's difficult to know which one they'll use. I can't be worried about that though. I'll have to watch my back and make sure that I have a comeback for whatever it is they've got planned for me. Even my own sister hates me. But I don't care- I have to be popular to survive in this school.**_

_**It is afternoon assembly and Figgins is moaning on and on about cases of vandalism. I'm bored out of my mind. Then the intercom cuts out and Christina's voice starts to play. "I want you to admit it. That you seduced Ollie, made the sex tape and framed him for it" she says. Then I hear my reply "Fine I did all of that, it doesn't matter now anyway. No one can touch me". At that the tape cuts out and a new one is put in. I realise which tape it is before it goes in but there's no way I can stop it now.**_

_**I hear my voice over the tape. "So you'll do it? You'll sabotage Tara so that I'll be head cheerleader" I say. "Absolutely" Henrietta replies. I hear the rustle of passing money and then the tape cuts out. Mackenzie steps out on stage. "All of you know Tara Lewis who was head cheerleader after I left after my accident. Well this tape proves that Felicity Shuester bribed Henrietta Morgan to sabotage Tara. As we all know she did- Tara was pushed down the stairs and fell unconscious. This is how it happened. The tape begins to play again. "Go on do it" I hear my voice say to Henrietta. "Ok" she says. **_

_**I then hear the crash of Henrietta fall down the stairs and our footsteps running towards her. "Her leg's broken is that bad enough?" I ask Henrietta. "No. We have to crush it" she says. I hear us drag her over to the bathroom and the slam of the door shutting on Tara's leg. "Let's go, we can't be seen here" I hear myself say. Then I hear our footsteps and the tape cuts out. "Felicity Shuester and Henrietta Morgan are responsible for crushing Tara's leg so badly that she can no longer walk" Mackenzie says. "They should be punished for it" she says. **_

_**She walks off the stage and winks at me. Coach Sylvester drags me and Henrietta out of the hall. "You two are kicked off the cheerios. And don't ever try coming back" she says. Me and Henrietta are left standing there. Everyone comes out of the assembly hall but we just stand there, frozen in shock at our shared secret that has just been revealed. A few minutes later the cheerios and the Glee Club come towards us. "Welcome back to unpopularity" they all say and throw Raspberry slushies at us. The cheerios and Henrietta stride off leaving me and the Glee Club alone. **_

"_**Looks like you've only got us left now and we all hate you anyway" Mackenzie says. My fist comes flying forwards sending Mackenzie to the ground. "I may not be able to leave you but that doesn't mean I have to like you" I say. She stands up and throws a punch straight back at me. "Perhaps but that doesn't change the fact that you're all alone" she says. "I'll get you back you know" I say. "Oh yeah, you and who's army?" Mackenzie says. She and the rest of the Glee Club stride off, leaving me all alone in the hall.**_

_**A/N: So I hope Felicity was humiliated enough for you Zappy Shoes. Remember my new story will be up today as well so start submitting your characters and don't forget to keep voting on my poll.**_

_**Review?**_


	24. Remember Me, Please?

Disclaimer: Yes I still don't own Glee (if I did, Brody would have never existed!). All rights go to RIB.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this is a late update- Yr 11 brings with it a mountain of work (which is why there was not a load of updates over half term). I am still accepting characters for my SYOC story Back To The Start so please keep submitting (the sooner I get all the characters I need, the sooner I can start writing the story properly!. So I'm sure you've had enough of me rambling so let's get on with the story.

Chapter 24: Remember Me, Please?

**Ollie's POV**

**It's been 2 weeks since Josh woke up and the doctors are releasing him under strict instructions that he is accompanied at all times (after all he currently has the mental age of a 4 year old) so it's no wonder. I am staying with him and Artie to help out (after all since Artie's in a wheelchair he can't look after Josh by himself) for a while. I am secretly excited by this as it means I can help Josh to remember. He is beginning to come to terms with his memory loss but still doesn't remember much. **

"**Do you remember anything about me at all?" I ask Josh. It's a question I've asked several times and keep hoping the answer will change but it never does. Still I pull myself together and try to look calm while inside my heart is breaking. "Not really. I remember playing with you when I was younger but not at all after that. "Are you sure you're my boyfriend?" he asks. "Certain" I say. I wheel his chair out of the hospital and help him stand up. We walk back together to his dad's car in an awkward silence, mine because of too many memories and him because of too few. **

**We arrive home at Josh's house and I leave Josh and his dad to catch up (his dad can fill him in on a lot of stuff that I can't). I slump onto the bed in the spare room, wracking my brain for ways for him to remember me, remember us, remember the accident. I have nothing for the third one but I just might have an idea for the first two.**

_**Josh's POV**_

_**My dad's tried to catch me up on all the stuff I've forgotten- particularly the things about my stepmother Carrie. I can't say I recognize any of stuff until he tells me about Carrie. I remember a dream I had when I was in my coma. Once I woke up I thought it was just a dream but my dad telling me these things gives me flashes of recognition. Dad and Carrie's wedding day and how I cried because my dad was marrying someone who wasn't my mom, how Carrie abused me when she found out was gay and most importantly the dream. In the dream the woman (who I now know is Carrie) was beating me. She beat me badly, punched my eye, my stomach, my mouth and nose. She pinned me against the wall and punched my ribs, then she tripped me, kicked me and cut my face with a knife. I grabbed my cell phone and called Ollie. We escaped from the house but I fainted. Then there was flashing lights, a screeching sound and then blackness.**_

_**From what both my dad and Ollie have told me I have remembered my accident (I just didn't realise that at the time) but if I can remember that then how come I can't remember Ollie being my boyfriend or even being gay at all. The doctors say my memory will come back eventually but I'm sick and tired of waiting. All I have is four years of old memories and one recent but terrible memory. I want to have memories that are wonderful but I'm being denied them. **_

_**I run upstairs to my room and punch a hole in my wall from frustration. I sit there cradling my bleeding hand before I fall asleep.**_

_**When I wake up Ollie's concerned face appears above me. I look down at the hand I'd punched through the wall and realised that unconsciously, I'd been holding Ollie's hand. I also realised that he'd bandaged it up for me. "Hey thanks for that. And thanks for telling me about Carrie, it made me realise that I do remember her. I had a dream about the accident whilst I was in my coma" I say.**_

"_**I'm glad. You can get her put away for good now that you remember" he says although looking jealous. I guess it's cause I haven't remembered him yet and he's supposed to be my boyfriend. I do think he's kind of cute though (so I guess I really am gay). **_

"_**Why did you come to see me again?" I ask removing my hand from his. "Oh I wanted to show you some photos. After all you'll be back at school soon and you need to remember who everyone is" I say. "Ollie I remember everyone. We met when were really small" he says. "Well that's good I guess but I'd better catch you up with some of the major things that have happened this year" he says and tells me about all the drama that's gone on. It makes for some very interesting listening. When he's finished he gets up and fetches my Ipod. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Singing is something you've always loved to do and I'm kinda hoping that this song will help you remember me" he says. I sit back and listen to him sing.**_

_**Ollie:**_

_**You're a falling star, you're a getaway car**_

_**You're the line in the sand when I go too far**_

_**You're the swimming pool, on an August day**_

_**And you're the perfect thing to say**_

_**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute**_

_**Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what to do**_

_**Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true**_

_**Cause you can see it when I look at you **_

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well**_

_**And you light me up, when you ring my bell**_

_**You're a mystery, you're from outer space**_

_**You're every minute of my everyday**_

_**And I can't believe, uh that I'm you're man**_

_**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can**_

_**Whatever comes our way, uh we'll see it through**_

_**And you know that's what our love can do**_

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

_**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

_**You're every song, and I sing along**_

_**Cause you're my everything**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**So la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**He finishes singing and I stand up. That song triggered a memory for me. I remember the first time Ollie sung it. It was a date, I guess and I remember afterwards I told him I loved him. I take Ollie's hand and kiss him. "What was that for?" he asks. "I just remembered why I fell in love with you in the first place" I say. He kisses me back and says"I thought you'd never remember us". "Well you thought wrong didn't you? I remembered that you're my boyfriend and that's a start" I say. "A great start" he says and we begin to make out.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**Inside I am screaming with happiness. Josh may not have remembered all the great times we have had but it's a start and he will soon, I just know it. I should never have worried about him not remembering what we had and although it's changed a little now we are still just as close as we once were.**

**I'll admit I felt jealous when Josh said he'd remembered Carrie and not our relationship but at the same time it's good that he remembered the accident because Carrie's trial is next week. Thinking about Carrie, I absentmindedly walk into the bathroom and lift up my shirt. There in the mirror, I can see the long red scar on my right shoulder. I run my hand along it and as I do I remember watching the car hit Josh. That woman has caused so many bad things to happen to us and now we're going to make sure she pays for what she did.**

**A/N: I know this was a mainly fluffy Josh/Ollie chapter but I thought I'd give you a break in the drama just for a chapter (next chapter will have lots more drama I promise!). Remember character submissions are still open for my SYOC story Back To The Start, so keep submitting your characters and the poll is still open for Alex and Christina's baby so vote. The song used in this chapter was Everything-Michael Buble so all rights go to owners. **

**Review?**


	25. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB. The OC's are mine though!

A/N: Remember I am still accepting characters for my SYOC Back To The Start so please keep on submitting. This chapter will be Josh's stepmother's trial and will probably be very long (and it is the last trial chapter- I promise!).

Chapter 25: Judgement Day

_**Josh's POV**_

_**So it's finally here. My stepmother's trial. I've been trying to recover as many of my lost memories of her as possible and it has worked to some extent. I have memories of her beating me up since she married my dad so hopefully I'll have enough to make sure she's sent to jail. Ollie's a witness today too and we spend our time in the sequestered witness room making out. It takes my mind off what is about to happen. I hear them call my name "The prosecution calls Joshua Michael Abrams to the stand" the clerk calls. **_

_**I walk slowly up to the stand and a bible is slid under my left hand and raise my right one. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the clerk asks.**_

"_**I do" I say and sit down. My lawyer Alice Mitchell steps forward, gives me a reassuring look and then begins to ask me questions.**_

"_**Can you please state your name and address for the court record?" she asks.**_

"_**Joshua Michael Abrams, I live at 23 Miners Lane, Lima, Ohio" I say.**_

"_**How old are you Josh?" she asks**_

"_**I'm 15" I say.**_

"_**What is your relationship to this case?"**_

"_**My stepmother abused me and stabbed my boyfriend Ollie. I was so dizzy from my injuries that I fainted in the middle of the road and a car ran over me" I say.**_

"_**What happened after the car ran over you?" she asks.**_

"_**I was put in a coma. I woke up after 3 weeks and couldn't remember anything after my fourth birthday"**_

"_**Can you remember anything now?" she asks**_

"_**Yeah bits and pieces. It's slowly coming back"**_

"_**Why did your stepmother hit you?"**_

"_**She found out I was gay and didn't like it"**_

"_**So basically you're stepmother abused you multiple times because she didn't like the fact that you were gay?"**_

"_**Yes that's right" I say**_

"_**No further questions" she says and steps back. I can see Carrie's defence lawyer preparing for a fight. But I'm gonna fight harder. Carrie is not gonna win this time. She's got away with far too much, for far too long.**_

"_**So Mr Abrams you said that you could not remember anything after your fourth birthday, that means you forgot the assault right?"**_

"_**Yes but the assault was the first thing I remembered. I had a dream about it when I was in the hospital"**_

"_**But as you admitted you suffered severe memory loss, how could you know the dream was true?"**_

"_**I didn't at first but when I got home my dad told me about the accident and it matched up to my dream"**_

"_**Are you sure of that?"**_

"_**Yes absolutely. My boyfriend Ollie will tell you exactly the same thing" I say**_

"_**Mr Abrams if you forgot everything after your fourth birthday how come you remember your stepmother hitting you multiple times?"**_

"_**I said before, my memory's been coming back in bits and pieces"**_

"_**Mr Abrams, your stepmother was married to your father, why would she do anything to you that may jeopardise her relationship with him?"**_

"_**Because she hated the fact that I was gay"**_

"_**Isn't assaulting someone a little drastic?"**_

"_**Not really, plenty of homophobes have beaten up gay people before"**_

"_**No further questions" the lawyer says and I know I have him beat. **_

_**I smile at Ollie reassuringly as he is up next. He winks at me and that is how I know everything's go to be ok. After me and Ollie are done, Carrie's going to jail. And we'll never have to see her again.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**It is my turn to testify. I am terrified that I'll get torn to pieces by the defense lawyer and ruin the good work that Josh has done so far but I can't think about that now. I have an evil woman to put in jail. "The prosecution calls Oliver Samuel Evans to the stand" the clerk calls.**

**The bible is slid under my hand and just as I saw Josh do, I put my left hand on it and raise my right. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"**

"**I do" I say and take my seat in the witness box. Josh's lawyer steps forward to ask me her questions (that we had rehearsed earlier so I wasn't really worried about that, I was more worried about the ugly brute that was the defence lawyer. Figures Carrie would pick the male version of her to represent her!). **

"**Could you please state your name and address for the court record?" she asks.**

"**Oliver Samuel Evans, I live on 46 Main Road, Lima, Ohio but I am temporarily living at 23 Miners Lane with Joshua Abrams"**

"**What is your relationship to the victim?"**

"**I am his boyfriend" I say**

"**How long have you been dating?" she asks**

"**Around 4 or 5 months" I say.**

"**What happened on the night of the 22****nd**** March this year?"**

"**I got a call from Josh. He said "Ollie you need to help me. I have to get out of here. Or she's going to kill me. So I got to Josh's house as fast as I could. When I got into his room he was lying on the floor with blood coming out of his nose and mouth and dislocated ribs. He also had a black eye and his arm was over his stomach. I helped him get out and we ran away but Carrie caught up with us"**

"**What happened after that?" she asks me**

"**I tried to drag Josh across the road but he let go of my hand. Then he was hit by the car"**

"**Why did he let go?"**

"**Because he was about to faint and he didn't want to take me down with him"**

"**Did the defendant do anything to you personally?"**

"**Yes. She stabbed me just below my right shoulder"**

"**So she assaulted you too?"**

"**Yes she did" I say.**

"**How has the accident affected you?"**

"**It hasn't affected me as much as my relationship with Josh. It's difficult when you are the only one who remembers" I say.**

"**No further questions" she says.**

**The defence lawyer looks as if he is about to blow a fuse. Perfect. That means we have him beat.**

"**Mr Evans did Josh ever tell you that he had been abused by his stepmother?"**

"**Yes. He said she used to beat him every day"**

"**But you never saw evidence of this?"**

"**I did actually, he was always covered in bruises and he came into school on crutches once"**

"**But how did you know that was what caused it?"**

"**Because he told me" I say.**

"**You say that Ms McPhee stabbed you in your right shoulder correct?"**

"**Would you like to see the scar?" I say sarcastically.**

"**No need for sarcasm Mr Evans. Did you know Carrie McPhee very well?"**

"**Not really no- me and Josh were always round my house because he didn't want her going off on one if she saw us together"**

"**So if she didn't know you very well, what reason did she have for stabbing you?"**

"**I'm Josh's boyfriend, she hates gays and plus she wanted me dead so I couldn't tell the police what she'd done"**

"**Are you absoloutely sure the wound on your shoulder was caused by Carrie McPhee stabbing you?"**

"**I was there. I know it was"**

"**No further questions" he says stepping back and I can see him groan. He knows that so far he doesn't have a leg to stand on. I exit the box and walk holding hands with Josh back to the stands. There's nothing more we can do now but hope that bitch gets her punishment.**

_**Josh's POV**_

_**Now everything's down to the doctor. We have to hope that her medical testimony is enough to get Carrie locked up for good. They call the doctor to the stand "The prosecution calls Doctor Robin Simpson to the stand" the clerk calls. We watch as my old mousy grey haired doctor makes his way up to the stand. He'd better do this right otherwise Carrie goes free and I am dead. He is sworn in, in the same way as me and Ollie were. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"**_

"_**I do" he replies and sits down.**_

"_**Could you state your name, address and position for the court record?" my lawyer asks.**_

"_**Doctor Robin Simpson, 112 Mill Road, Lima, Ohio. I am a doctor at Lima Memorial Hospital"**_

"_**When did you meet Ollie Evans and Josh Abrams?"**_

"_**There was an ambulance call at about 11pm on 22**__**nd**__** March. I was the doctor on call that night. When it came in there were 2 boys, both unconscious. Ollie woke up a little while later but Josh remained unconscious for 3 weeks"**_

"_**What was the state of their injuries?"**_

"_**Both were badly injured, Josh more than Ollie. Ollie had a deep stab wound on his right shoulder. Josh had several bruises, was bleeding profusely from his nose, mouth and head and had dislocated ribs"**_

_**My lawyer then goes over to a big table in the centre of the court, takes something out of her pocket and tags it.**_

"_**I have entered into evidence exhibit A" she says and the judge nods at her.**_

"_**Doctor Robinson this is one of the pictures taken at the hospital the night of 22**__**nd**__** March. Can you describe the injury for me?"**_

"_**That is a stab wound to the right shoulder of about 20 cm. This is Ollie Evans' shoulder before it was stitched up"**_

"_**And this one?" she says passing over another photo.**_

"_**This looks like Josh Abrams when he was first brought in. There's distortion of the ribs and a multide of blood and bruises"**_

_**She goes over to the table and enters something else into evidence. "I have entered into evidence Exhibit B" she says.**_

"_**Could you tell me what this is Doctor?"**_

"_**This looks like the DNA results from the testing done on the knife and from the road. We matched these samples with blood samples taken at the hospital and then had them tested at a lab"**_

"_**Could you talk me through the results?"**_

"_**Yes of course. The blood we tested from the knife matched with sample A from the hospital"**_

"_**And whose blood was that?"**_

"_**Ollie Evans' blood"**_

"_**So this proves he was stabbed correct?"**_

"_**Yes it does"**_

"_**And what about the blood found from the road?"**_

"_**The blood found on the road was a mixture. Some matched with Sample A, Ollie's but most matched with Sample B. That's Josh Abrams' blood"**_

"_**Do you do any other DNA testing?"**_

"_**Yes we tested for fingerprints on the knife"**_

"_**And what were the results of that?"**_

"_**Well we used the police record system to obtain Carrie McPhee's fingerprints as it appears she was charged once with drinking and driving. The fingerprints we found on the knife were a match for her fingerprints"**_

"_**Thank you Doctor, no further questions" she says**_

"_**Doctor Robinson are you a DNA expert?"**_

"_**No I'm not an expert"**_

"_**Then how can you say for sure how conclusive these DNA tests were?"**_

"_**Because I may not be an expert but I graduated med school. I know enough about DNA to know that these tests were conclusive"**_

"_**How much of a fingerprint do you need to get conclusive results?"**_

"_**You need about 10 fingerprint points in common for the two fingerprints you are for the fingerprint to be a match"**_

"_**How many points were found in common in Carrie McPhee's fingerprints?"**_

"_**We found 12 points in common. Therefore it was a match"**_

"_**Is it possible that there is someone with the same fingerprints as Carrie McPhee?"**_

"_**No, everyone has unique fingerprints- no one has the same pattern of friction ridges on their fingers not even identical twins"**_

"_**Is it possible that the fingerprints belonged to someone else?"**_

"_**It's possible but highly unlikely" the doctor says.**_

"_**No further questions" the lawyer says the smirk well and truly wiped off his face now. Now all we need is for Carrie to put her foot in it and say something she shouldn't and she'll be out of my life forever. The doctor leaves the stand and all that's left is for Carrie to come and put her head on the chopping block. "The defence calls Caroline Maria McPhee to the stand" the clerk calls.**_

"_**Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" he says**_

"_**I do" she replies and sits down. She's lying, there's no way she'll tell the full truth of what happened that night. Here's hoping she does because then she'll be stuck in jail for a long time. **_

"_**Could you please state your name and previous address for the court record?"**_

"_**Caroline Maria McPhee. I used to live at 23 Miners Lane, Lima, Ohio"**_

"_**And what is your relationship to the victim?"**_

"_**I'm his stepmother"**_

"_**How long have you and Mr Abrams been married?"**_

"_**I married Artie about 9 years ago. He wants to divorce me now though because of this"**_

"_**Have you and Josh always had a bad relationship?"**_

"_**Yes I guess so. But the stepson never likes the stepmother- they feel like we're trying to take their mother's place"**_

"_**And were you?"**_

"_**Absolutely not. I hate children, I'd never want to be anyone's mother"**_

"_**Would you ever have hurt your stepson?"**_

"_**No. Why would I do anything to jeopardise my relationship with Artie?"**_

"_**No further questions" her lawyer says.**_

_**The familiar smirk is back on his face. He thinks he's beaten us. But my lawyer still has to ask her questions and once she's through with her, Carrie will be sitting on her ass in jail.**_

"_**Miss McPhee what is your feeling towards homosexuals?"**_

"_**They are a bunch of sexually deviant people whom the Lord shall not welcome under his roof"**_

"_**So it's safe to say you don't like them very much then?"**_

"_**No I don't"**_

"_**What did you do when you found out your stepson was a homosexual?"**_

"_**I punished him. I was always taught that bad behaviour deserved to be punished"**_

"_**By "punished" do you mean that you abused him?"**_

"_**Yes that's exactly what I mean"**_

"_**So why on 22**__**nd**__** March did you abuse your stepson?"**_

"_**He had got back together with his faggot boyfriend. He needed to be punished"**_

"_**So you assaulted him?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**And when he tried to run away did you run after him?"**_

"_**Yes I did"**_

"_**Why did you do that?"**_

"_**So I could punish him further for being a fag"**_

"_**Why did you stab Ollie Evans?"**_

"_**He's a fag too and I wanted to kill him to make sure that he wouldn't tell anyone what I did"**_

"_**No further questions" she says.**_

_**The jury leave to make their decision and I smile and kiss Ollie. We know that we've won. We go and sit in the courtroom café whilst the jury is out. An hour and half passes and then we are called back to hear the jury's decision. I am encouraged by how quickly they made it.**_

"_**Madame Foreman has the jury reached its decision?" the judge asks.**_

"_**Yes we have" she says.**_

"_**And was it unanimous?" he asks.**_

"_**Yes it was" she says.**_

"_**In the case of Caroline McPhee vs the state of Ohio how o you find?"**_

"_**Guilty. The defendant shall be charged with felonious assault and will spend 8 years in jail and have to pay a fine of $20,000"**_

_**Carrie shoots an angry gaze at me but she brought this on herself. I turn to Ollie and say "We did it. We won". "I knew we would" he says and kisses me. And without hesitation I kiss him back.**_

_**A/N: So remember my SYOC story Back To The Start is still accepting character submissions so if you want to submit a character then please do. Also the poll for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby is still up so remember to vote on that too.**_

_**Review?**_


	26. Hello, Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did then Finn and Rachel would still be together. All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: This chapter involves two storylines from a while ago- Alex and his mom and Mackenzie and Kevin and the evil Black family. Ok basically my friend Zappy Shoes asked me to use this plot line (she'll know what it is when she sees it) and I said that it would never work for Glee. Well I've found a way to make it work. Remember guys that my new SYOC is still accepting character submissions so please submit your characters (and the poll for Alex and Christina's baby name and gender is still open).

Chapter 26: Hello, Mom

**Alex's POV**

**It's been months since my ill-fated attempt to find my biological mom. To be honest I hadn't thought about it much. Until Tinny came up to my locker at recess today. "Do you still wanna find your mom?" she asks me. "Tinny that was ages ago. Besides there's no way we can get to Kentucky and back without our parents noticing? Plus how would we get there, neither of us are old enough to drive? It's just impossible" I say. **

"**Oh really?" she says giving me her "I know something you don't" look. "Yes Tinny, really. What's your master plan then?" I ask. "Oh it's all sorted out already" I say. "It's something illegal isn't it?" I ask groaning. "Yeah alright it's the teensiest bit illegal. Basically I told Kenz about it and her sister left her car at home when she went off to uni and she left her driver's license too. Kenz looks a lot like her sister so we're just gonna make her look a little older and then bam. She's legally able to drive us to Kentucky" I say. **

"**In what universe is that going to work? And how did you get Kenz to agree to that when her brother got busted for the exact same thing?" I ask. "You're her boyfriend's brother and if she helps us she looks good to him. There's nothing stopping us so come on. You want to find your mom don't you?" she asks me.**

"**Yeah I do and if you answer this one last thing then I'll go along with it. What have you told our parents this time?" I ask.**

"**Well Kenz's dad thinks that she's going to see Matty. He's gonna drive her to the station where he thinks she's meeting Beth who is supposedly going to drive her to New York. My mom and dad think I'm going with Kenz and Beth so I can go to New York to see Scarlett and I told them that Scarlett wanted to see you too, they checked with your parents that it would be ok. So they all think we're going to New York but really we're going to Kentucky. It's a great plan" she says.**

"**Won't you need Beth's car if Kenz is using Beth's license?"**

"**No because Beth is insured on Puck's car as well from when she was learning to drive. It's perfect. Now stop arguing and tell me that you're coming" she says.**

"**I'm coming. And so is Kevin" I say. "I thought Kevin didn't want to meet your mom?" she asks. "He will. Trust me" I say. She kisses me and then I say goodbye to her and the baby before going to find Kevin.**

"**Hey Kev?" I ask as we're coming out of history class. "What Alex?" he asks. "You know I told you mom lives in Kentucky?" I ask. "Yeah I told you that you were mad to go to New York and try and find her but you didn't listen and got your heart broken just like I said you would. What of it?" he asks. "We're going to Kentucky. Kenz is driving us using Beth's license and the only way we could get her to do it is if we said you were coming (what's a little white lie between brothers?). So will you?" I ask. **

**He looks annoyed but I knew as soon as I brought up Kenz he was gonna be in. "Fine I will do it. But only for you".**

**Yes! I'm really going to find my mom. This weekend is gonna be wicked awesome.**

Christina's POV

It's Saturday, the day we're going to Kentucky. This may be the biggest lie I've ever had to pull off but I got him to New York and I feel like I owe him to get him to Kentucky to meet his mom. After all he deserves a mom and our kid deserves their 2nd grandmother.

"Hurry up slowpoke or we're never gonna get to Lexington" Kenz yells from the car. She breaks me out of my daydream and I get in the car. She turns on the radio and we all start singing along. "Ready for the road trip?" she asks us. "Hell yeah!" we all say and she starts the car. Before we know it we are on our way.

Three and a half hours later we arrive in Lexington having lied through several phone calls with our parents. "So where is this Anna Meadows apartment?" Kenz asks me, seeing as I was the one who organised everything. "She lives on 321 South Lexington Road, Apartment 5" I say. "Good we're almost there then" she says and turns onto South Lexington Road.

A while later we arrive at Anna's apartment. We're all whacked from the long trip but Alex is so looking forward to meeting his mom. Kevin seems to have perked up about it too. We press the buzzer for her apartment building and wait.

_**Kevin's POV**_

_**We wait a few minutes and then the intercom crackles to life. "Hello, who is this?" the woman asks. I struggle to think of answer to this, what exactly are you supposed to say to a woman who is your biological mother but you have no connection to?. I say the first thing that comes into my head. "Hey Mom" I say. "Mom? Excuse me who is this?" she asks sounding panicked. "Okay that maybe wasn't the best way to introduce ourselves. I'm Kevin Hummel-Anderson, you're my biological mother. About 15 years ago you were a surrogate & egg donor for my dad. And for my brother's dad. I'm your son" I say. **_

_**The intercom cuts out but the door buzzes and we are let in. We make our way up the stairs to apartment five. The door opens and I get the first glimpse of our mom and our mom's apartment. Our mom is wrecked. She's wearing sunglasses over her eyes and her apartment is littered with the remains of drugs. I knew this was a mistake. "Hey you shouldn't be here. You should go" she says as soon as she opens the door. **_

"_**That's it? We show up here, you're totally out of it and the first thing you tell us is that we shouldn't be here? No you have no right to tell us what we should or shouldn't do. You left us, became a total junkie and shagged every man in New York before moving away and not saying a damn word!" I yell at her.**_

"_**Look I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry about that but we have no time for pleasantries right now. I'm expecting someone here soon and you can't be here when they arrive!" she yells. "What you got some boyfriend, that you don't want us to know about? Do you even want to know us at all?" I ask.**_

"_**I owe a lot of money that I can't pay back to Alan Black. Him and his thugs are coming here and they're going to go after me once they find out that I can't pay it back they're going to kill me" she says. I am about to ask her another question but am interrupted by her barfing all over the floor. "Sorry, went a little overboard last night. Anyway he won't hesitate to kill you too" she says.**_

_**I stop yelling when she says that. I know how evil Alan Black is from first hand experience. Because of him Kenz is standing behind me using a cane as she can no longer walk. But she still didn't answer the second half of my question. **_

"_**Do you want to know us at all? Or is the only thing you care about your habit?" I ask.**_

"_**I thought it was. And I thought it would be easy letting you and your brother go. But it wasn't. I wanted to see you I really did. But I couldn't. If I came to live near you and your dads then Black would know where to find me. I really did want to see you, it was just impossible" she says. "Now please can you leave before he comes?" she asks. "No, we came all this way we want to get to know our mom" I say motioning for the others to come forward. Kenz hobbles and Christina waddles forward. Alex walks slowly and stands next to me. "Please tell me you're not all my kids as well" she says. "No. I'm Alex your other son. This is my girlfriend Christina and Kevin's girlfriend Mackenzie. She drove us here" Alex says. **_

"_**Woah you're girlfriend's pregnant? So I'm going to be a grandma as well?" she says. "Yeah it wasn't exactly planned" Alex says his face turning red. "What's been going on with you other than that?" she asks looking genuinely interested now. "Nothing much with me, Kevin had an adventure with Alan Black and your son though" Alex says. "Yeah your delightful son kidnapped me, then impersonated me and kidnapped Mackenzie too, set the barn that he took us to on fire and shot her in the leg and now she can't walk. We won sectionals and regionals as well but that's the least exciting thing that's happened this year to be honest" I say.**_

"_**I'm so sorry. This is why I didn't want to come back. Alan is a cruel man and if it's money he's after he'll do anything" she says. I am just about to say something in reply but then the buzzer for the intercom goes. Anna goes over to it and answers. "Who is it?" she asks. "You know who it is. Now get me my money bitch" the voice says. **_

_**Anna turns around and says "We need to get out of here. Now"**_

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

"_**What are we supposed to do?" I ask. It's not like we can get out through the front door. "You're not going to like this especially you girls but this is our only option" she says and we follow her into her bedroom. There is a poster above her bed and she pulls it off. There is a hole in the wall. "What on earth is this?" I ask. "A secret passage. It runs from here to the apartment garage. I made it when I moved in, in case I had to make a quick getaway. Now who's first?" she asks. Christina and I share a disapproving look at our escape plan but we have no other choice so I use my cane to help me into the vent and drag my bad leg along behind. Christina follows behind me and then Alex, Kevin and Anna. We crawl for a while until we reach a short drop into the garage. We drop down carefully and make our way as quickly as we can to Anna's car. **_

_**Anna starts the engine and the car roars to life. We speed out of the garage but as soon as we get on to the street a black van is right behind us. "We're being followed!" I say. Anna slams on the accelerator and we speed even faster. **_

_**We can't seem to shake the van. Anna cuts down side streets but it still doesn't leave us alone. We come to a traffic jam. "OH SHIT!" Anna yells. She comes up on the shoulder and cuts past all the traffic. Drivers swear at her and we hear not just the van but a police car coming up behind us too.**_

"_**FASTER ANNA!" we all yell and she slams on the accelerator even harder. The car is travelling at out of control speed now and the police car is coming up next to us. "You need to slow down and pull over miss" he says. In retaliation she speeds the car up even more. Suddenly the black van swerves out in front of us. "SLOW DOWN ANNA" I scream but she can't. She swerves out of the way but as the car swerves it overturns. I scream "HELP!" before everything goes dark.**_

_**A/N: So Zappy Shoes I found a way to make a car chase in Glee work. Not sure if they'd use it in the actual show but never mind- it worked here. Anyway remember that character submissions for my SYOC story Back To The Start are still open and so is the poll for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby.**_

_**NEXT TIME: The aftermath of the car accident**_

_**Review?**_


	27. Goodbye, Mom

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. If I did then it wouldn't go on a break every 5 minutes and Finn and Rachel would still be together. All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: Remember that my SYOC Back to the Start is still open so if you want to submit a character then definitely do. The poll for the name and gender of Alex and Christina's baby is still open so vote! By the way in case you were wondering there are only 3 chapters of this story left.

_Previously: "She swerves out of the way but as the car swerves it overturns. I scream "HELP" before everything goes dark."_

Chapter 27: Goodbye, Mom

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**A blinding light hits my eyes and for a minute I can't work out where I am. Then when I realise I am upside down I remember. The van chasing us, the crash. I grab my seatbelt and undo it. My hand has a piece of glass stuck in it and my head feels like it's on fire but I have to get us out of here. I crawl from the car grabbing my cane as I get out. **_

_**The wreck is horrible. The black van seems to have got away but the police car has stopped by the side of the road. I am confused as to why they didn't try and help as soon as they saw us go over- I mean I yelled and I'm a pretty damn loud screamer. I hobble over to the car and knock on the window.**_

"_**What can I do for you mam?" the cop asks me. "That car. It overturned, there's 3 other teenagers, one of them's pregnant and a woman in there. We need help" I say. **_

"_**Just give me a minute" he says and picks up his radio. "I called you an ambulance. Now you wanna tell me why your car was going so fast?" he asks. "We were being chased by some thugs; the driver of the car owes them money ok" I say. The cop nods and drives off, I guess he got another call. **_

_**I hobble back to the car and look around. Anna is not moving at all, Christina is still unconscious and so are Alex and Kevin. I figure I shouldn't try and move any of them so I simply stand outside the car and wait for the ambulance.**_

_**It takes a while but eventually I hear the ambulance's sirens coming along the road. I wave my arms to show them where we are (you know just in case they're idiotic enough not to have seen the massive car wreck!). The paramedics jump out of the ambulance and rush over to me. "What happened?" the head guy asks. "We were being chased by this van. It tried to cut us off so the woman driving had to swerve to avoid hitting it but our car overturned. Please get them out of there quickly, there's another girl in there and she's pregnant" I say.**_

"_**You heard her Mitch, let's get these guys out of here as fast as we can" he says. "Is there anything I can do?" I ask not wanting to feel completely useless. "No honey, you'd better just hop in, the doctors are going to want to check you over too" he says. I do as he tells me and sit tapping my fingers against my good leg. I watch as the paramedics bring everyone in, all of them unconscious. This trip was supposed to be a good thing but it's turning into a nightmare.**_

_**I must've passed out again during the journey to the hospital because when I wake up I am lying in a bed in a hospital room. I seriously hope they haven't rung my mom yet but I bet they will have. As if on cue my mom, dad and Beth come waltzing into my hospital room.**_

_**As if I haven't been through enough already the first thing my mom does is slaps me. "What the hell was that for?" I ask rubbing my cheek. "For taking off with your dad's car, for lying to us about where you were going, for making your sister lie to us and for getting in a car with a strange woman who then crashed the car, need I go on?" my mom says. I am about to come back with a witty response but then my doctor comes in. **_

"_**So what's the verdict Doc?" I ask her. "Well you're lucky Mackenzie, very lucky. Your bad leg has no further damage, neither does your other one. You had a large head wound that we had to stitch up and we removed the glass from your hand and stitched that up as well. Your left shoulder blade was broken badly- we had to put metal plates in the bone, but we fixed it. As we had to surgically repair it the shoulder will take around 12 weeks to heal and you may require physical therapy afterwards. You'll have to keep it in a sling for that time but you'll still be able to use your cane. Any questions?" the doctor asks.**_

"_**How are my friends? Any news on them?" I ask. "I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about the three teenagers you were brought in with. But the woman who was driving you was dead on arrival. I'm sorry" she says. She leaves the room. I don't know why but I feel the overwhelming urge to cry into my mom's sweater. I never even knew the woman and she basically died trying to save our lives from Alan Black. I can't imagine how Kev and Alex must feel.**_

Christina's POV

When I wake up I really can't work out where I am. Then I remember, we're in Kentucky to see Alex and Kevin's mom but she crashed the car trying to get away from Alan Black. I look around trying to see something familiar and then I see my dad.

"Dad! I'm so sorry, I'll never lie to you guys ever again or at least not until next year" I say hugging him. He doesn't say anything but he looks relieved. Then I look at my mom, she's been crying I can tell. She hugs me and then starts to yell. "CHRISTINA QUINN HUDSON DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? I GOT A CALL FROM A HOSPITAL IN KENTUCKY WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN NEW YORK! YOU NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU HEAR" she yells. "Good to see you too Mom" I say. She hugs me again and I see Scarlett, Chris and Lyndy standing behind them. "I'll try not to bring you guys to hospital again ok" I say half laughing.

"Hey, what would we do without you keeping our lives interesting?" Chris says jokingly punching me. We are in the middle of a tickle war when my doctor comes in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know the extent of your injuries" he says.

"I really only need to know that my baby's ok" I say. "Oh don't worry they're fine. We did an ultrasound whilst you were out". "They?" I question. "Yeah you're having twins. A boy and a girl" he says. My parents' mouths drop at this but the doctor continues talking. "Anyway they're both ok but you need to take it easy for the next few weeks. You sustained a head wound but we stitched that up. You also broke your ankle so we've put that in a splint to make it easier to walk on and you had several other cuts but you're going to be fine" he says.

"And the others I was brought in with?" I ask. "The girl is fine, I haven't heard about the two boys. The woman driver is dead though" he says. Poor Alex- he only just met his mom and now she's dead. A few tears come streaming down my face. "Could you see if Alex could come visit?" I ask. The doctor nods and leaves. Me and my family begin to talk again but in the back of my mind there is Anna. The woman saved our lives and I never even knew her that well.

_**Kevin's POV**_

_**Man car accidents are a bitch. I have a bloody killer headache when I finally come round. This is not helped by my dads' screaming in my ears as soon as I come round. Luckily their rant is interrupted by my doctor coming in. They immediately latch onto her asking a load of questions and the heat is taken off me. **_

"_**How badly was he hurt doctor?" my dad Kurt asked.**_

"_**Yeah when will he be ok again?" my dad Blaine asked.**_

"_**Ok your son sustained a head wound which we had to stitch up. We had to perform surgery to remove a large piece of glass from his back so we stitched that up. He also broke his left wrist and has several cracked ribs but he should be fine in a few weeks. Any other questions?" she asks.**_

"_**Yes when will he be able to leave?" Dad (Kurt) asks. **_

"_**He should be able to leave tomorrow- we want to keep him overnight in case of concussion. Do you have any questions Kevin?"**_

"_**Yeah firstly when will this headache be gone and secondly how are the others from the car?" I ask.**_

"_**Your headache should subside over the next 12 hours but if it doesn't then let us know. The two girls and the babies are fine but I don't know about your brother"**_

"_**And Anna?" I ask. "She's dead, I'm so sorry" she says leaving the room. My dads look at me and I know that they're expecting me to break down and cry but the truth is I didn't really know her that well and she may have saved our lives from Alan Black and everything but that doesn't change the fact that she wasn't there for my entire life. **_

**Alex's POV**

**I wake up and the first thing I try to do is get to Christina but my dad's arm holds me back. "You're not going anywhere young man" he says and proceeds to lecture me about how irresponsible I was. I really don't care, I just need to know that my girlfriend and our kid are alright. Then the doctor comes in. "So can I go see Christina now?" I ask desperate to get out of this room. **

"**Not quite yet, I need to explain the extent of your injuries first. Basically you had a hairline fracture in your skull but we fixed that and stitched it up and it shouldn't take too long to heal. You had a couple of dislocated ribs which we strapped up and a broken leg which will take anywhere from 10-24 weeks to heal and you will be on crutches. Any questions?" he asks.**

"**Yeah how are the others? And can I go see my girlfriend?" I ask. "The others are all fine and so are your babies. Your girlfriend's expecting twins" he says. I am shocked but I realise he hasn't said anything about Mom. "And my mom?" I ask. "Dead. I'm so sorry" he says. I can't stop the tears and I run out into the corridor to find Christina's room.**

**It takes me a while but I find it. "Did you hear?" she asks. "I heard that you're having twins" I say. "Yeah are you ok with that?" she asks. "It's gonna be harder than we thought but we have my parents and your parents. We'll be ok" I say. "And about your mom?" she says. "Yeah I heard about that too. I wanted to go down to the morgue and see her. Will you come?" I ask. "Of course" Tinny replies and we slowly make our way down to the morgue. **

**I find my mom and Tinny waits outside while I speak to her. It's kinda strange talking to a dead woman but she was my mom and I need to say goodbye. I take her cold hand in mine and begin to speak. "Well Mom, I hope you're happy wherever you are now. I spent my entire life wishing you'd show up for me and you never did but I never gave up hope on you. And I was right. It may have taken 15 years but in the end I know you were a good person. You saved our lives and I'll never forget that. And I'll never forget you either. I love you Mom. Goodbye" I say. Tears are streaming down my face uncontrollably now. Tinny comes over and kisses me. "I know your mom may be gone but you have me. And our son and daughter" she says placing my hand on her stomach. I feel one of them kick and in that moment I realise even though I've lost my mom, I'm still the luckiest guy ever.**

_2 weeks later_

**It's the day of Mom's funeral and today I really do have to say goodbye. Luckily with the help of Tinny and Kevin we worked out the perfect way to say goodbye to Mom. She squeezes my hand as we make our way up to the lectern to say our eulogy. She has been buried now all that's left is to say goodbye. "Kevin and I never really knew our mom but in the end she saved our lives from Alan Black. That's worth everything. We've never really been good about saying how we feel so we're going to sing instead. This is for you Mom" I say.**

**Alex**

**Last night I had a crazy dream**

**A wish was granted just for me**

**Kevin**

**It could be for anything**

**I didn't ask for money**

**Or a mansion in Malibu**

**Alex**

**I simply wished for one more day with you**

**Both**

**One more day**

**One more time**

**One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again**

**I know what it would do**

**Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**

**Kevin:**

**First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl**

**Then I'd unplug the telephone**

**Alex:**

**And keep the TV off**

**I'd hold you every second**

**Kevin:**

**Say a million I love you's**

**That's what I do, with one more day with you**

**Both: **

**One more day**

**One more time**

**One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again**

**I know what it would do**

**Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**

**Alex:**

**Leave me wishing still for one more day**

**Kevin:**

**Leave me wishing still for one more day**

"**We wish we could have another day, another week, another month or another year with you mom but we can't have that. So goodbye mom. No matter what we will always love you" Kevin says. We leave the lectern and I run into Christina's arms. Just being there and smelling her beautiful perfume lets me know that everything's gonna be ok.**

**A/N: The song was One More Day-Diamond Rio. All rights go to owners. Remember my SYOC is still accepting character submissions and the poll for the names and genders of Alex and Christina's twins is still up.**

**Review?**


	28. Revenge

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. If I did then Finchel so would have got back together right now! All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: My SYOC Back To The Start is still accepting character submissions. I need more kids for Samcedes, Tike & Artie so please submit. The poll for the names of Alex and Christina's babies is still open so please vote. There is now only 2 chapters of this story left but don't worry because I will be doing a sequel set in my OC's senior year of high school (yes Zappy Shoes, Matty will be back). Enough of me, let's get on with the story. I know there hasn't been much of Tori and Tia for a while so I thought this chapter could be about them.

Chapter 28: Revenge

_Tia's POV_

_I think I hate Felicity Shuester even more now than I did before. I mean the girl made the guy I liked get arrested!. I know we already got her kicked off the cheerios but I think the girl needs to have a more permanent reminder of what she took from me. And so me and Tori are going to give it to her, Lima Heights Style. Tori and I are leaving school after Glee Club when I tell her my plan. "I don't know Tia, beating her up seems kinda mean" she says. "She got Matty arrested. What we're gonna do is way nicer than sending a friend to juvie in New York" I say hoping she agrees to help with my plan._

"_Well ok. I guess you're right" she says. "You know I am" I say taking her arm and walking over to the janitor's closet. We wait in complete silence for a while until we hear footsteps coming towards the closet. Tori peeks outside. "It's her" she says and I swing the door open. Just as she's walking past I grab her ankle and pull her inside._

_Felicity's POV  
"What the hell?" I scream but she pins me to the ground. "You got off lightly with Mackenzie's little revenge plot. Luckily me and my sister had a revenge plan of our own. And trust me when I say it's gonna be way worse than getting kicked off the cheerios" she says. I kick my arms and legs hard and send Tia flying off me. She falls back against some cleaning equipment but isn't knocked out- damn my aim obviously isn't as good as it used to be. _

_Before I know what's happening, Tori's fist makes contact with my face. I clutch my nose which I think is broken. "You bitch!" I say and I send my fist flying into her stomach. Tori doubles over and falls to the floor but by this time Tia has managed to get to her feet again. I run towards her aiming my fist at her face but she puts her leg out and I fall over. I hit my head and the next thing I know everything is black._

_**Tori's POV**_

"_**What do we do now?" I ask Tia, staring at Felicity's unconscious body on the floor. "We tie her up and then I guess we try and get some sleep. There's no way we can go home and leave her locked up in here otherwise people will get suspicious" she says. I nod in agreement and we drag Felicity over to the cleaning supplies- damn this girl is heavy when she's unconscious and we use cloths to tie her hands and feet together and one for over her mouth. Then we leave her there and put down our coats and go to sleep.**_

_**I wake up in the middle of the night to find Felicity up with her foot digging into my ribs. "Okay seriously can you move your fucking foot from my ribs!" I say. "As if. You're going to unlock the door and let me out or else I break your pretty little ribs!" she says. "The door's not locked, Tia and I don't have a key" I say. She removes her foot and tests the door handle. "Yeah it is" she says looking over at me, surprised.**_

_**I scramble to my feet and test the door handle myself. She actually wasn't lying, the door really is locked. "HELP!" I yell to see if I attract any attention. "Are you crazy or something? It's the middle of the frickin' night and you think there's gonna be someone around?" Felicity says sarcastically. "Well excuse me for being hopeful" I say. We square up to each other and I am about to throw a punch when Tia wakes up. "Oh damn it Tia I was just about to get a shot in and then you had to go and wake up!" I say. **_

_**She looks at both me and Felicity like she's gonna murder one of us. I forgot how much Tia hates being woken up when she's asleep. And I should know, I used to share a bedroom with her and she'd scream bloody murder if I just woke her up by going to the loo. Luckily her punch is aimed in Felicity's direction but Felicity blocks her making her fall over. "Okay what's the frickin' problem that meant the two of you woke me up?!" she yells getting up from the floor.**_

"_**We've been locked in here, that's the problem" I say. "That's all you woke me up for. Jeez Tori if you weren't my sister I'd punch you too for being so stupid. There's a simple way out of here. Stand back" she says. Me and Felicity both stand back and Tia takes a flying kick at the door. The door falls to the floor making a massive slam. It's a good job no one's here or we'd be suspended for sure. We run out into the hallway and I think it's over and we can get out of here and go home. I was completely and totally wrong.**_

_Felicity's POV_

_Man that Tia sure can throw a kick. But I'm gonna make sure that she'll never kick anything again. As soon as we are out in the hallway she grabs my hair and aims a high kick at my stomach. I crumple to the floor and she stamps her foot down hard on my ankle. I cry out in pain but I manage to get myself up. From my left pocket I pull out my secret weapon. Literally._

_Tia's POV_

"_OH MY GOD TORI SHE'S GOT A GUN!" I yell backing up against a wall. "You didn't think I wouldn't keep one on me for protection right?" she says holding the gun up against my head. "Okay I would really appreciate it if you would remove your gun from my head or else I'll remove it for you" I say bringing my hand up to where hers is. She lowers the gun but backs me and Tori up against the stairs._

"_Ok seriously Felicity put the gun down" I say. "Make me" she says and I wrestle her for the gun. Suddenly I hear a shot ring out and I look down and blood is spurting out from my ribs. I collapse to the floor and Felicity stands over me. "Bye, Bye Bitch" she says sending another bullet through my foot. I scream in agony before I pass out from the pain._

_**Tori's POV**_

"_**What have you done? You complete psycho!" I say, pulling my cell phone from my pocket. "I need an ambulance. We're at McKinley High School, 221 Main Road. My sister's been shot- in the ribs and in the foot. Please hurry" I say. I put my phone away to find Felicity with her gun up to my head. "Haven't you had enough yet?" I ask. "Don't you get it Tori? I'll never have had enough" she says. She brings her gun up and I hold my hand out to try and whack it out of hers.**_

_**She pulls the trigger and my hand hurts like hell. "You bitch. You're gonna wish you hadn't done that" I say reaching out with my good hand to knock her back. Unfortunately she pulls back the trigger again and the bullet goes straight through my shoulder. I stumble for a moment and then the world begins to spin as I fall down the stairs. Everything goes dark but I swear even in my state of unconsciousness, I can still hear Felicity's evil footsteps running away over the screeching of the ambulance sirens.**_

_**A/N: Remember that my SYOC Back To The Start is still accepting character submissions for Samcedes, Tike and Artie. The poll for the names of Alex and Christina's twins is still open so please vote. I can't believe that there are only two chapters of this story left but I am already in the process of getting ideas together for the sequel- which I can't wait to write. **_


	29. Nationals

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee! If I did then Finchel would be back together (although wasn't it so great that Finn called her his future wife! And that fight was epic). All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: Submissions for my SYOC are still open but only until next week when I will be starting the story. The poll for Alex and Christina's babies names is still open but not for much longer as their twins will be born next chapter. After this chapter there will only be one chapter left and then I'll be starting the sequel.

_Previously: "I stumble for a moment and the world begins to spin as I fall down the stairs"_

Chapter 29: Nationals

_**Tori's POV**_

_**I feel a sharp, shooting pain in my head as I wake up in an unfamiliar room. At first I don't know where I am but then I remember. "Tori, honey?" I hear a voice asking me. "Mom?" I say looking up to see my two moms there. "Honey what were you thinking hanging around at school after hours with a girl with a gun?" my mom asks. "I was thinking that Tia wanted revenge on Felicity for sending Matty to jail and we didn't realise she had a gun until she pulled it out on Tia after she broke her ankle ok" I say. I think Mom's about to tell me off even more but Mama (my biological mom) whispers something which sounds like "calm down" to her and Mom stops talking. I mouth thank you to her and lie back on my pillows.**_

_**The door swings open and the doctor walks in along with a policewoman. "Hello Tori I'm Sergeant Lindon and I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions about the shooting?" she asks me. I don't really want to talk about it but I guess I don't have a choice so I nod. "Okay would you mind telling me why you were at your high school at such a late hour?" she asks. "We wanted to get back at Felicity Shuester for sending a friend of ours to jail. We had no idea she had a gun on her" I say. "What exactly did you do to her?" she asks. "Tia just roughed her up a bit, a little kicking and punching and she might have broken her ankle by standing on it but we didn't do anything drastic" I say. "When did she bring out the gun?" the policewoman asks. "After Tia trod on her ankle" she asks. **_

"_**And what did you do?" she asks. "We backed off at first but then Tia tried to wrestle the gun off her. Felicity wouldn't let go of it and shot her in the ribs. Tia collapsed and then she shot her for a second time in her foot. Tia passed out and then I was left alone with her. I called the ambulance but when I got off the phone Felicity had her gun to my head. I asked her if she'd had enough and she said no. She moved the gun away from my head and I tried to knock it out of her hand but then she shot me. I tried to knock it out of her hand again but then she shot me in the shoulder and I fell down the stairs. Next thing I knew I was waking up here" I say.**_

"_**Well that pretty much confirms what your sister told us so thank you" she says. "Will Felicity be charged for this?" I ask her. "Unfortunately not. She said it was self-defence and both your sister's and your statements back that up" she says. "But she shoot us, she can't be allowed to get away scot free" I say. "She won't. She'll most likely get a few hundred hours community service" the policewoman says. The policewoman turns and leaves and all I want to do now is go and see Tia but my mom starts to speak to the doctor before I can.**_

"_**So how is she Doctor?" she asks. "Well we had to stitch up the wound in her head caused by the fall but that wasn't too bad. We removed the bullet from your shoulder and put a couple of plates in where the bullet shattered the bone. You'll have to keep it immobilised for 6 weeks but that should be okay. The bullet went clean through your hand which again broke several bones but we put plates in that as well and stitched it up and it should be fine. Overall it could have been a lot worse" he says. "How's Tia? Is she ok?" I ask. "Your sister is very, very lucky. If the bullet had gone in any higher it would have punctured her lungs and if had gone in any lower then it would have pierced her stomach. As it is the bullet lodged in her lower ribs and fractured her 3 lower ribs. We strapped them up and they should heal within about 6 weeks. The bullet through her foot broke a few bones so we put plates in, stitched it up but she'll be on crutches for 8 weeks whilst the foot heals. She'll be okay though. It could have been a lot worse" he says.**_

"_**Can I go see her?" I say looking at both my moms and the doctor. The doctor looks uncertain but my mama nods. "Ok then she's in Room 216" he says and I rush out to see her.**_

_Tia's POV_

_If it's even possible I hate Felicity Shuester even more now than I did before. My ribs and foot hurt like freakin' hell. The door to my room swings open and I see Tori with her arm in a sling and her hand wrapped in bandages. "Did she do that to you?" I ask. "Yeah I tried to get the gun off her. She didn't take it too well. How are you?" she asks. "I'm ok. My ribs and foot hurt like hell but I'm ok" I say._

"_Did you hear that they're probably only gonna give Felicity community service?" I ask. "Yeah I did. We can't let that happen, she has to pay for what she did to us" Tori says. "Wow sis. I thought I was gonna have to talk you into this more. You're usually so nice" I say. "That bitch has had far too many chances. She lost any kindness I may have given to her the moment she shot you" she says._

"_Well alright. But we can't just beat her up. We have to do something a little more permanent" I say. "We're not gonna kill her are we?" she asks. "Tori, I wasn't thinking illegal, that wouldn't do us any good. I was thinking more like reputation ruining" I say. "But we already got her kicked off the cheerios what else can we do?" she asks. "With our two brains and a lot of time? Tori we can do any damn thing we want" I say. "So she's going down?" she asks. "She is going down Tori". We high five and begin to work on our master plan._

_**Mackenzie's POV**_

_**It's been a month since our accident and now it's time for Nationals. Once again we look like a war zone but luckily Tori and Tia got the all clear from the doctors to perform so we aren't short of members. Since the accident me and Christina have become a lot closer to a point where you could say we are friends, even more so that we actually agreed to do the duet for Nationals. When we get on stage I know that everyone's staring at us- we make quite the pair, the cripple and the pregnant girl but we've both got used to it.**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**I'm limited**_

_**Just look at me-I'm limited**_

_**And just look at you**_

_**You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda**_

_**So now it's up to you**_

_**For both of us- now it's up to you…**_

_**Christina:**_

_**I've heard it said**_

_**That people come into our lives for a reason**_

_**Bringing something we must learn**_

_**And we are led**_

_**To those who help us most to grow**_

_**If we let them**_

_**And we help them in return**_

_**Well I don't know if I believe that's true**_

_**But I know who I am today**_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**Like a comet pulled out of orbit**_

_**As it passes a sun**_

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder**_

_**Halfway through the woods**_

_**Who can say if I have changed for the better?**_

_**But because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**It well may be**_

_**That we will never meet again**_

_**In this lifetime**_

_**So let me say before we part**_

_**So much of me**_

_**Is made from what I learned from you**_

_**You'll be with me**_

_**Like a handprint on my heart**_

_**And now whatever way our stories end**_

_**I know you have rewritten mine**_

_**By being my friend**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the sea**_

_**Like a seed dropped by a skybird**_

_**In a distant wood**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**But because I knew you**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**Both:**_

_**I have been changed for good**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**And just to clear the air**_

_**I ask for forgiveness**_

_**For the things I've done you blame me for**_

_**Christina:**_

_**But then I guess we know**_

_**There's blame to share**_

_**Both:**_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_

_**As it passes a sun**_

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder**_

_**Halfway through a wood**_

_**Mackenzie: **_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the sea**_

_**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**_

_**Both:**_

_**Who can say if I've been **_

_**Changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been **_

_**Changed for the better**_

_**Christina:**_

_**And because I knew you**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**Both:  
Because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good**_

_**We finish our song and everyone is cheering for us. We walk off stage and hug. Christina seems to wince slightly. "Are you ok?" I ask. She nods and walks off.**_

**Ollie's POV**

**I am so excited! This is the first time I've ever gotten a solo and it's the solo for Nationals as well. I chose a song that I could sing for Josh as well as to win Nationals. I already feel like I've won this year though because I have the best boyfriend ever.**

**Ollie:**

**Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum**

**You came along and everything started to hum**

**Still it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come**

**The best is yet to come, and baby won't it be fine**

**You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine**

**Wait till the warm up's underway**

**Wait till our lips have met**

**Wait till you've seen that sunshine day**

**You ain't seen nothing yet**

**The best is yet come, and baby won't it be fine**

**The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine**

**The best is yet to come**

**Come the day you're mine**

**Oh come the day you're mine**

**I'm gonna teach you how to fly**

**We've only tasted the wine**

**We're gonna drain that cup dry**

**Wait till the charms are right, for the arms to surround**

**You think you've flown before but you ain't left the ground**

**Wait till you're locked in my embrace**

**Wait till I hold you near**

**Wait till you see that sunshine place**

**There ain't nothin' like it here**

**The best is yet to come, and baby won't it be fine**

**The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine**

**Come the day you're mine**

**I've got plans for you baby**

**And baby you're gonna fly**

**I leave the stage and Josh is standing there waiting for me. "Do you really believe that? That we can get any better than we already have?" he asks. "Yeah I do. I think the best is yet to come for us" I say and kiss him. "I'm looking forward to it" he says walking off smiling. "Me too" I say to myself.**

**Christina's POV**

**I'm pretty sure I'm in labour and have been since this morning. But if I say that now then we'll have to withdraw from the competition. There's only one more number to go, I'm sure I can manage till then. I clutch my stomach as another contraction passes , then I straighten up and walk over to the rest of the Glee Club. Thanks to Mackenzie's cane we had a really great idea for a number, we're doing "Footloose" with canes. I feel another sharp pain in my stomach but I just ignore and follow everyone else onto stage. **

**Christina:**

**Been working so hard**

**I'm punching my card**

**Eight hours for what**

**Won't tell me what I got**

**Mackenzie:**

**I got this feeling**

**That times are holding me down**

**I'll hit the ceiling**

**Or else I'll tear up the town**

**Tia:**

**Now I gotta cut loose, Footloose**

**Kick off the Sunday Shoes**

**Alex:**

**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

**Tori:**

**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**

**Cassidy:**

**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

**Christina:**

**You're playing so cool**

**Obeying every rule**

**Kevin:**

**Deep way down in your heart**

**You're burning, yearning for**

**Callum:**

**Somebody to tell you**

**That life ain't passing you by**

**Cassidy:**

**I'm trying to tell you**

**It will if you don't even try**

**Christina: **

**You'd get by if you'd only**

**Felicity:**

**Cut loose, footloose**

**Ollie:**

**Kick off the Sunday shoes**

**Josh:**

**Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me**

**Mackenzie:**

**Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go**

**Alex:**

**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

**All:**

**Ooooh-oh-oh**

**Cut footloose**

**Yeah ooooh-oh-oh**

**Cut footloose**

**Yeah ooooh-oh-oh**

**Cut footloose**

**Oooooooooh**

**Christina:**

**You got to turn it around**

**And put your feet on the ground**

**Gotta take the hold of all**

**Tia:**

**I'm turning it loose!**

**Tori:**

**Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes**

**Josh:**

**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

**Felicity:**

**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**

**Cassidy:**

**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

**Christina:**

**Footloose**

**Tori:**

**Footloose**

**Kick off your Sunday shoes**

**Kevin:**

**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

**Tia:**

**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**

**Lose your blues**

**Christina:**

**Everybody cut, everybody cut**

**Alex:**

**Everybody cut, everybody cut**

**Ollie:**

**Everybody cut, everybody cut**

**Mackenzie:**

**Everybody, everybody cut footloose**

**All: **

**Footloose**

**The performance ends but I feel like I've peed myself. Shit my waters just broken. Just as we are leaving the stage Tori trips and falls. "Ewww! What is that I just tripped in?" she asks. **

"**My water. It just broke" I say.**

**A/N: Remember submissions for my SYOC Back To The Start are only open until next week. Only one more chapter and then the sequel guys! The songs used in this chapter were For Good-Wicked, The Best Is Yet To Come-Michael Buble and Footloose-Glee Cast Version. All rights go to owners.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Alex and Christina's twins are born.**

_Review?_


	30. Parents At Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all rights go to RIB. I do own all my OC's though.

A/N: Submissions for my SYOC Back To The Star are still open but only till next weekend. This is it guys, the last chapter of Returning To Lima. But once again don't worry because I will be starting to write the sequel tomorrow. I have really loved writing this story and thanks to everyone who has been reading this.

_Previously: "My water. It just broke"_

Chapter 30: Parents at Fifteen

Christina's POV

CRAP! I was not supposed to have these babies for another month yet. "Can you guys just stop gawping and call me a cab so we can get to the fuckin' hospital already?" I ask. Mr Shue immediately dials the number for a cab and about 10 minutes later Alex and I are in the cab on the way to the hospital.

"This is all your fucking fault you know right?" I say giving him my evil eyes. "I don't remember you saying no!" he says. "I was trying to cheer you up about you not finding your mom. How was I supposed to know you'd knock me up?" I say. "The fact that I didn't wear a condom should have been a hint" he says.

"You know what why don't we not talk for the rest of the cab ride" I say. "Fine by me" he says. That lasts all of ten seconds when another contraction hits and I start squeezing his hand and yelling "you suck, you suck, you suck".

"I know baby, I know" he says. "Don't speak about fucking babies!" I yell and squeeze his hand even harder.

**Alex's POV**

**If I had known this is what women in labour were like I so would never have had sex. This is even worse than pregnancy hormones (and they at least have the upside of making your girlfriend horny!). We get to the hospital after Tinny has had what seem like a gazillion contractions and I rush her up to the hospital to find her parents, grandparents and Mackenzie's family already there. We say rushed hi's to everyone before going over to the reception desk.**

"**Hi, my girlfriend is in labor and we really need a room like now" I say. "How far apart are her contractions?" she asks. "Around 3-5 minutes" Tinny says. "Okay then, we'll get you a wheelchair and you're going to room 201" she says. They get her a wheelchair and I wheel her quickly to her room. This is really not what I imagined doing when I woke up this morning.**

**Christina's POV**

**I am never ever having kids again. Labor hurts too fucking much. I am just settled in my room when my doctor comes in, no doubt to do some kind of poking and prodding. Actually to be honest I don't really want to know what she's doing down there. **

"**Okay Miss Hudson when did your labor start?" she asks. "I don't know, I guess around 8am was when the contractions started" I say. "Well you're about 5cm dilated so it could be a little longer yet. I'll come check on you in about half an hour" she says. Just as she leaves another contraction hits. "Did I mention already today that you suck?" I say to Alex.**

"**You might've mentioned it once or twice" he says. "Well you really suck" I say. 2 hours later and I am still in an unbelievable amount of pain and nothing Alex says makes me less moody. **

**Just as I am about to lose my mind, the door swings open and the Glee Club arrives. "Hey you guys! Sorry for kinda ruining the end of our last song" I say wryly. "It doesn't matter anyway. Guess what?" Cassidy says. "What?" I ask. The whole Glee Club makes a drum roll noise. "WE WON!" they say bringing out the Nationals 1****st**** place trophy. "I'm so glad and I will make sure to celebrate with you guys but I've got a bit of a situation going on right now, so why don't you guys go wait in the waiting room and we'll tell you when there is any news" I say. **

**The doctor comes back in to the room to check on me. "Well Christina you're 10 cm dilated, we're gonna take you into delivery now. You can have 4 people in with you, who's coming?" she asks. "Alex, he's the father, my parents and my friend Mackenzie" I say. "Are you sure you want me?" she asks. "Yeah you're my friend" I say. They wheeled me into delivery and another contraction hit. "You're a fucking bastard! Your kids are trying to kill me I swear" I say. "Hey don't blame it on our kids" he says. "I will blame this on whoever the hell I want" I say squeezing his hand even harder. "Look you only have to put up with this for a little bit longer and then we'll have our beautiful babies" he says. "Just get these fucking things out of me already" I yell. The doctor then appears. "Okay Christina, I'm gonna need you to push for me now" she says. I push as hard as I can yelling numerous curses at Alex. "I need you to push again for me Christina" she says. I push again but harder this time.**

"**Okay your first baby's crowning" she says. Alex goes over to see but almost as soon as he does, he ends up fainting on the floor. "Oh my God is he okay?" I ask. "He'll be fine, we deal with this sort of thing a lot, now Christina I really need you to concentrate and push" she says. Mom comes and stands next to me. "You can do this honey, just push okay" she says. Mackenzie squeezes my hand reassuringly and my dad squeezes my other hand. I push again and the doctor says "Congratulations, it's a girl. Would one of you like to cut the umbilical cord?" I look at my mom and nod. She cuts the cord and then takes my hand again. "Well done honey" she says. "Not over yet right" I say. **

**They have taken away my daughter to clean her and the doctor says "Okay Christina when you feel the next contraction come I need you to push again". I do as she says and 5 minutes later I have my baby boy. "Congratulations honey" my dad says. "Thanks dad" I say. They bring my son and daughter back after being cleaned. "Could you guys go and check on Alex please?" I ask my parents and Mackenzie. "Congrats Tina" she says before leaving.**

**Alex's POV**

**I wake up in a hospital room- which is kinda strange cause I could've sworn that a few minutes ago I was in the delivery room with Tinny. A nurse comes into my room. "Hey could I ask what I'm doing here?" I ask. "You fainted in delivery. Don't worry, it's quite common in first time dads" she says. "Did she have the babies, Christina Hudson I mean?" I ask. "Yeah she did. A boy and a girl- both 7 lbs 5 oz. Real cuties too" she says. "Can I go see them?" I ask.**

"**Yeah that should be fine" she says and I get up to see Christina. Luckily she was quite easy to find. "Hey you. Glad to see you're up again. Took you a while, everyone else has already been in to see them" she says.**

"**Yeah sorry about that. It's good that they're a lot cleaner now or I'd have fainted again" I say. She laughs at that. "Can I see them?" I ask. She hands me our two little babies. They are so cute, the girl looks exactly like Christina with her black straight hair and wide brown eyes but with my nose and mouth whereas the boy looks like me, black curly hair, brown eyes but with Christina's nose and mouth. **

"**Do they have names yet?" I ask her. "No not yet, I thought I'd pick the girl's name and you could pick the boy's name" she says. "Ok so what name were you thinking of for the girl?" I ask. "Sapphire, Sapphy for short. Her middle name would be Anna like your mom" she says. "I was thinking Toby for the boy. His middle name would be Liam- it's your granddad's names put together" I say. **

"**What are we going to do about their surname though?" she asks me. "For now their surname's Hudson. We'll change it when we get married so we all have the same name but that's several years from now" I say. "That sounds perfect" she says kissing me. **

**I go out and invite everyone in. I know they've already met them but I think they need to know their names. "So do our grandkids have names now?" my dad asks. "They do. Their names are Sapphire Anna Hudson and Toby Liam Hudson" we both say together.**

**A/N: So that's it. The final chapter of Returning To Lima. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The sequel will be up tomorrow and remember submissions for my SYOC Back To The Start are only open till next weekend so get submitting.**

**Review?**


End file.
